Chicken Pox
by Tiana-P
Summary: Tony plus chicken pox cannot be a good combination... can it? And what will the team make of the agent in Tony's place while he's on leave? Or what will he make of them? TATE all the way. McGabby coming up too. And of course Gibbs for the humor. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya!**

**So I've got a new THING now – NCIS and TATE!**

**The thing is that I've never been into this programme until one day I switched the TV on and it was on and OMG TONY IS SO FIT! Lol. I love Italian guys (well my cousin does….) He IS Italian, right?**

**So yeah- enjoy and review PEALSE?!**

**xXx Tiana**

As she got out of her car, Kate heard the car behind her pull up too. However, when she looked at the plate and the driver, she smiled and thought _well here's a first._

She stood at the entrance to the NCIS HQ building, arms crossed as she watched the driver get out of his car, pulling his shades out of his pocket and placing them on as he flashed _the_ smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

'How long have you been following me, DiNozzo?' she asked, arms still crossed, trying to look serious but she still had a slight twitch be her mouth.

'Not long,' Tony replied, not bothering to pretend that he wasn't. 'Just since the second crossings.' He told her as they entered the place.

'Not long? That's almost from my home!' she argued as their things were checked by security.

'So? It's close to my place too. It was just a coincidence that we were at the same crossing at the same time, Katie.' He shrugged.

'I _highly_ doubt it, Anthony.' She countered. 'You're never this early.' She paused as they made their way to the elevators. 'Unless, of course, you never actually _went _home that is.' She commented coolly.

'Yup! That _must _be it! Mind you, I could say the same about you.' Tony replied as they still waited for and elevator.

'_How _could you say the same about me?' Kate challenged him. Tony shrugged.

'Who knows what you get up to when you don't have me by your side?' he sighed, winking at her and they entered the elevator.

'_Me?_ I think that would be you, DiNozzo.' She scoffed, tuning to face him.

'Nah. I think it's you. People think too less of me. I like to prove them wrong.' He nodded, turning to face her too.

'Aw. That's sweet. Did you just think that up right now?' she asked, cocking her head on the side. Tony narrowed his eyes at her before hitting the emergency stop button to stop the metal box.

'You think you're _so cute_ when you do that head tilt thing, don't you?' he asked her, getting close to her. Kate smiled and nodded a yes. 'Good. Cos so do I.' with that, he leaned in to kiss her. Kate smiled before lacing her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart, which was only because of the need of oxygen, they laid their foreheads against each others.

'You're the only one for me.' He told her.

'I better be.' She started to back away, but Tony held her close. 'We havta go, Tony. Works starts at 9.' She informed him. Tony looked at his watch, showing it to her as well. His other arm was around her shoulders.

'See? We've still got 2 minutes and 37 seconds. 36. 35. 34. 33. 32.' Tony kept on correcting himself.

'Alright! I get the message.' Kate laughed as she hit the button again to cause it to start moving.

'Aw! Katie! Now we have to go to work!' He pouted and slumped against the back of the elevator.

'That is the whole point of coming here, you know, DiNozzo.' She stated.

'Not for me it isn't.' he said suggestively. They both laughed as the door opened, only to reveal Gibbs standing there, coffee in hand, and not their bullpen.

'Hey Boss.' Tony greeted him, not bothering to stand up straight, or to move his arm from Kate's shoulders as he entered the elevator too. They continued their ride up.

'Kate.' Gibbs greeted back. Kate smiled at him.

'Hey, Gibbs.' She replied. They stood in silence for a minute, Kate trying to stifle her laugh into Tony's arm, while Tony trying to figure out why Gibbs had just ignored him.

'I thought I told you to keep it out of the office DiNozzo.' Gibbs said, not turning to face him. Kate had to try even harder to not laugh.

'Why do _I_ always get the blame?' he asked him.

'Because you, DiNozzo, are the one who always starts it.' Gibbs replied gently, finally turning to face them.

'That's not true!' he defended himself as they stepped out of the elevator, and Kate out of his embrace.

'You've gotta admit, Tony, it is kinda.' She told him.

'What? How can you say that?' he asked as he threw himself into his chair.

'Cos it's true.' Gibbs interfered once again. 'I need this done.' He told Tony as he chucked a file onto Tony's desk.

'But Boss! Isn't there anything else… never mind.' He changed his line as Gibbs threw him a dirty look. And he didn't feel like getting whacked in the head right then.

Half an hour later, after 15 minutes of arguing, which had stopped when Gibbs had returned, Kate and Tony were getting on with their work. Well, at least one of them was.

Now that Gibbs had left again, Kate snapped her head up at Tony once again. She had had enough.

'Would you stop it?' she hissed at him. Tony looked away from his computer screen to his girlfriend and partner.

'Stop what?' he asked confused.

'You know what!' Tony raised an eyebrow.

'You know, normally I'd say something annoying now, but seriously, _what_ are you talking about, Kate?' as he said this sentence, he continued to unconsciously scratch his arm. This, as it was covered by a shirt, made a scratchy sound.

'That! You've been doing it since we got here!' Kate exclaimed, pointing to his arm. 'If it wasn't your arm, it was back or your neck!'

'I didn't even notice.' He murmured in slight fascination. Kate rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, well _stop it_! I can't stand that sound.' She shivered.

'Well, it's itchy! What do you suggest I do?' Tony whined.

'Rub it; leave it alone; I don't care! Just _don't scratch it!_' she shivered again at the thought of it.

'But that don't feel as good as scratching it. Unless you do it…' he smirked before gasping as Gibbs smacked him upside the head.

'_How_ many times do I have to tell you DiNozzo? This is why I blame you.' Tony rubbed his head now.

'Where did you come from?' he asked him. Gibbs ignored him again. McGee had turned up behind Gibbs.

'Abby said she had something for the… Clarence case.' He informed the boss. Gibbs nodded and pointed to Tony, who wasn't paying attention. 'Tony, Abby wants to see you.' Tony still didn't hear McGee's words. He was trying to roll his sleeve up enough to see what was bothering him.

'Tony!' Kate snapped, knowing tat only she could get his attention right then.

'Yes, honey?' Tony replied sweetly, looking up to her before looking at his arm again.

'Abby. Lab. _Now_.' She replied in her tone. He nodded and went, but then turned around to face them.

'Uh… why?' he asked.

'Clarence case. She has something for you.' When his face was blank, Gibbs carried on. 'The case you're working on, DiNozzo!'

'I knew that.' He replied sheepishly, and with that he headed down to see the resident Goth.

With the normal music blasting and the Caf-Pow in hand, Tony wandered, once again, how none of the glass instruments in the lab hadn't smashed already.

'Abby. Abs! Abby!' he yelled. He still got no reaction, so he went and switched the music off. This immediately got Abby's attention.

'Oh! Hey Tony. Didn't see ya there. You working on the Clarence case?' before he could answer back, Abby carried on talking, walking around her lab. 'Good, cos I think I might have cracked it. Well, not literally. Bu it's a good piece of evidence and…'

'Abby! How much caffeine have you had today?' Tony interrupted her rambling, grabbing her by the shoulders to stop her from making him dizzy.

'I dunno. I've had one before this. And then I had some Red Bull this morning. I think I might've had some coffee. I don't know. What time is it? Cos I don't remember if it was last night or this morning that I had the other Caf-Pow…'

'ABBY!' Tony yelled again. She stopped and smiled sheepishly.

'I was doing it again, huh?'

'Yes. Now the evidence.' He prompted. She nodded and headed towards the computer. Tony came up and leaned against the table next to her.

'Ok, so I compared the video from the camera to the one from the CCTV, and I think that McGee was right.' Tony gave her a look. 'It happens, you know. Anyways, you see the car, look at its plates. They're different in the front and back. Now look at this one,' she showed him the CCTV one. 'The plate on the back is a different to the one on the front.'

'That's great, Abs, but how does that help me?' Tony asked.

'Check this out.´ Abby brought on a screen split in two. 'The back plate of the camera one and the front of the CCTV one are a match! Same with vice versa.' She showed him, before taking a long sip of her drink.

'That really is great! Have you found the owners?' Abby shook her head.

'Doing it.' She said in between sips. Tony laughed at her childish behaviour.

'Sometimes, I could just kiss you. But that would just be a bit…' he pulled a face.

'Yeah. And Kate would kill you.' She reasoned as her finger went crazy on the keyboard.

'Probably. You find something?' he asked her as her hands moved.

'Nope.' She giggled as Tony sighed. She turned to face him. 'What's up with your arm?'

'Huh?' he asked her.

'Your arm. You've been scratching it. And you neck.' Abby stated. Tony looked at her funnily. When he thought about, he realised he had been.

'I dunno. It's just so Goddamn itchy!' he complained.

'What is it?' Abby asked her concern for him shadowed by her hyper stage.

'I…don't…know.' He repeated slowly. Abby nodded her head.

'Oh? Have you looked at your arm? Maybe you've got an allergic reaction? Or maybe you're ill. Or maybe…' Abby kept suggesting.

'Abby! Don't do that!' he snapped.

'Do what?' she asked innocently.

'Say things like that. It might actually happen.'

'Aw. Is Tony superstitious?' Abby cooed.

'Yes I am. And I'm not ashamed of it.' He said proudly.

'Good for you.' She turned back to the computer. 5 minutes later, she got irritated with Tony too.

'That is _it_!' she turned to face him. Tony hardly ever saw Abby angry, at least not with him.

'What?'

'Take of your shirt!' she told him. Tony gave her a weird look.

'Uh… what?' he asked to make sure he had heard right.

'Take you shirt off _now_!' she repeated. 'I can't take that scratching anymore. Let's see what's wrong with you.' She informed him.

'You know, Abby. If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask.' He said in his typical tone.

'What do you think I'm doing right now?' she raised her eyebrows. 'Just take your shirt off so we can get this over with.'

'_Excuse me_?' a voice from behind came. The two of them spun to see Kate standing there, an amused look on her face.

'Uh… how much of that conversation did you hear?' Abby asked her best mate.

'Not enough obviously. Abby, you wanna explain?' Kate asked again.

'Yes! Cos I can explain!' she took another sip of her Caf-Pow as Kate looked at Tony with an intriguing smile. Tony looked confused. 'Well, you see, I needed Tony to come down here to tell him the evidence, which was cool, cos I solved the case, kind off. Well not totally cos- 'Abby broke off at Kate's stare. But that's not important. The important bit is that Tony was annoying me with his scratching and I wanna know what's wrong with him. After I freaked him out that was.' She nodded animatedly, before taking another sip of her drink.

'Ok.' Kate simply replied. 'What ya waiting for, DiNozzo? Do as she says.'

'You _want_ me to take my shirt off?' Tony asked her unbelievingly. _This is freaky_ he thought.

'If it'll stop you from scratching and pissing me off, then, uh, yeah.' She replied sweetly, as Abby jumped onto the table.

'It's annoying, ain't it?' Kate nodded to Abby's saying. Tony rolled his eyes and took off his shirt.

'Wow! No wonder you got all those girls, Tony! You're-' Abby started to say but shut up when she realised that it wasn't appropriate. 'So let's see.'

'Oh my god. Uh, Tony.' Kate said as she ran her hand up his arm. There were little red marks where he had scratched and a couple of spots.

'What?' he asked, panicked.

'Oh, I think you should go see Ducky.' Abby added, who could see his back. Tony tried to looked over at his back, but had no prevail.

'Why? What is it?' when no-one answered him, he pouted. 'Kate!'

'Here, put this on and we'll go to see Ducky. Yup. That's what we'll do.' She said, flashing a smile. Tony pulled on his shirt. 'You don't have a temperature, do you?'

'Not that I know of.' He replied as she placed a hand on his forehead.

'Nope. Not yet. Ok, let's go.' She ordered him. 'Oh, Abby. Gibbs wanted to see the gun prototype thing on the case.' Abby nodded and jumped off of the counter.

'Got it. Get well soon Tony!' she yelled after them as they went into the elevator.

As soon as they were in the elevator, Tony turned to Kate.

'Katie, what's wrong with me?' he asked her sweetly. She turned to face him.

'It's no biggie.' She replied.

'Then why won't you tell me!' he whined and pouted again.

'You really wanna know?' she sighed. Tony always acted childish. _Know what's he gonna be like_.

'Yes.'

'Well… I think it's…'

'Yes?'

'I think you have chicken pox.' She smiled again. Tony's face was in shock.

**I'm sorry if any of that was OOC. Please let me know!**

**I haven't been watching it for long and most of the character types/ characteristics I get from reading fanfics!**

**Please R&R!!!**

**xXx Tiana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews! With each one I learnt something more about how to write this chapter!!!**

**Hope you enjoy it! My job is to make you happy lmao! (I think I'm hyper!)**

**Btw – I don't know how long this story will be. The more reviews I get, the longer I make it. I just write it as I go along.**

**xXx Tiana**

Tony was sitting on the cold table in the coroner's lab as Ducky took his vital information.

'Well, Anthony, I think Caitlin here was right. Although this is a very rare case. Are you sure you've had chicken pox before?' he asked Tony.

'Yes! I remember it. I was about 6. I hated it. There were doctors everywhere. Even my mom wouldn't come in incase she got infected. It _sucked_.' He explained, pouting and slumping.

'Having chicken pox as a child is no big deal. In fact, it is even more dangerous as an adult. It can cause many complications and even be fatal. As I know, 55 of deaths caused by chicken pox…' Ducky's voice trailed off as he went to find Tony's medical record. Tony, on the other hand, sat on the table with an almost scared look on his face.

'C'mon, Tony. It's not that bad.' Kate tried to comfort him, even though she found it slightly amusing. He turned to face her, standing against the other table.

'Oh no. It's just _peachy_. I mean, it's not like I could die, right? Oh wait! Apparently I _can!_' he replied sarcastically. Tony was not happy.

'Tony. It's Ducky. He has a habit of saying things that aren't really… appropriate.' Kate whispered.

'But this was appropriate. I mean what if-' Tony was cut off by the morgue's doors opening and someone else walking in, not very happy.

'What is this that I hear about DiNozzo being ill?' Gibbs asked roughly as he entered.

'Ah. Yes. Well, I think young Anthony here has chicken pox!' Ducky told him as he joined the three of them.

'_Chicken pox?_ Like that illness that _5_ year olds get?' Gibbs asked ironically. Tony nodded.

'Yes. But Tony, I just checked your records. And apparently, you _didn't_ have chicken pox at the age of 6. In fact it was some kind of allergic reaction. Which would explain your isolation, seeing as it was never found out _what_ it was exactly that had made you ill.' Ducky explained.

'So this is the first time?' Tony made sure.

'Yes. It seems so.' Tony relaxed a bit.

'Hold on! I don't _care_ whether this is your fist time or your 10th! What does this mean for my team?' Gibbs interrupted.

'Well, chicken pox, no matter at what age, is contagious. Anthony will be very ill over the next few days. I'm surprised you aren't that ill right now. Hold on, let me take your temperature.' Ducky went to get a thermometer as Gibbs turned to face Tony. He didn't look happy.

'Did you do this on purpose?' he asked his agent. Tony's face was confused, while Kate burst out laughing.

'Boss, do you really think that I _want _chicken pox?'

'With you I can never be sure, Tony.' He sighed as Ducky came ad stuck a thermometer in Tony's mouth before he could respond.

'You seem fine at the moment, if not a bit over. But I suggest you get home and stay there.' The doctor advised.

'Home? As in no work?' Tony asked, not as happy as he should be.

'Yes, Tony. You are far too ill to work. Not to mention being contagious you may get others ill or disturb some scenes.'

'He does that anyway.' Kate mentioned, only to get a look from him. 'I'm just saying…' she murmured.

'Fine! Kate, Tony get upstairs. I'll be there in a minute.' He ordered them. Tony jumped off of the table, pulled on his shirt and walked with Kate to the elevator. Once they were gone, Gibbs turned to Ducky. 'How bad is it?'

'Not that bad. Although chicken pox in adult life is much worse, Jethro.' Ducky replied, knowing exactly what he meant.

'And the 'adult' being Tony won't help either, will it?' Gibbs asked rhetorically. Ducky chuckled.

'No it will not. But I'm sure that Caitlin will help out a bit.' He turned to see Gibbs shaking his head.

'I'm sure she will. If she doesn't end up killing him.' Gibbs replied, walking out of the lab too.

In the bull pen, Tony was sitting on Kate's desk, looking sad, while Kate was trying to get her work done and comfort him at the same time. To Gibbs' surprise, she seemed to be having fun at doing so. He shook his head.

'DiNozzo!'

'Yes, Boss?' he answered back, standing up, but then steadying himself by the table. 'Whoa! That was fun.' He murmured.

'Go home. You are on leave until further notice.' He informed him.

'But-' Gibbs cut him off straight away.

'I don't think you heard me, DiNozzo. That was an order.' Gibbs said in his tone. Tony nodded and walked over to his desk. 'Kate, drive him. I don't need to be called out on another case with my agent out.'

'Yes, boss.' She got up, grabbing her stuff and headed out.

'I'll see you tomorrow Agent Todd.' He mentioned casually. Kate gave him a wired look, but Gibbs sat at his desk and looked at his paper work. 'Go before I change my mind!' he snapped.

Kate and Tony said a quick goodbye and headed straight out.

Gibbs sat at his desk, wondering quite way he had let them break his rule.

_:: Flash back ::_

Tony ran to the elevator, which is a first, considering that Gibbs was already in it. As he entered, he stood next to Gibbs. As the elevator moved, Tony reached out and stopped it. It seemed as if the only place to talk to someone in the building privately was in the elevator.

'Something you want, DiNozzo?' Gibbs' rough voice asked him.

'Yes there is.' Tony paused and Gibbs looked at him expectantly. 'Ok, well I guess this wasn't such a good idea now that I think about it. A small space with no one around.' He murmured.

'DiNozzo! Don't make me hit you!'

'Ok. Well the thing is that… I kind of... well _we _kinda if you're being technical, broke your rule.' Tony spilled.

'Who and which one?' Gibbs asked, now facing Tony.

'Um… Kate and I. and uh… rule number 12?' he said sheepishly. Gibbs frowned.

'You know what happens when you break one of my rules, right, DiNozzo?'

'Uh. Not really.' Gibbs slapped him upside the head. 'Is that it?'

'No it is not.' Gibbs scowled. 'How long?' Tony knew he was asking about the relationship.

'A month.'

'That's longer than all of your other ones.'

'I know, boss.' The silence the followed was unbelievable.

'Why are you telling me?'

'Cos you're the boss?' Tony replied, confused.

'I _meant_,' Gibbs shot him a look. 'Why is it _you_ telling me and not Kate and you both?'

'Because she doesn't know I'm here. And that I thought it'd be my place to tell you. Seeing as you'd probably kill or fire me rather than Kate.'

'You got that right.' Gibbs murmured. Tony swallowed. Hard.

'You're not actually gonna fire me, are you?' he asked precautiously. When Gibbs didn't respond, Tony looked at him carefully. '_Kill _me?'

'No, Tony. I'm not going to kill you. Too much to deal with afterwards.' Gibbs sighed and rubbed his neck. 'I can't believe I'm gonna say this, _but_ seeing as you've kept it quiet in the last month, and you told me rather than letting me find out, I won't do anything.'

'Really?' Tony asked hopefully.

'Do I sound like I'm joking?'

'Uh… no boss.'

'But, I swear, one hint of the relationship coming into any part of work, and I'm gonna fire _you_. Understood?'

'Yes, boss.' With that Gibbs turned to elevator on again. When they reached the bottom, just before the doors opened, Gibbs spoke once again.

'Tell Kate I said good luck.'

Tony looked on as Gibbs walked out of the elevator. _Good luck with what? _He thought.

_:: End flash back ::_

_She's gonna need all the luck she needs today_ Gibbs thought to himself, chuckling abit.

'You say something, Boss?' McGee asked, in fear that he missed an order from him.

Gibbs chose to ignore him like Tony usually does.

**Sorry that it wasn't really TATEish. I promise the next chapter is FULL of it…**

**I just thought that I'd give you an idea of why Gibbs is ok with them together!**

**Please R&R!!**

**xXx Tiana**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!**

**Ok so I promised TATE fluff in here – so here it is!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!**

**xXx Tiana**

Kate drove Tony home in her car. It wasn't like Tony was going to trust her with his car anyways, and she really didn't want to argue with him. All the way to his apartment, Tony couldn't sit still.

'Tony! That is _really_ distracting!' she snapped. He stayed still for a minute before moving again.

'I can't help it! You're seats are uncomfortable!' he complained. 'We should've taken my car. Now _that's_ comfortable!'

'Yeah? Well, would you have let me drive it?' Tony didn't respond. 'Exactly. And seeing as Gibbs gave me the day off to _take _you home, this was the only way. So _stop _complaining!' she was already losing her cool with him.

'It's not my fault.' He mumbled, crossing his arms and sitting still. Kate looked over at him as they came to the traffic lights right before Tony's place. He looked like a kid. _A kid with chicken pox_ she thought. That bought a smile to her face.

'Aw. I know it's not your fault, baby.' She cooed. Tony didn't move. She laughed as she pulled up to his apartment. 'C'mon. Let's get in there and make you _comfortable_.' Kate winked at the end of the sentence, causing Tony to follow her out of the car in sheer anticipation of her meaning of comfortable.

Surprisingly enough, Kate had Tony's keys and had opened his door long before he got there.

'How do you have my keys?' he asked her as he shut the door.

'You gave it to me.' She replied, dumping her bag on his recliner before sitting on the couch.

'Really? When?' he slumped on the couch next to her.

'We've been going out for over 6 months and _now_ you ask me how I get through that door each time I come over?' she looked at him.

'What? I open the door each time. Don't I?' he scrunched his eyebrows to try and remember. After awhile, Kate laughed.

'You probably do. I dunno why you don't remember me having a key of yours. You have one of mine.' She shrugged.

'Yeah, but that's different.' He sighed while moving so he was lying on the couch, head on Kate's lap.

'How so?' she argued.

'It just is!' he hissed, not really knowing himself why. Kate laughed as Tony struggled to get comfortable. 'Damn these spots on my back!'

'Now there's a line I'd never thought I'd hear you say.' Kate murmured as Tony kept on tossing.

'Trust me. I'm gonna say _a lot _of things that I never thought I'd say while I'm ill.' He gave up and laid on his side. Kate ran her hand through his hair, allowing him to drift off to sleep.

It was a couple of hours later when Tony woke up, only to find that he was alone in him living room. Turning onto his back, he realised that he was covered in a blanket. Also that his back ached like never before.

'God! I'm getting old quicker than I thought I would.' He murmured. Slowly, he remembered how had ended up there. 'Katie?' he yelled towards the kitchen.

Kate actually was in the kitchen. She was leaning against the island in the middle, the laptop open in front of her, when she heard Tony yell for her. A small smile came onto her face.

'Coming.' She let him know. Kate quickly shut the page she was looking at on the net, switching off the laptop and shoving it to the end of the island where it seemed to lived. She walked out of the kitchen and then to the living room. 'Hey. You're finally awake.'

'What time is it?' Tony asked, not moving, but following Kate with his eyes as she sat on the armrest of the couch by his feet.

'Just past 1. How you feeling?'

'Crappy. My back hurts. I think I'm getting old.' He pouted. Kate laughed.

'Aw. That's ok. I'll take care of you. As for the getting old bit…' she shrugged.

'Gee, thanks Kate. That makes me feel better.' He said sarcastically.

'How about, when you're all better, I'll…uh…help you feel a bit… _younger_.' She winked at him as her voice dropped to a low seductive tone.

'Yeah? What's wrong with now?' he asked her, shooting her the infamous DiNozzo grin.

'You're ill.' She replied simply, smiling back. Tony's grin fell. 'You hungry?'

'Not really.' Tony stunned himself and Kate with his reply.

'Wow! Is Anthony DiNozzo actually _not_ hungry?' Kate put on a shocked face. 'You must _really_ be ill!' She leaned forward to check his temperature, but was caught by Tony's foot and pulled onto him. 'Tony!'

'Sì, mio amore?' he whispered to her as she had her face directly above his, their noses almost touching.

'Nothing.' She whispered before dropping a sweet kiss on his lips. She pulled back before he could get her to give him some more. 'Nuh uh! I don't really want your germs, honey.' She backed up a bit, sitting next to him on the couch, her arms on the back of it so that she could look at him.

'You know what I want?' Tony spoke up.

'No, I don't. What is it that you want?' Kate asked, running a hand down his chest. Tony looked at her suggestively, and Kate prepared for him to tell her something dirty.

'I want some…' he bit his bottom lip. 'Lasagne.'

'Lasagne?' Kate asked again, hoping she had heard right.

'Yes, Katie-pie,' she frowned at his nickname. '_Lasagne_.'

'Why?'

'What do you mean _why_?' Tony frowned now. 'You asked me if I was hungry, and I want lasagne!' he nodded finally.

'But you said that you weren't hungry.' Kate argued back.

'I know. But now I want lasagne.'

'Why lasagne?'

'Cos I just do.'

'Well I don't know _how_ to make lasagne.' Kate shrugged. Tony looked at her.

'How could I get with a girl who doesn't know how to cook?' he said in mock disappointment.

'Hey!' Kate hit his chest. 'I didn't say I can't cook. I just can't make lasagne. That's your speciality, remember?' Tony shook his head, while Kate rolled her eyes. 'How about we get some take out lasagne? Or from the store? What?' Kate asked when Tony looked at her wide eyed like it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

'No. I want _homemade_ lasagne. It is only then that it tastes the best, Katie!' he moaned.

'Well, I don't know how to make it.'

'I do!' Tony told her.

'I know you do, but you're ill. You can't cook.'

'Well, then I'll just teach you! Yay! That'll be fun!' he said in an enthusiastic voice, trying to sit up.

'I dunno if that's a good idea, Tony.' Kate said worriedly.

'Why not? I'm fine!'

'Yeah, well, I was thinking about _after_ we get it done. You might not be so _fine _then.' Tony grinned at her again.

'Why? What are you planning to do to me?' Kate smirked.

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

'You know I would.' He said as Kate got up. She sighed and offered him her hand. 'Yay! Lasagne!'

'What? Are you 5?' She asked him as he stood up.

'Apparently so.' He murmured as he reached to scratching his back.

'Don't!' she grabbed both of his hands and dragged him to the kitchen.

'Oh Katie! That's not fair! My back hurts and itches!'

'Sorry, but we don't want it to get infected, babes.'

'And then I'll die.' He mumbled as he sat on the stool by the island, pouting. Kate looked at him as she tied her hair up. _Not the dying thing again_ she thought, sighing. She walked up to him, standing in front of him.

'You're not gonna die, Tony. It's just chicken pox.' She reassured him.

'But you heard what Ducky said.' He sighed now. Kate rolled her eyes and put her hands on either side of his neck and kissed him. Hard.

'There.' She said as they parted, foreheads resting. 'Now if you die, I'll die too. Ok?'

'I dunno. I might need some more reassuring.' Tony whispered. Kate laughed and back away.

'After we get this lasagne made.' At the sound of lasagne, Tony brightened up. Kate noticed it and smiled. 'So… what is up with the lasagne all of a sudden?'

'My mom used to make it when I got ill. It's kinda different you know, from the normal food people eat when they're ill.' He told her. Kate looked at him for a second. He looked lost in memory for a bit before smiling at her.

'Alright then. Let's get this lasagne made. I can't promise you it'll be good as your mom's. Or that it'll be good at all, but…'

'I'm sure it will be. I mean, I'm helping you aren't I?'

'And you're never wrong, are you?'

'I wasn't about us, was I?'

'Not yet.' Kate smiled, her eyes twinkling. Tony couldn't help but smile back, still wondering how he ended up with a girl like her.

**Hope you liked that! It was totally TATE!**

**Please let me know if you preferred this chapter cos I wanna know if the next chapter that I've got planned (which will be a lot like this- full of TATE!) is good or if I should change it.**

**xXx Tiana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Yup – I'm keeping this more TATEish – but have also added some other characters too.**

**Shirik – thanks for the advice. I might just take your idea and put it in. cheers babes!**

**xXx Tiana**

'That wasn't that bad.' Tony complimented as they finished the lasagne. Kate shot him a look that made him want to change his opinion. 'It was good?' he tried,

'Better.' She told him before getting up from the living room floor to put their plates away. After making a mess in the kitchen, and the table being full of cutlery, they had decided to eat at the coffee table.

As Kate put everything into the dishwasher, Tony sat on the stool by the island. He had decided to put a hold onto his whining, seeing that he had made Kate make him lasagne, and was now washing up. He pulled the laptop to him and opened it up. Once it was loaded, he saw that Kate had been on it too.

'Hmm… let's see what Kate has been doing to entertain herself without me.' He wondered out load. Kate turned to face him. Tony just smiled back at her.

'Tony. I'm warning you.' Kate said in a threatening tone.

'What's wrong, Katie pie? You weren't doing anything _wrong_ on my laptop were you?' he asked innocently, as he went down each webpage in the history folder.

'No, Tony. I think you've got me mistaken for _you_. As for what I did do, that's _private_.' She washed her hand, having done the washing and made her way over to Tony. He just pulled the laptop closer to him.

'Well, actually, it is _my_ property, and it's right here in the open. So…' he continued to go through the pages. Kate looked at him from opposite the island.

_Dammit! I should've deleted those pages. _She thought. _But then again,_ she smiled_ Tony won't know what I checked and what it means_._ And it's not that big of a deal._ Tony looked at her to see her smiling. He gave her a curious look.

'What?' he asked.

'Nothing.' She smiled back. Tony looked at her again, not assured. But then the phone rang, so Kate rushed to get it so she could get out of there. She didn't care that it was Tony's home phone.

As she did, Tony turned his attention back to the laptop. Most of the pages were, unfortunately, about chicken pox. _How nice_ he thought. He kept flicking through them, until her found one _very_ interesting one. This one was on chicken pox in adults. He read it carefully. Once done he looked through the door where Kate had gone to the living room with the phone.

'That little _minx_.' He murmured to himself.

As soon as she picked the phone up, Kate took it to the living room to get away from Tony and the laptop. Luckily it was Abby. After asking about how Tony was, she moved onto the next important reason for her call.

'You won't believe it, Kate! Gibbs was ready to spew! He was getting madder than I've ever seen him! But the director wasn't budging. We don't know how he found out, but it's done and I got a feeling that Tony wont be that happy about it either!' she added. Kate sat in shock. Not only did Abby not let her get a word in side wards, it was pretty huge news. 'So, Kate, I was wondering, is Tony, like, really ok? Cos I wanna come and see him!' Abby asked in her hyper mood once again. Kate shook her head and replied.

'Yeah, he's fine. As long as you've had chicken pox before.'

'I have!' Abby said cheerfully.

'You can come around whenever. Oh and Abby? Could you do me a favour please?'

'Sure! What is it?'

'When you come, could you stop by the drug store and get some calamine lotion, please?'

'Sure thing, Kate! I'll see ya laters then. Oh, and I'll keep you updated on any gossip that comes my way until then. Bye.'

'Bye.' Kate put the phone down and sighed, before letting a smile on her face. However, her smile faded when Tony came into the room. 'Hey.' She said. Tony nodded to her and sat on the couch, while she stayed in the recliner. 'You ok?' she asked him, worried.

'Yeah. Just _fine_.' He said sarcastically. 'Was that Abby?' he referred to the phone call.

'The one and only.'

'So what's the latest gossip?' Kate turned her head to face him. She debated whether to tell him or not.

'Nothing, really. She was just wondering if she could come and see you.' Kate shrugged. Tony eyed her suspiciously.

'You sure that's all?' he prompted. Kate licked her lips. _She's lying_. Tony realised the sign.

'Yup. That's all.' Kate nodded.

'Uh huh.' Tony said.

'What?' Kate asked exasperated.

'What?' Tony repeated, reaching over for the remote control.

'You had that tone.'

'No tone.' Tone said.

'Yeah there was. Behind that 'uh huh'. Like you don't believe me.' Kate accused.

'Uh huh.' Tony said once again, absent mindedly flicking through the TV channels.

'There! You did it again.' Kate proved.

'Did not.'

'Did too.'

'Did not!'

'Did _too!_'

'_Did not_!' Tony said, crossing his arms, looking like a four year old.

'Did-' Kate stopped and crossed her arms too. 'I'm not doing this with you again.' She nodded finally.

'You give up? Already?' Tony asked her.

'I don't _give up_. I'm just much more mature than this.' Tony scoffed.

'Yeah, you're real mature.' He said cynically.

'And what's _that_ supposed to mean, DiNozzo?' she asked angrily.

'Oh, you know. Back in the kitchen, when you kissed me. I mean,' he carried on, not looking at her as he spoke. 'that wasn't the best idea in the world, now was it?'

'What are you talking about Tony? It was the best way to shut you up.'

'Chicken pox is contagious, Katie. _Very _contagious. Unless, of course you've had it. Then you can't really have it again. Which would explain why you're here, and why you kissed me and why-'

'Tony! Where's this going?'

'Where its _going_ is that _you_ made me believe that you really cared about me, Katie!' he said solemnly, turning to face her. Kate sat shocked. _Crap, he knows_ she thought. She tried to say something, but she couldn't. _Since when has Tony been that clever?_

'Huh?' was all she got out.

'When you kissed me, you said that you'll die too. But you won't.' Tony pouted. Kate couldn't help but laugh. 'You're _laughing_?' he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

'Well, to me, it kinda sounds like you're _sad_ that I'm not gonna die, Tony.' She said, straightening her face.

'No. I'm upset that I might die and you can joke about it.' He pouted. 'Oh, and that you lied to me.'

'Aw. My poor Tony.' Kate pouted too, getting up and sitting beside him. He turned his head away from her in a childish manner. 'Oh, c'mon Tony. You know I care about you. You can't stay mad at me for long.'

'Wanna bet?' he said, watching the TV once again. Kate sighed, wrapping her arms around one of his and laying her head on his shoulder. Tony didn't shrug it off, giving Kate the impression that he was joking.

Soon enough, both of them were asleep. The TV kept on playing, which finally woke Kate up as a _really_ loud advert came on. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. _Five already?_

She stood up, careful not to wake Tony up, and switched the TV off. Walking back to the couch, she saw that Tony had stretched himself back across it.

'Tony, honey, you awake?' she whispered as she kneeled next to him by his head. Tony moaned.

'I feel bad.' He murmured, rolling onto his side to face her, his eyes open a bit. Kate brushed her hand over his face, resting it on his forehead to see how bad he really was.

'You've got a high temperature. Do you wanna move to you room? It'll be more comfortable.' Kate asked him.

'Nah. I'm not really sleepy.' He said, trying to sit up. Kate laughed. 'What?'

'Your hair looks…um… very sexy.' She smiled. Tony smirked and ran his hand through his hair to ruffle it up even more. 'Looks better.' He smiled, causing her to smile back. 'I'm gonna get you some Tylenol, ok?' she stood up and went to the kitchen, knowing that he kept some in there too.

She came back and gave him the two pills and water. Just as she dropped them in his hands, a knock came at the door.

'Abby! I totally forgot!' she gasped.

'Don't worry about it. I could use her company.' He grinned.

'Hey! That's offensive!' she commented as she walked to the door while Tony went to the kitchen to place the glass back. She opened the door to see the hyper Goth standing with a paper bag.

'Hey Kate! Gotcha that lotion and some other things that I thought you might need.' She mentioned with a wink. Kate stared after her as she gave her the bag and entered the apartment.

'Hey Abby!' Tony exclaimed as he returned to the living room.

'Whoa, Tony! You don't look so good.' Abby informed him. Tony scowled.

'Thanks.' He said sarcastically. They sat in the living room, talking about general things until Tony asked about what was going on at NCIS, then all was quiet.

'What?' Tony asked, looking from Kate, who was sitting on one side of the couch, to Abby, who was sitting on the other, legs under her.

'You didn't tell him.' It was statement more than a question. Kate looked at Abby and shook her head. 'Well, I should get going…' she said, standing up.

'Oh no you don't! If I'm telling him, you havta do it with me!' Kate said, grabbing her arm and pulling her down onto the couch again.

'Ok. What is it?' Tony asked from his position on the recliner. He had his legs dangling off of one armrest, his body turned to face the girls.

'Well, you see, the director, he kinda heard about your illness and that you're not gonna be there for a couple of weeks and he kinda gave Gibbs another agent to work for him.' Abby said without taking a breath.

'So, what? He's my replacement?' Tony asked, not happy.

'Of course not.' Kate said.

'Well, kinda.' Abby said at the same time. They both looked at each other, Kate smirking while Abby smiled.

'Great. Like being ill ain't bad enough, Gibbs gets me replaced.' He moaned.

'Well, in his defence, Gibbs was really pissed off when he found out. He demanded to talk to the director and told him that he didn't need another agent. But they didn't budge. He starts tomorrow.'

'How do you know all of this, Abby?' Kate asked. 'I know you get all of the gossip, but I've always wondered how you get some of the stuff that I don't tell you.'

'Ah, well, there are a_ lot_ of perks of being the only forensic scientist for a tem like ours.' She winked.

'So you bribe them?'

'Pretty much.' Abby replied.

'We can make a NCIS agent out of you yet.' Kate said proudly, patted her arm. Abby smiled back even prouder.

'As nice as this is, can we get back to _me_?' Tony interjected. The girls turned to face him.

'What about you?' Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Ouch, Katie. That hurt!' he said, placing a hand on his heart. Abby giggled. She loved the way that the two of them could still be as they were before they got together. She watched as Kate pouted at him and he winked. 'So about this agent, Abs?'

'I dunno. He's coming in tomorrow. So I guess Kate'll meet him first.' She said. Tony frowned. 'But I'll be there to meet him and I'll relay the info to you ASAP! Anyway. I've got to go. I told Timmy I'd meet him at 8, and it's almost 7.30.' Abby informed them, standing up.

'Hold on! 'Timmy' as in McGee?' Tony asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

'Yup! See ya tomorrow Kate,' she said as she walked to Tony. 'Get better soon!' she kissed him on the cheek as he sat in shock for the second time that evening.

Once she was out of the door, Kate turned to face Tony.

'Not a word.' She warned. Tony looked up at her.

'But-' he began.

'I said, _not_ a word, Tony.' She told him again. Tony shut his mouth.

'Fine.' He crossed his arms and then sighed loudly. 'I don't get it!'

'Tony!' Kate exclaimed as she headed into the kitchen.

'I'm just saying! McGee is just…' he trailed off, not being able to find the right word.

'Not good enough?' Kate supplied from the kitchen. Inside the bag that Abby had given had included some instant soup. Kate had thought it would be an ideal dinner for Tony.

'That's not what I said.'

'It's what you're thinking.' She countered. Tony chose to ignore her.

'I was gonna say not her type.'

'Define 'not her type'.' Kate asked as she watched the soup.

'They're just _really_ different. The thing they have in common is that they seem to work along the same lines. But that's not even the same!' Tony replied from the living room.

'Kinda like us the, huh?'

'What? No! We're way different.' Tony exclaimed.

'Are we? I mean, we have hardly anything in common apart from the fact we work together.' Kate informed him.

'That's more than them. I just don't want him to hurt her. Cos then I havta hurt him. And hurting Probie isn't at the top of my list of fun things to do at work.'

Kate then came through the door and placed the soup on the coffee table with some bread and butter.

'Aw. Ain't that sweet. But I'm _pretty_ sure that Tim wouldn't hurt Abby.' Tony joined her on the floor once again.

'You can never be sure. The quiet guy? The ones who look innocent? They're the ones to look out for, Katie.' Tony informed her in a serious tone.

'I'll keep that in mind.' She laughed as they ate.

**Sorry for the OOC – but it is AU and my fanfic…**

**Please R&R! I Hope you liked it.**

**The next chapter will include the use of the calamine lotion… _hint hint_.**

**More TATE to come.**

**xXx Tiana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Thanks for the great reviews. Please keep them coming! This is what happens when I get a load of them – I update more!**

**xXx Tiana**

It was 10 o'clock and neither one of them were into the movie on the TV. Tony was fidgeting around, not being able to sit still and not scratch his back or arms. Kate sat near him and couldn't concentrate as she kept on batting his hands away from the spots.

'You know what you need to do?' she asked him when she had had enough of kicking him. She felt bad for him; after all he still had a high temperature and was ill, even if he didn't act like it.

'Scratch my arms?' Tony quipped. Kate glared.

'No. Having a nice, cool shower. It'll soothe the itching and help bring down your fever.' She advised.

'Since when have you been the nursing type?'

'Since you've been the patient.' She winked. Tony stood up and whispered in her ear from behind the couch.

'Too bad you don't have the uniform.' His voice was saucy. Kate shook her head as he chuckled and left.

'You coming?' his voice floated back.

'No.' she yelled back. Tony poked his head out of his room, just managing to see Kate as she leaned back.

'What if I fall or faint?' he whined. _Not this again_ Kate thought.

'You'll be fine, Tony. I'm sure you know how to shower.' Tony thought about it.

'Fine. But if something happens, it's _all_ your fault. Hope you understand the pressure. They'll be a lot of people out to hurt you if something happens to me and you could've stopped it, Katie.'

'I'll take my chances.' Kate called back, smiling at him. Tony shrugged and went back into his room and the adjoining en suite.

When Tony came out of the shower 20 minutes later, he wasn't surprised to find Kate sitting on his bed with one of his shirts on that she had long claimed as hers. Tony smiled at her as he pulled on some boxers and pants.

'What's that?' he asked her, seeing the bottle in hr hands. Kate looked up.

'Some calamine lotion for your back.' Tony quirked an eyebrow at her as he collapsed onto the bed next to where she sat. 'It'll help to soothe and cool.'

'Like the shower?'

'Yup. If that worked.'

'Would've been better if you were there.' He murmured. Kate laughed.

'I'm sure it would've been. Now turn around.' She said, giving him a slight pat on his chest. Tony grinned.

'Why, Ms. Todd, are you trying to take advantage of poor little me?' Kate rolled her eyes.

'You'll be lucky if you get a kiss from me while you're ill, yet alone _anything_ else.' She informed him as he turned.

'But I thought it's safe for you, seeing as you've had it before.'

'It is. But not for you. You'll have a weak immune system. You might get even more ill if I did.' She rubbed some of the lotion on his back and heard his hiss as the coldness. The sadistic part of her made her smile.

'Deadly kisses. Sounds kinky.' Tony said suggestively, turning his head to face her.

'Try hinky'

'Nah. It's totally kinky' Kate laughed as she continued to give him a massage. She wouldn't ever admit it, but she was enjoying touching him. Tony kept on shuffling to get away from the coldness.

'Will you stay still?!' Kate snapped. Tony stopped moving before Kate started once again. Just like last time, he moved. 'That's it!' With that Kate dropped the bottle onto the bedside table and climbed onto Tony's back to straddle his waist. 'That'll keep you still!'

'You sure it's not just for your pleasure?' Tony asked, laughing as Kate reached for the bottle.

'Trust me. If it was for my pleasure, I wouldn't be straddling your back for _this_.' She scoffed.

'Caitlin Anne Todd!' Kate tightened her legs at his mention of her full name. 'Get your mind out of the gutter, missy!'

'_My _mind? This coming from the guy who wants to get laid even when he can hardly stand up!' Kate continued with the massage, even though she was sure she had used up half of the bottle.

'Hey! You're the one who climbed on top of me! What else am I suppose to think?' he added suggestively once again.

'Tell me, Tony. Do you still have that gun next to your bed?' Kate asked in a serious tone. Tony got her message straight away.

'I'll shut up now.' He murmured.

'Good idea, honey.' Kate smiled. They were in silence for a moment before Tony couldn't help but speak again.

'You gonna go work tomorrow?' he asked coolly.

'Yup. Why?'

'No reason.' He whispered.

'Tony?' Kate asked, biting her bottom lip.

'Yeah?'

'You're not… _jealous,_ are you?' she felt Tony stiffen.

'Of course not.' He said after a beat.

'Uh huh.' Kate said in the same way that Tony had earlier.

'I'm not, Katie. I don't even know this guy.' He defended himself. 'And it's not like I have anything to be jealous of, anyway.' Kate smiled, slowly climbing off of his back. Just before she got off completely, she leaned forwards so she could whisper into his ear.

'For some who's not jealous, you've thought a lot about it.' She told him as she headed into the bathroom to wash her hands. Tony flipped over onto his back, thinking about what she had said.

Kate came back to see him staring at the ceiling. She smirked once again as she climbed into the bed. Tony got up and joined her. Just before switched the light off, he snuggled close to her and whisper into her ear.

'I'm not jealous.'

In the dark room, Kate couldn't help but smile. She buried herself in Tony's embrace, trying to stop herself from laughing.

'Whatever you say, babes.' She mumbled, pretty sure that he didn't hear her.

--

Kate had had a hard time in the morning to get to work. First of all, she woke up at 7 due to Tony's alarm, and then she couldn't _get_ up as he wouldn't let her. That had turned into a fight, fun of course, which Kate had won and finally got out of bed. When she had gotten out of the shower, Tony wasn't anywhere to be seen. She pulled on some clothes that she had left there and then headed towards the kitchen.

'Hey. What're you doing?' she asked him as she spotted him cooking.

'Uh… cooking. You feeling well? Maybe you should stay home today.' He said with concern. Fake concern.

'I'm fine. It's just; you're supposed to be resting.' She came up next to him.

'What? So I can't make breakfast for my girlfriend now?' he asked.

'Course you can. But don't expect anything out of it.' She smiled as she took the plate he gave her, filled with breakfast.

'Don't know what you're talking about.' He mumbled, before collapsing into a chair. Kate took a bite out of her toast, before leaning over and checking his temperature.

'This is why you're supposed to be in bed, Tony! You're burning up!' she stood up and got him some Tylenol. He took it and swallowed it.

'I will! Just after you go. That is _if_ you're still going.' He asked her with his smile. Kate laughed and shook her head.

'Sorry, hon. But I don't think that Gibbs'll let me take the day off.' She stood up to place her plate in the sink before coming over to Tony. She stood in between his legs as he placed his hands ion her hips. 'Look. It's just one day. Then we got the weekend and you'll get better. Ok?'

'Ok.' Tony sighed with a frown. Kate gave him a kiss on the cheek and then a light one on his lips. She backed away quick enough before he could turn it into anything.

'I'll see ya later.' She told him.

It was now 8.50 and she was just about to get off of the elevator and into the bullpen. She passed all the familiar faces and came to her desk. But before she could even sit down, she turned to face Tony's desk. Not because she missed him, hell she had only seen him 30 minutes before, but because there was something different with it. It was _neat_. And then she realised why.

'Um… not to sound rude or anything, but who are you?' she asked the guy behind the desk.

The man stood up and Kate couldn't help to notice that he was quite tall and well built.

'I'm sorry. My name is Jacque Morreau. But you can call me Jack. I was assigned to this job until further notice by the director.' He introduced himself. He had a hint of a French accent, and Kate could see his ancestry in his face.

_Snap out of it Kate!_

'Oh. I'm Kate Todd. It's nice to meet you.' She replied, shaking his offered hand. She quickly looked around before excusing herself. 'I'll be _right_ back.' Kate walked up to the elevator and pushed the button to take her to Abby's lab.

Once she got down there, she could hear music blasting, and Kate had to wonder what time Abby actually came in to work.

'Abby!' she yelled as she went over to lower the volume of the music. Abby looked at her best friend.

''Sup bestest friend?' she asked in her cheery mood.

'You're hyper already? What did you and McGee do last night?' Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

'That's for me to know and you to find out, Kate.' She smiled.

'Hey! I tell you everything about me and Tony!' she pouted.

'Ah, true say. But I think I'll save this until a better day.' Abby said, walking into her 'office'.

'Nothing happened did it?' Kate asked her, following her into the 'office'.

'Nope. Not even a hug! I mean, I know we said it was just a little 'drink' together, but he didn't even touch me!' she paced around the place. Kate leaned against the table.

'Well, this _is_ McGee we're talking about. He's gonna take it slow.' Abby muttered something incoherent to her. 'You wanna hear something good?'

'Always.' Abby turned her attention to her.

'I've just met the new agent.' Kate told her. Abby squealed.

'Oh my god! Tell me everything!' she said, practically jumping. Kate laughed.

'Well, his name is Jacque 'call me Jack' Morreau, and he's got like a French accent. He looks a bit French too.' Kate started to describe him.

'Whoa! Sexy!' Abby said. She had perched herself on the table opposite Kate.

'Yeah, I guess.' Kate shrugged. Abby didn't notice it much.

'What does he look like?' she asked, swinging her leg in a childish manner.

'He's tall, quiet built. Short, spiked hair. Kinda brownish. Nice blue eyes.' She informed her.

'Wow! I need to meet this stud.' Abby declared.

'Uh… let's not call him that. He _is_ my partner after all.' Kate found it strange calling him her partner.

'Why not? You don't seem to have a problem with Tony being called a stud. Or 'Sex Machine'.' She teased. Kate gave her a look.

'That's different, Abby, and you know it.' Just as Abby was going to respond, Kate's cell began to ring. She checked it. 'Gibbs.' She picked it up and answered with a couple of 'yes boss's and 'coming'.

'Boss Man want you?' Abby asked.

'Yep. I'll talk to you later.' Kate headed out but then turned around and poked her head through the door. 'Not a word to Tony, ok?'

'I dunno, Kate. I'm sure he'll like to know.' Abby said.

'Abby…' she warned.

'Alright, alright. Not _a word_.' She pretended to zip her mouth and throw the key away.

'Good.' Kate answered back and headed back up.

Once she was sure that Kate was gone, Abby jumped off of the counter and put her music back up loud.

'Not a word, Bert,' she spoke to her toy. 'But she didn't say anything about more than _'a word'_.' Abby laughed and went back into the lab to carry on with some work.

**Didja like it?**

**Wanted to put some more of a plotty thing in it, so you know. **

**Lemme know if it's good.**

**Please R&R**

**xXx Tiana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**Thanks for the WKD reviews…**

**Invisible evidence: I think I know where you think it's heading… and all I'm saying is that TATE is meant to be… and a jealous Tony/ Kate is a fun Tony/Kate…**

**Please keep the reviews cuming… good or bad!**

**xXx Tiana**

Kate walked into the bull pen for the second time that morning.

'Morning McGee. Gibbs.' She greeted.

'Hey, Kate.' McGee replied.

'How's DiNozzo, Kate?' Gibbs asked her. Everyone knew deep down that Gibbs was a caring man, and even had little soft spot for his senior field agent, but it was times like these that Kate just wanted to point out the obvious. But with him being her boss, she couldn't.

'Whining like a 5 year old.' Kate informed him as she sat down at her desk.

'Nothing new then?' McGee piped up.

'No, not really.' Kate replied, smiling back at him.

It was 9.07am when Gibbs looked up once again. He stood up and walked over to Tony's desk. Kate and McGee had wondered how long it would take for him to notice that the place was a bit quite, and the person behind the desk _wasn't_ someone he knew.

Gibbs stood in front of the desk for a minute before the man behind it looked up at him. He continued to stand there, giving him the Gibbs glare, and then raising an eyebrow.

Both Kate and McGee not so subtly watched the interaction.

'Sir?' the agent asked, standing up behind the desk. Gibbs continued to glare, his eyebrow still raised. 'I'm Agent Jacque Morreau, but people prefer Jack.' He chuckled but then shut up when he saw that Gibbs wasn't laughing. 'I was sent here by the director until further notice.' He held out a hand for Gibbs. Gibbs looked at his hand and then back at his face before heading out of the bullpen, leaving the agent to stand there.

Once he had gone, Jack looked at his hand and then put it down and sat. Kate and McGee looked at each other, slight smirks on their faces.

'Don't worry about him, Jack,' Kate told him. 'He's like that with everyone.'

'Even with you guys?' he asked unsure.

'_Especially_ with us.' McGee replied. Jack leaned back in his chair.

'This is gonna be a hard time.' He sighed.

'Nah. You'll be fine. It'll be a hard day. But if you get something that makes Gibbs happy, you'll be fine.' Kate informed him, looking at him from her desk.

'What makes Gibbs happy?' he asked her.

'Coffee.' Both McGee and Kate replied.

'And good work.' Kate answered.

'And slapping Tony upside the head.' McGee added. Kate smiled at the thought of Gibbs hitting Jack upside the head. _That'll make him jealous_.

Jack shot them a weird look.

'Long story.' Kate told him as Gibbs returned to the bullpen, coffee in hand. The three of them sat in silence.

When the phone on their boss's desk rang, all three of them looked at him expectantly. It was 11.30 and they were all bored out of their minds. None of them were allowed to leave their desks and they had all done their paper work.

'New DB.' Gibbs declared as he put the phone down. 'Ex-Marine. Found at home by ex-wife.' He said, as Kate and McGee grabbed their gear. 'McGee, car. Kate, _Jack_, let's go.' He said, tossing the keys to McGee and walking out of the bull pen.

'You heard him. Let's go.' Kate said, following Gibbs. Jack was still sitting until Kate spoke. He jumped up and grabbed his gear hat he was informed to take with him and got into the elevator with the rest of them. He caught the look that Gibbs gave him. It was almost a smile, but it was more sinister than anything else.

McGee drove there, with Gibbs next to him and Kate and Jack in the back. There was almost no talking, and each one of them, apart from Jack, realised how much they missed Tony right then.

'Ok, Kate, sketches, McGee, bag and tag.' Gibbs barked orders as they got out of the van. He then turned to Jack. 'Can you use a camera?' he asked roughly.

'Of course, sir.' He replied.

'Go shoot then!' he ordered. Jack visibly jumped, causing both Kate and McGee to look at each other.

Jack walked down the path to the house with McGee behind him. Kate was already in there.

'Another thing you should know about Gibbs,' Kate started as he entered the main room where the body was. 'He _hates _being called 'sir'.' She started to sketch.

'Really?' Jack asked, taking a couple of pictures.

'Yep.' Kate replied.

'How come?' he asked, snapping some more pictures. This time McGee replied.

'He just doesn't like it. Call him Gibbs or Boss if you must.' McGee shrugged.

Jack looked at both of them and then carried on with their work. Soon enough, Gibbs came into the room with Ducky.

'Ah. You must be the new Agent taking over Anthony's job.' Ducky said. 'I'm Dr. Mallard. But call me Ducky.'

'He's not taking over Tony's job, Ducky. He's just stuck with us cos of the director.' Gibbs informed him. Ducky gave him a smile before crouching down by the body.

'He seems to have been dead for around 14 hours. That makes time of death at about 10pm last night.' The doctor told the team.

'Alright, I need to get all the evidence back to the lab to Abby. We'll leave when we're done.' Gibbs barked, heading out of the room to check the rest of the house out.

'What's his problem?' Kate asked.

'I think you should know that, Caitlin.' Ducky replied. Kate looked at him funnily.

--

The team had been back for 30 minutes now. Kate had taken the evidence out of McGee's hands, slipped him a quick sorry and rushed down to Abby's lab. Now only McGee and Jack were in the bull pen. No one knew where Gibbs had got to.

'Maybe for coffee?' Jack tried to answer. McGee looked at him shocked.

'You're getting the hang of it.' He smiled before starting with some paperwork. Jack smiled.

As Kate entered Abby's lab, she wasn't surprised to hear the music blasting.

'Kate! What have you got for me?' she asked, turning around when she heard the doors open.

'Do you have a sixth sense or something?' Abby looked at her funnily. 'The music's blasting, but you heard the door open.' Kate explained.

'Nope! I just know when someone's presence is near.' She replied cheerily. 'Although, I guess that's a sixth sense. What ya doing here anyways? Don't McGee or Gibbs usually give me the evidence?' she asked as Kate handed it over to her.

'Just.' She shrugged. Abby looked at her as she ripped some of the evidence bags to get them out so she could use them.

'C'mon Kate! Gimme some gossip.' She begged.

'Sorry, but there is none.' Kate said.

'None?' Abby whined.

'Nope. Except -' Kate began. She was cut off by Abby's squeal.

'Knew there was some! Continue.' Kate laughed.

'Gibbs doesn't seem to like Jack.'

'Ha! I expected as much.'

'Yeah, me too. I think he misses Tony.' Kate laughed. She jumped up onto a table as Abby ran around her lab, putting the music down a bit so they could talk properly.

'Don't blame him. Tony's _pretty_ missable.' Abby added. Kate gave her a look. 'C'mon. _You_ must be missing him the most.' Kate scoffed. 'I'm sure you are. Admit it. Admit it! Admit it! Admit it!' Abby repeated.

'Ok! I admit it! Now shut up!' Kate yelled. Abby smiled her full on smile. 'It's not that I don't like Jack. It's just…'

'He's not Tony.' Abby finished. Kate moaned.

'It hasn't even been one day yet! Tony'll be out for 3 weeks!'

'It'll get better. And anyways, you can always go to visit him at lunch.' Abby reasoned. Kate scoffed again.

'Yeah. Do you know how hard it was to get out of there this morning? I don't think I'll go see him at lunch.' Kate told her.

'When is lunch anyway? It's 1 already!' Abby complained. She stood with her hands on her hips. 'I want my Caf-Pow!'

'Haven't you had enough?' Kate laughed.

'Only one all day!' she pouted. Kate rolled her eyes just as her cell rang. She pulled it out of her pocket.

'Speak of the devil.' She told Abby as she flipped her phone open. 'Hey honey.' Kate answered the phone. Abby smiled at the affection shown. Kate didn't notice. 'You're gonna live a long life.' She informed him.

'Mio amore, I was wondering why my ears were burning. I put it down to the illness, but I thought I'd phone just in case.' Tony replied.

'You mean chicken pox?'

'Illness, bella.'

'Ok, what do you want?' Kate asked him.

'What d'you mean, 'what do I want'?' Tony replied, annoyed.

'You're going Italian on me. You only do that when you want something, are _really, really_ happy, or feeling romantic.' Kate had moved out of Abby's earshot. Or so she had thought so. 'I'm going with the first seeing as you're ill.'

'I'm hurt, Katie pie! Do you think that low of me? That I couldn't just call you at work? When I _miss_ you?' he explained, sounding hurt.

'Aw. Sure you can. But there's another reason too.' She prompted. There was a silence for a moment.

'I'm _so BORED_, Kate!' he exclaimed. Kate laughed.

'And there it is. Well, I'm sure you can entertain yourself! You _do_ have over 200 movies.' She reminded him.

'I've watched 4 already.'

'How? I've been gone for less than 5 hours!'

'They were crap.' He admitted. Kate faux gasped.

'Did Anthony DiNozzo just diss a movie? Or 4?' Tony gasped back in the same manner.

'Did Caitlin Todd just say 'diss'?'

'Shut up, Tony!' she scowled.

'What? The new agent teaching you some new vocab? Maybe more than that?' he asked in his usual carefree, joking voice. But Kate heard the underlying meaning of jealousy.

'That's why you called, huh? Scared someone's taking your place?'

'In more than one way.' He muttered faintly. Kate struggled to hear it.

'What?' she asked.

'Nothing, my Katie. What case you guys got?' he changed the subject to.

'Urgh.' She complained. 'Ex-marine dead at home. Found by ex-wife. Why?'

'I've got nothing to do.' He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'My money's on the ex-wife.'

'You've got nothing to do so you want to work? You, who does everything and anything _but_ work when you're here, want to work when you're at home?' Kate asked unbelievably.

'Tell me Kate. Do you _hate_ me, or do you just _enjoy_ kicking me when I'm down?' he said callously. Kate smirked.

'I hate you.' She replied simply.

'Huh! Could've fooled me!' he said. 'And as for the work, you're not here to annoy.'

'Yeah, well you seem to be doing it fine over the phone!' Kate could hear Tony chuckle. She sighed and glared across the room, as if he was there.

'I wanna talk to Abby.' He requested.

'Gee, thanks Tony. You sure know how to make a girl feel special.' Kate said sarcastically. 'And if you wanna talk to Abby, you can call her.'

'But you're right there!' before Kate could ask how he knew, he carried on. 'I can hear the music.'

'Fine!' she sighed, figuring that she had to get back to work anyway. She walked back into the lab, where Abby was 'working'. 'Here.' She shoved the cell phone in her direction, Abby smiled.

'Me? Your boyfriend wants to speak to _me_?' she said, acting. Kate rolled her eyes and held the phone out still. Abby took it. 'Hey Tony! How ya doing?'

'I'm good. Look. I want you to do something for me. Look at Kate.' He instructed her. Abby was confused.

'Why?'

'Just do it before she's gone! Now tell me… is she flushed?' he chuckled.

'Wow! Tony, you're _good_.' She laughed with him. Kate gave her a weird look.

'What?' she asked.

'Nothing.' Abby replied.

'What did he say?' Kate sighed.

'You're too paranoid, Kate!' Abby told her best friend. Kate gave her a look.

'Is she giving you that look? That stare thing?' Tony asked Abby over the phone. Abby laughed.

'Damn! You _are_ good!' she joked. Kate rolled her eyes.

'Gimme my phone!' Kate demanded, holding her hand out.

'No! Don't give it to her! Please, Abby! She'll hang up on me and I'll be bored again!' Tony whined.

'Aw. Don't worry, Tony. I'll take good care of you. Better than _Kate_.' She stuck her tongue out to her. Kate made a 'give me' motion with her hand. 'No. I wanna talk to Tony.'

'You can call him from your phone.' Kate told her.

'That's no fun. Plus! This way I'll havta come _upstairs_ to give your phone back.' Abby said, hoping Kate got the message. She did.

'Fine!' she said before heading upstairs.

'She's moody. I think she _really_ misses you, Tony.' Abby informed him.

'I heard that!' Kate's voice came from the elevator before the doors closed.

'So, what did you wanna talk about?' Abby asked Tony as she put the phone on speaker and carried on with her work.

'Nothing really.' Tony answered.

'So you _don't_ wanna hear about the new agent that isn't your replacement?' she asked cheerfully.

'You met him?' Tony's voice had a scowl to it.

'Nope. But Kate did. First thing this morning. She came right down here to tell me. Yep, she seemed excited about it. But I'm sure it's nothing. You know Kate.' Abby babbled.

'Yeah, I do.' Tony said, his voice cold. 'What she say?'

'Nothing really. Just that his name is Jacque Morreau, but he goes to call him Jack, and he's got like a French accent, looks a bit French too, so I'm guessing he's French. He's tall, quite built, has short, spiked, brown hair, sexy blue eyes, quite a stud.' She managed to say in one breath.

'Kate say _all _of that?' Oh yeah, Abby heard the jealousy.

'Most of it. Of course, I've got to meet him myself. Can't wait!' she squealed. 'But don't worry. It's not like Kate has eyes for anyone else, she's only his partner for a couple of weeks until you come back. Apparently Gibbs doesn't like him either.' Abby continued with the gossip.

Tony kept up with her rambling, but all that he could think of in the back of his head was that some French guy was going to be working with Kate. _His_ Kate.

He wasn't happy.

**Please R&R!**

**It was extra long chapter so I took extra long to update.**

**The plots just starting…**

**xXx Tiana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya!**

**Sorry for the long wait – have school to do :( !**

**But thanx for all the reviews! All are GREATLY appreciated!**

**xXx Tiana**

When Kate reached the bullpen, McGee and Jack were still at their desks. She moved to sit behind her own desk. Less than 5 minutes later, Gibbs arrived in the elevator with a coffee in one hand and a Caf-Pow! in the other.

'What's the latest?' he barked as he walked to his desk.

'I've tried to get into McClaren's bank account statements, but I haven't been able to yet.' Gibbs sent McGee a glare. 'But I'll continue with it right now!' Gibbs smiled, and then turned to Jack.

'Not much, but the ex wasn't his only ex-wife. According to this, he was married for 4 days in June 1999. Got an annulment quickly. The ex-wife who found him divorced him in 1998 after 21 years of marriage. No kids whatsoever.' He informed. Gibbs just nodded.

'Why no kids?' Kate asked. 'I mean after 21 year, it was bound to happen.'

'Look into it, Jack.' Gibbs ordered.

'If you ask me, I think the ex-wife who found him did it.' Jack said. When Gibbs looked at him with eyebrows raised, Jack swallowed and continued. 'I mean, that's my personal opinion. Not what the evidence says.' Gibbs nodded slowly.

'Let's find the evidence then.' He said giving him the smile that he had given McGee. Kate saw the interaction.

'God! Why do you _always_ assume it was that ex? Maybe, just _maybe_, there's an ex out there that isn't a murderer.' Kate exclaimed.

'Well, actually, the ex's usually have more of a motive than anyone else.' McGee said matter-of-factly.

'Not you too, McGee! That's four of you. This is what I get for working in an all male team.' She moaned.

'Four, Kate?' Gibbs asked, noticing her slip, eyeing her. 'Who else?'

'Uh… Tony?' she admitted.

'Tony, huh?' Gibbs asked her.

'Uh… yeah?'

'And why, exactly, would _Tony_ say something like that?'

'Because he wanted to know what was going on and I told him.' Kate told him. Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

Kate thought that she was going to get a lecture about privacy and the confidentiality of cases. But she didn't.

'DiNozzo wanted to work while ill, yet when he's here; it takes a good 6 slaps and another 6 threats to get him quiet?' He scowled. Kate and McGee laughed. Jack didn't, seeing as he didn't know Tony.

'That's exactly what I told him.' Kate said,

'Ok. Kate, seeing as you're sure it's _not_ the ex, get me info on his past. All liaisons, friends, anything, from high school to last night.' he instructed her. She nodded and began to type away on her computer, just as the elevator pinged and brought Abby to them, with her cell still attached to her ear. She walked over to them and then to McGee, giving him the phone.

'Tony wants to talk to you.' She said. Just as McGee reached for the phone, Gibbs grabbed it out of Abby's hand. 'Hey!' she whined. Gibbs ignored her.

'DiNozzo! What do you think you're doing?' he snapped.

'Talking on the phone?' his voice came back to him.

'_DiNozzo!_ Leave my team alone!'

'Well, technically, I'm your team; so really, you're telling me to leave myself alone.' He replied.

'Ok, smart ass!' Gibbs snarked. 'You wanna tell me why you're phoning?'

'I'm bored?' he tried.

'You're on sick leave. Sleep. Play games. Do what you would do if you were here!' the rest of them snickered. Gibbs hears them loud and clear, but kept a straight face to appear to not have.

'That's why I called, Boss. That case seemed good. Sure you don't need help?'

'Not from you, DiNozzo.'

'Are you sure? Cos I'm go-' Gibbs cut him off.

'DiNozzo!'

'Yes Boss?' Tony replied, gulping.

'Just cos I can't hit you doesn't mean that I can't _sack_ you!' this caused them to laugh again. This time, Gibbs showed that he heard them. Giving them all his 'death' glare, they all looked down to do their 'work'. Apart from Abby, who sat on McGee's desk.

'I know that, Boss.'

'Good.' Gibbs paused. 'Kate tells me that you this that the ex wife did it.' Kate's head snapped up at the sound of her name and saw Gibbs glare at her. She smiled politely before getting back to her 'work'.

'Yup. I don't know the evidence. If I come and see it, I'll be able to tell you more' Tony said as if he were already on top of it.

'And how exactly do you plan on getting here, Tony?'

'Car, Boss. I _can_ drive. Just cos I have chicken pox, it doesn't _make_ me 5!' he defended himself.

'Funny. Cos the last time I checked, your car was here.' Gibbs could almost hear Tony think about it. Abby, McGee and Kate all thought about it. It was true. Kate was the one who drove him home the day before. _I wonder how long his car's gonna be here for?_ Kate thought, knowing that he wouldn't let anyone touch his precious car.

'Dammit!' he exclaimed as he realised that he was right.

'If I see you in this building in the next two weeks, DiNozzo, I will not hesitate to not only fire you, but also cause you a great amount of pain. Do you understand that?'

'Yes, Boss.' Tony sighed.

'Good. Now leave us alone.'

'Actually, could I talk to Probie first?' Tony asked carefully. When Gibbs didn't reply, but he could still hear his breathing, he continued. 'Is that a 'no'?'

'It's a 'hell no'' Gibbs snapped.

'Kate, then?'

'DiNozzo…' he said warningly, but everyone could hear the amusement in his voice.

'Yes?'

'Don't let me catch you distracting my agents again.'

'Ok. One more thing before you go.' Tony rushed to make sure Gibbs didn't hang up. 'How's my replacement?' he asked. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

'Goodbye, Tony.' And he hung up.

'Wow, Gibbs! You said 'goodbye'!' Abby exclaimed as Gibbs gave her the phone, who in turn gave it back to Kate. Gibbs ignored her comment once again.

'Get back to work.' He told the agents.

'We _are_ working.' Kate replied. Gibbs raised his eyebrows, and then snorted.

'Don't think that I don't know that you were listening to that phone call.' Gibbs said. All four of them looked at him like kids caught with the cookie jar. He looked at Abby. 'Did you just come here to give me the cell, or was it for something else?'

'Actually, I came to give McGee the cell. But here is something else too!' Abby corrected, jumping up from the desk and going to stand in front of Gibbs' as he sat down.

'Are you going to tell me what it is?'

'Well, the blood sample that you sent me was a mix of two. So I separated them and found out something _really_ hinky.' She stopped.

'Well…'

'one of them was the marine's, but he other was a female's.'

'The ex?' McGee asked.

'Yes, but no!' Abby replied cryptically.

'Abby!' Gibbs snapped. Abby smiled her smile.

'It was his ex's, but not the one who found him. It was Gabrielle Jenkins' blood.'

'Good work, Abby.' Gibbs told her, handing over to her her Caf-Pow!

'Thanks Gibbs. I thought so too!' Gibbs smiled at her words.

'McGee! Get an address for Jenkins. Kate, _Jack_,' he said as he got up, 'Let's go!'

Both Kate and Jack gave him a weird look.

'Go where, Boss?' Kate asked him.

'Back to the house.'

'Why?' Gibbs turned to face them.

'Because I said so, Agent Todd.' He replied before walking away. As he did, and Kate and Jack followed, he continued. 'We didn't look for any evidence to see for another person apart from him and his ex-wife.'

'This time we know what we're looking for. His second ex's stuff. Or evidence of stuff.' Jack supplied as they entered the elevator. Gibbs nodded tightly. He still didn't like the guy, but was okay with him now. However, Gibbs being Gibbs, he wouldn't let him know.

'They were married for 4 days. I doubt that he kept anything. I doubt that she even went to his house!' Kate argued.

'Evidence shows otherwise.' Gibbs replied simply as they headed towards the cars. 'You guys follow me.' He told them as he got into a car. Kate sighed and got into the car next to it, with Jack following.

'You remember how to get to the house?' Kate asked as she started the car.

'Can't you just follow Gibbs?' Jack asked, confused. Kate smirked and scoffed.

'You haven't seen Gibbs drive, have you?' When Jack shook his head, she laughed. 'This'll probably be the last time you see his car until we get there.'

Jack wondered what she meant until he saw Gibbs' car shoot out of the parking lot. He stared wide eyed.

'Gibbs has a lot of rules. I have just the one. Never ride with Gibbs unless its absolutely necessary.' Kate informed him as she pulled out too. She knew that by the time she'd get there, Gibbs would have turned the house upside down, but at least she'd get there alive.

**SORRY for the lack of TATE! But I promise to make up for it!**

**Just a note – this story ain't much of a plot but more of a fluffy thing – I just added the case for fun!**

**Next chapter – Jack gets lovey dovey with a certain Agent – LOL I think you get it!**

**xXx Tiana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey**

**I think I updated quicker this time!**

**I heart TV 'tv-luvin-hottie' – lol don't worry about it! It's all revealed here….**

**BlueTigress****- McGee? Hmm… you've got me thinking lol. But you know it ain't although I do like the idea of a gay Jack lol. Wonder what Abby would think of that?**

**More TATE Fluff in here… just for you lot!**

**Please R&R!!!**

**xXx Tiana**

It was 7.30pm when Kate got back to Tony's apartment. After going to the house of the victim's, and finding almost nothing, they had got back to the office at around 5.30 pm. Gibbs had made then do some paper work before letting then go at 7, declaring that the case wouldn't be possible to be cracked that night. As soon as he had said that they could go home Kate got up and walked with as much patient as she could to the elevator, which wasn't a lot.

Now, as Kate opened the front door, she was surprised to find the aroma of delicious food drifting to her. Dumping her stuff on the couch, she walked to the kitchen to find Tony cooking.

'What are you doing?' she asked him. Tony turned to her voice.

'You scared me!' he admitted. Kate smirked.

'One hell of a special agent you are.' She retorted. Tony just glared, ignoring her comment.

'I'm making dinner. Seeing as you're late and didn't get me any nice food on the way home.' He commented at her empty hands. Kate sat on a stool.

'Yeah, well, you're ill and you need to eat healthy if you're gonna get better. What you making anyways?'

'Homemade spaghetti.'

'Hmm. Yum.' Tony looked at her.

'You better not have been sarcastic.' He warned, stalking closer to her. She laughed, only now taking in his full attire. He was wearing jeans and a shirt that was buttoned down. He didn't wear a vest under it so she could see his bare chest.

'So… have you been a good boy today?' she asked him as he stood in front of her. Kate laced her arms around his neck as his came around her waist.

'Of course.' Tony replied innocently. When Kate raised an eyebrow, he carried on. 'Why don't you tell me?' he asked, leaning his forehead against hers. Just as he would have kissed her, Kate spoke.

'Tony?'

'Yeah?'

'You might wanna check on out dinner.' She whispered back. He looked at her weirdly before looking over his own shoulder to see the gravy almost bubbling over.

'Oh, shh...' he exclaimed, managing to stop himself from swearing. Kate laughed and jumped off of the stool. She slid her arms around his waist from behind.

'I'm gonna go take a shower, ok?' she murmured into his shoulder. He nodded as he concentrated on his food. Kate laid a gentle kiss on his shoulder before heading towards the bathroom.

By the time that Kate was done, dressed in the clothes that Tony claimed to be pyjamas, but to her seemed extremely sexy for nightwear, dinner was set up. Tony eyed her in her clothes.

'You say anything and you'll be sleeping on the couch.' She warned him before he could even open his mouth.

'You know me too well.' He pouted. She laughed as she ate. 'I was gonna say you looked relaxed. And of course sexy.' He said in a modest way. She smirked and carried on eating.

'Aren't you gonna eat?' Kate asked him as he sat at the table with her.

'I'm not hungry.' He told her. She raised an eyebrow and bit back the obvious comment that she had thrown to him yesterday.

'When did you last eat?' Tony shrugged.

'I ate this and that all day.'

''This and that'?' Kate replied. 'You're not gonna get better by eating 'this and that' Tony!' she exclaimed.

'I'm just not hungry. Just the thought of eating makes me sick.' He pulled a face.

'Why did you make this them?' she queried.

'Per voi.' He replied as if it was a stupid question. When her face went blank, he translated. 'For you.' Kate looked at him with a smile on her face.

'Thank you. But you shouldn't have if you didn't want to.'

'C'mon, Kate. You know I wouldn't do anything that I didn't want to. Unless you make me, which you didn't.' He reasoned.

'That's true.' Kate said after thinking about it. 'You are quite obedient.' She winked, getting up to get a glass of water.

'I'm not a _dog_ Katie-pie.' He argued.

'Sure you're not. I've just got you well trained.' She commented, stroking the top of his head as she passed him walking back to her seat.

'Hey!' he exclaimed running a hand through his hair once again to mess it up. 'I am _not_ dog, nor am I _'well trained'_.' Kate laughed and put up her hands as if in surrender. But Tony didn't give it up. 'Yeah, well if you call me a dog, that must make you-'

'Make me a _what,_ Tony?' Kate asked in her I-dare-you-to-even-finish-that-sentence tone.

'Uh…' when Tony couldn't come up with a good substitute, and after running through all the likely scenarios of what would happens if he _did_ finish that sentence, he replied 'I forgot?.'

'You better have.' Kate continued to eat while Tony just sat.

'How was work?' he finally asked her. Kate smiled. 'What?' he asked, confused at her smile.

'Nothing.' She paused. 'Work was fine. Like you don't know.'

'What's that supposed to mean? I only phoned you once!' Tony said.

'Abby told me.' Was all that she said. Tony visibly swallowed. Being the profiler that she was, Kate saw the change in his body language.

'About what?'

'Not what you're thinking, that's for sure. But she did mention _that_ too.' She looked at him once again. 'She told me you called her a while after I had gone out.'

'Really? She told you?' Kate smiled as she got up and put her plate away.

'This is Abby we're talking about. She and I don't keep secrets.' She revealed.

'Doesn't mean that she told you. You can't use your interrogator skills on me, missy. _I'm _the best at it, and I won't fall for it, honey.' Tony said, sitting up straighter.

'Yeah, cos _that_ didn't make you sound big headed at all.' She retorted as she turned to face him, leaning against the counter.

'It's the truth.'

'It is not.' Kate scoffed.

'Is too.' He argued back.

'Is not.'

'Is too.'

'Is too.' She tricked him.

'I know I am.' He winked at her, not missing a beat. She stared at him wide-eyed.

'How did you-' she paused. 'Why didn't you fall for that?' she whined.

'Because I'm the best. And that I've been waiting for you to do that every time we have an argument. I'm surprised you haven't so sooner. You must be losing it to not have thought of that at-' Tony's explanation of his greatness was interrupted when Kate exclaimed, loudly.

'Jack's a _way_ better agent than you.' _That'll shut Tony up._ She thought.

'Yeah, _real_ mature, Kate.' He replied after a moment. Kate knew it got to him a bit.

'It's true. I mean, that is _why_ you kept on phoning Abby wasn't it? After we left the office?' she asked as if she was oblivious to the truth, tilting her head a bit and putting her finger to her lips.

'No.' he said as he stood up. 'I phoned so that I could see how the case was going.' He walked over to her slowly.

'Now why would you do that for?'

'Cos I was _bored_. Do you not _listen_ to me at all?' he pouted, pretending to be hurt.

'Of course I do. That's why I know that you were checking up on the new agent.' Kate replied sweetly.

'For the last time Kate, I was _not_ checking up on the new agent in any way or form. I don't _care_ about him, or the fact that he's taken over my job for the time being.'

Unfortunately for Tony, his actions showed more to Kate than his words ever could. Kate nodded along.

'Duly noted.' She said. They both stood in silence for a moment, they eyes staring at each other. It was a minute before Kate moved her eyes from the stare off.

'Ha! I win!' Tony cheered, throwing a fist in the air.

'Yeah. _Real mature_, Tony.' She mimicked. He stuck his tongue out at her as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

'Aw! C'mon Kate. Don't be a sore loser!' Tony called after her. Kate turned but carried on walking. She smiled seductively as she back stepped to the bedroom and then turned around.

Tony laughed and followed her. He knew that she wouldn't let him have any that night, but it didn't stop him from going after her.

--

A week later, and Kate seemed to have fallen into a routine. Every day, or night rather, she would come home to find Tony either sleeping, cooking or just plain lying on the sofa looking too ill to move.

In the past week, Tony's health had deteriorated from ok to really bad. His chicken pox in number hadn't really increased, nor had it spread, but the fever he had seemed to make up for it.

Twice Kate had gone to work late, scared for Tony as he couldn't get up in the morning. She would give him some Tylenol and wait and stay with him until he felt a bit better. Even then she didn't want to leave, but Tony would insist she did.

'I'm fine. Even if I'm not, I don't need Gibbs breathing down my neck when I'm back at work for keeping you here.' He would joke. But Kate knew that he just tried to look strong so she wouldn't worry.

This morning had been the same. By now, Gibbs was used to Kate coming in late a bit every now and again. This time however, it was past 12 o'clock, and Gibbs had instructed her over the phone to go straight to the crime scene. They had solved the other one a few days back.

Unfortunately for the guys, it wasn't one of the ex-wives, but unfortunately for Kate, it was an ex-girlfriend who got really angry that the ex-marine lied to her by telling her he was doctor and not a marine.

'Stupid girl. She should've just dumped him and reported him for malpractice.' Kate had said. 'Without a licence the guy would've gone down even though he never _did_ practice anything medically.' She continued as the girl had confessed in the interrogation room.

'Does Tony know your plans of what you would do to guys you hate?' McGee asked carefully. Kate smiled at him secretly that led him to believe the answer was negative. He was saved from the uncomfortable feeling of Kate teasing him by Jack walking in.

Kate had gone to the scene at Quantico once again.

'Nice to see you've made it, Agent Todd.' Gibbs commented in his formal tone.

'Sorry, Boss. Won't happen again.' Kate automatically replied. Gibbs looked at her funnily as she entered the main part of the crime scene. He recognised the tone to be forced, and how she hadn't blamed it on DiNozzo like she had very other time.

After they had gathered the evidence and had taken the sketches and photos, Gibbs told them to get it back to the lab as Ducky took the body.

'Everything alright, Kate?' Gibbs asked her as he caught her changing her shoes by her car.

'Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?' she replied, not looking at him.

'How's Tony?' Gibbs asked, trying another, more direct, approach. Kate finally looked at him. She then looked around and then leaned against the car, sighing. 'Not so good, huh?' Kate shook her head. Gibbs nodded, not that good with the emotional situation. That was usually Abby or Kate herself's speciality.

'I'll head back to work in my car, yeah.' Kate broke the silence, changing the subject.

'Take Morreau with you.' Gibbs ordered. He had quit with the '_Jack_' and only used Morreau now. Kate nodded and got in the car as Jack headed over to her.

The drive back to the office was going to take at least half an hour, and then there was the traffic to take into account for.

Kate was silent. They sat on the highway with cars on every side of them. The radio was on, but neither of them were paying attention to it. Kate as lost in her own thoughts of Tony, whereas Jack was lost in his own thoughts about… Kate.

Although they had only been working together for just over a week, Jack felt something for Kate. He knew he liked her; it wasn't hard with such a pretty girl like Kate. And he was sure that she liked him back. The two of them joked every now and again about random things. And with only a week or so before he was going to be transferred somewhere else, he thought that he should make a move pretty soon.

'Are you alright, Kate?' he asked her gently. Kate didn't show any sign of hearing him. After a moment, he placed a hand on her arm. 'Kate?' her head snapped to him.

'Sorry, did you say something?' she asked, hoping she sounded fine. She had no such luck.

'Are you alright?' Jack asked, concerned.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' She lied through her teeth, putting on a cheery voice and a smile.

'You don't seem it. Do you wanna talk about it? I mean, it looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a long time, you know, so why not make it more bearable.' Jack babbled. Kate smiled genuinely. The babbling kind of reminded her of Tony. _And I get back to Tony,_ she groaned mentally.

'It's nothing.' She told him, aware that his hand was still on her arm. She shifted slightly, subtly trying to get his hand to slip, but it didn't.

'You've been edgy for the past couple of days, you know. You need to relax a bit, Kate.' He informed her. Kate turned to look at him.

'And how would you suggest that I do that?' she asked, genuinely interested in knowing his ideas. She turned back to the road as the traffic continued to move a bit as he replied.

'How about I take you out for dinner?' Kate stopped the car carefully in the queue before turning to face Jack. She wasn't sure if what she had thought she had heard was what he had actually said. She replied a moment later.

'Are you asking me out on a…' Kate tried to find another word for it, but she couldn't find one. 'Date?'

'I guess that's one way of putting it.' Jack replied coolly. Kate hid a smile. _That's the _only_ way of putting it_ she thought. She continued to guide the car along the high way and didn't reply to him until she stopped once again. She didn't know what to say.

'Jack. Look, I'm flattered, seriously, but even if I did want to, and I'm not saying that I don't,' _Ok, maybe I am_ she made a personal note. 'I can't say yes.' She stared out of the windscreen, once again praying for the traffic to move, but for a totally different reason this time.

'Are you married?' Jack asked her out of the blue. Kate turned to look at him, confusion on her face. 'Are you?' he prompted.

'No.'

'Engaged?' he went on.

'No.' she simply replied once again.

'Then what's the problem?' Kate stared at him wide-eyed. _Maybe I don't _wanna_ go out with you_ she thought to herself, wanting to actually say it to him. But she couldn't.

'You didn't ask if I was in a relationship.' She stated as she finally drove the car off of the highway.

'Does it matter if you are? I mean, you're not happy in it. And even if you are, it's not so solid as an engagement or marriage.' He explained. When Kate didn't reply, he went on. 'Are you in a relationship?'

'That's none of your business, to be honest.' She said in a final tone, but not raising her voice.

'I agree. But sometimes it's good to talk about your problems, you know.' Jack insisted.

'I do.' Was all she said, again in a final tone. This time Jack understood it.

_So much for making the time go pass quickly_ Jack thought as they drove silently through the streets._ Although she didn't say no_.

**Ok – so not much Jack lovey-dovey as I had hoped to get in but I didn't manage the TATE!**

**Next chapter gets more tense…**

**Please R&R!**

**xXx Tiana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya!**

**WOW! I LOVED the reviews you left for me – I just couldn't keep you waiting any longer lol! So I sat here and wrote this in one go… once I got the plot sorted that was!**

**Please R&R! I'm having a cookie on your behalf if you do (you don't want to deprive me of my cookies do you??)**

**xXx Tiana**

'I'm gonna go see what Abby has for us.' Kate declared. Her and Jack had been back for 30 minutes now, and there was an uncomfortable tension between them that McGee seemed to not have noticed.

'Uh, Kate?' McGee started as she got up.

'Yeah, McGee?'

'Abby's not in her lab.' when Kate quirked an eyebrow, he continued. 'I mean she's gone out.' He corrected.

'Gone _out_?' Kate asked, wanting him to elaborate.

'She's gone to check up on DiNozzo.' Gibbs informed her as he entered the bullpen with two cups of coffee, handing one to Kate as he passed by her.

'She _has_?' Kate asked again, unbelievably.

'She's left all the results that she found downstairs, some work running and some for McGee to do.' Gibbs hinted. Probie jumped up and headed to the elevator, understanding his boss.

'On it, boss.'

Gibbs sat at his desk as Kate came and stood in front of it, staring at him.

'Something you want?' he asked roughly.

'You let Abby go, but you wouldn't let me. Why?'

'Must I remind you that you came in late several times, Agent Todd? And also, Abby had her work done and she is not an agent that I need while I am one down. Unlike you.' Gibbs said in his no nonsense voice.

'I had a good reason, Gibbs.' she argued. Gibbs nodded as he answered his cell phone. He murmured something before getting up and walking away.

'I'll be in MTAC if you need me.' He called over his shoulder.

'Gibbs!' Kate yelled as he walked away.

'Get back to work Agent Todd.' He shouted back as he climbed the stairs. 'You know what happens to agents who break my rules.' With that he disappeared into the other room.

Kate sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

'Which rule is he talking about?' Jack asked suddenly, snapping Kate back to reality. She hesitated before answering, sure of what Gibbs had meant.

'Rule 12.' She moved back to her desk. 'Maybe some others too.'

'Rule 12?' Jack asked. 'What's rule 12? I don't think I've heard it.' Kate looked up at him.

'I don't remember.' She lied. Jack looked confused.

'But you just said that that was what he meant. You must know what it means if you understood what he meant.' He explained his confusion.

'Gibbs always says that I've broken Rule 12.' She made up to cover herself. Jack looked at her weirdly, pretty sure she was lying, but didn't push it any further as Kate avoided eye contact. He didn't want to annoy her.

Kate tried to do her paperwork, but was too wound up to do so. Instead, she switched on her computer and checked her mail. The top one was from Abby, and it had been sent only an hour previously.

_Hey Kate. Gone to see Tony. _

_Took your spare key from the draw by using my spare that you gave me for it. (did that make sense?) _

_um… don't worry – I'll take care of him (wink wink). If I'm not back in 2 hours, I guess you can assume I've taken care of him TOO well. Lol._

_Well… I guess I wouldn't… but it just sounded funny. G2G before Gibbs doesn't let me go at all._

_Abs x_

She sighed as she read the email, and then opened the drawer with her own key to find the spares to Tony's and her own apartment gone. _So not fair_ she grumbled in her mind.

--

Abby parked her car outside Tony's apartment and got out, climbing to the second storey in a matter of seconds. She took out the keys, juggling it around with her other hand grabbing a grocery bag with some delights for the two of them.

Opening the door, she walked in slowly, trying to not make a rattle so not to scare him. The last thing she wanted was to be shot by an ill Tony.

Sneaking into the kitchen, she dumped the bag before looking around the apartment. He wasn't in the living room nor in the kitchen. That only left the bedrooms and the bathroom.

Abby walked to the spare bedroom, and saw that it was empty, like it always was. She had stayed there a couple for times when she and Tony just hung out. She made her way to the main bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, and she could hear the faint sounds of a television playing.

Gently knocking on the door, she opened it. The room was dark as the drapes were closed and the lights were all off. The only light came from the TV. The light that allowed Abby to see Tony sleeping on the bed.

Abby smiled to herself at the adorable sight. _No wonder Kate fell for him. He's just so innocent when he can be_ she thought.

20 minutes later found Abby in the kitchen, making some lunch for both herself and Tony. Well, she wasn't as much making it as she was warming hers up in the microwave and placing his in the fridge. As her lunch warmed up, the microwave pinged a couple of times to tell her that it was done.

Tony woke up when he heard the microwave sound. At first he was confused, but then he got his bearings and tried to figure out who was there. _I didn't leave anything in the microwave did I?_ he thought suddenly. When he looked at the clock, it showed 14:07. _Been asleep for an hour_ he concluded. He got up, swayed a bit, before he stood still and then switched the TV off, trying to listen out for who was in the kitchen. _Kate did go to work, right?_

Abby heard movement in the bedroom, and she too stood still to listen out. When she heard Tony moving once again, she called out to him, making sure that he _wouldn't_ come out at her with a gun pointed at her head.

'Tony? You awake? Or are you sleepwalking again?' she yelled.

Tony recognised the voice as the one and only Abby Sciuto. He walked slowly to the kitchen and climbed into a stool, placing his head on his folded arms onto the island top.

'You alright Tony?' she asked as she got her food to the table.

'Yeah.' He looked up. 'You brought me lunch?' he smiled, although his normal childish look was lost in the paling of his face.

'Yup! Stopped by at Subway. Couldn't think of anything else to get ya that wouldn't end up in Kate wanting to kill me for giving you 'unhealthy' food.' She told him as she took a bite of her melted sub.

'Huh. Did Kate send you here to check up on me?' he asked. Abby put on a hurt look, a hand on her heart.

'Anthony DiNozzo! Do you not think that _I _would come and see you if you were ill?' she snapped.

'Of course you do! That's why you're here right now.' He corrected himself.

'Yes! It is! And you better believe it.' She nodded her head furiously before taking a bite.

'But still… Kate didn't send you?' Abby looked at him with hard eyes. 'I'm just _asking_!' When Abby didn't stop looking at him, he smiled. 'So… where's my food?'

Abby pointed to the fridge, and he got up to get it. Well, he tried to get up, but in doing so, he collapsed back into the stool.

'Tony!' she yelled, standing up.

'I'm fine. Just a bit light-headed.' He waved her off before attempting to get up once again. This time he managed to walk to the fridge and get his sandwich out fine. Well, he hoped it look like he was fine to Abby. In reality, his head was pounding, and he couldn't see really well.

Abby watched him like a hawk. While they ate, she kept a steady eye on him. And just before she left, which was about an hour later, she eyed him carefully.

'I know I'm irresistible, Abby, but should you be doing that?' Tony joked. Abby whacked him upside the head.

'I'm just trying to see if I should leave you alone or not.' She admitted. Tony looked at her sympathetically.

'I'm _fine_. Ok. I assure you, you can leave me alone. In fact, I give you permission to go right now before Gibbs kills me for keeping _you_ here too.' He told her, leaning against the wall near the door with his arms crossed.

'Are you sure?' she asked once more.

'What do you want me to do, Abs? Dance? Jump like crazy? Shoot a gun? _I'm fine_. And if I weren't, do you really think that Kate would be at work right now?' he reasoned with her. Abby understood what he meant. No matter how dedicated to her job Kate was, there was some things in her life that were more important.

'Ok. But I'm gonna call you later, 'k?' Abby made the deal as Tony ushered her out of the door.

'Ok. Bye Abby. Thanks for lunch… and the rest of the stuff.' She smiled her goofy smile at her before jumping down the stairs and into her car.

Tony watched her go before shutting the door and collapsing onto the couch. He had put on an act for the last hour and now he needed to recuperate.

--

When Abby got back to the lab at 3.30, everyone was out once again. There was note left in her lab, written by McGee, letting her know what he had done and what was left to do, and a cup of Caf-Pow! on top of it, obviously left by Gibbs. She got on with the work as quickly as she could.

An hour later, Kate came down into the lab with some more evidence.

'Wotcha got for me, Kate?' she asked, as hyper as ever.

'Some… stuff.' She replied, throwing the bag onto the table.

'Kate! You need to be gentle with the evidence! The evidence is like a baby!' when Kate raised an eyebrow, she continued. 'Evidence is what forms the case. Without any evidence, there would be no case. Just like without a baby there would be no… people.' She nodded her head.

'That was the worst comparison ever, Abby.' Kate said in a monotone voice.

'Ok. What's wrong?' Abby asked her. Kate shook her head. 'Caitlin…' she said in her best imitation of Gibbs' voice.

'Where do I start?' Kate laughed hollowly.

'Aw… Kate.' Abby gave her best friend a hug. 'What's wrong? Is it Tony? Are you worried about him?'

'That's a part of it.' Kate shrugged. 'How was he?'

'He was… ok, I guess.' Abby half lied. 'He looked a bit pale, but he was like himself.'

'Yeah?' Kate asked her. Once again, the profiler in her could see the littlest difference in the forensic scientist as she spoke.

'Yup!' Abby replied. Just then, the elevator doors opened once again to present Jack. Kate stood straighter.

'Kate, Gibbs wants to see us upstairs. Abby, he sent down this for you look at.' He informed them.

'Alright!' Abby said in glee when she got some of the suspect names. 'Easy work!' When Kate and Jack both gave her a look, she shrugged. 'I've got a party to go to tonight…' she murmured. Jack laughed as he and Kate walked to the elevators.

'Everything ok?' Jack asked Kate in the elevator.

'Yeah. Just fine.' She replied. Jack knew she was lying, once again. Before he could ask her anything, they reached their floor.

Gibbs updated them on the case, telling them what to do and giving them a list of people to find. The three agents went to desks to read up on the suspects and the victim, while Gibbs went to see Ducky.

At almost 5 o'clock precisely, Kate's cell rang. She looked at the caller ID, but it showed up as restricted. She had no choice but to answer it.

'Agent Todd.' She automatically answered.

'Katie! Where are you?' Tony's voice came through. Kate couldn't help but smile. 'Are you _still_ at work?' she noticed that his vice was quieter than normal.

'Yeah, I am. And before you ask, no I dunno when I'll be leaving.'

'You know me too well.' He sighed.

'It goes both ways, sweetie.' Kate replied.

'Are you working on _another_ case?' Tony whined.

'Yup.'

'What's this one about?'

'I can't tell you, Tony. Gibbs'll kill me if I do.' She informed him.

Across from her, Jack listened to the conversation slyly. He knew that her and this Tony guy were close; they were partners after all, but he didn't know anything else. To be honest, the only things about Tony that he knew were that he broke most of the rules and did hardly any work.

'C'mon Kate.' Tony's voice cracked a bit at the end. Kate was going to say something but he continued. 'Maybe I could help and get you outta there quicker.'

'No, Tony. It's not going to work.' She laughed.

'But-' Kat never got to hear the rest of the sentence as Gibbs had came from nowhere, as always, and ripped the cell away from her.

'DiNozzo! Didn't I tell you not to distract my agents again?' he barked into the phone.

'Well, technically, you told me not to let you catch me doing so. Also, I don't believe that I was distracting Kate that much. She sounded really tired. Maybe you should send her ho-'

'DiNozzo! Shut up!' Gibbs gave the cell back to Kate, surprisingly not having hung up on him.

'Kate?'

'Yeah?'

'I think Gibbs hate me.' Tony said in astonishment.

'You _think_?' Kate snorted.

'Yeah. I mean… he just told me to shut up. No threats, nothing.'

'So that makes him _hate_ you... how?' Kate murmured the sentence, knowing that Gibbs, especially, could hear what she was saying.

'Well, yeah. I mean,' Tony paused and swallowed. 'I mean, if he, if he-' Kate heard him gasp a bit.

'Tony?' she asked, curiously. '_Tony!_' she said, worry poured into that one name. When the line went dead with a loud thump, she jumped up and ran to elevator, grabbing her purse on the way.

Gibbs, McGee and Jack watched her do so before Gibbs ran after her. There was only one thing that could make her jump and run like that. And Gibbs didn't like it.

'McGee! EMTs. Tony's. _NOW_!' he instructed as he went after Kate. He prayed to God that he was wrong.

**OK – so I gave you a cliffie… but I just _had_ to end it there otherwise it would've been too long.**

**So… theories anyone?? Does Tony die? And then Kate ends up with Jack? Or was Tony abducted by aliens?!?! (sorry – but I'm trying to lighten to mood.)**

**Please R&R!!**

**xXx Tiana**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW! **

**The reviews were AWESOME!**

**I'm sorry that I didn't get this up sooner – school sucks and it don't help when you can't cook but are going to college across the country later this year! (You don't wanna know)**

**So on with the story!**

**Please R&R!!**

**xXx Tiana**

Gibbs reached the ground floor the same time as Kate; him by stairs and her by the elevator. Kate walked with urgency and Gibbs had to run to get to her before she got into her car and drove off.

'Kate!' he shouted. She didn't seem to notice, or she did and simply ignored him as she kept on walking.

Gibbs was closer to her now, and he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her and to make sure she'd notice this time.

'Kate!' he yelled.

'What, Gibbs?' she yelled back. He had never heard Kate yell before, at least not to him nor like that. He was used to her yelling at Tony or McGee all the time, but not to anyone else, hardly.

'Let me drive.' He told her. Once he looked into her eyes properly, he saw the fear and worry in them, with tears threatening to spill. 'I'll get us there quicker.' He reasoned.

Gibbs knew that if it meant that she could get to Tony quicker and sooner, then she'll let him do anything. And true to it, she handed her keys to him. Tony's car was still sitting there, next to hers.

They got into the car and Gibbs zoomed off in lightening speed, and for once, Kate was glad to be in the same car that her boss was in and was driving.

--

McGee had called an ambulance before turning to face Jack.

'What happened?' he asked the actual newbie.

'I dunno. One minute Kate was on the phone, the next she was running outta here.' Jack replied. McGee sat for a couple of minutes before resting back against his chair.

'God. Tony, I hope he's ok. Uh… I gotta let Abby know.' He murmured, getting up to go to her lab.

'Anything I can do?' Jack asked.

'I dunno.' McGee replied, not helping at all while heading to the elevator. Jack sat at his desk, trying to figure out what this meant.

--

The drive to Tony's apartment took 5 minutes instead of the normal 20. Gibbs didn't stop the car once, nor slow it down, until it pulled up in front of the building. Before the car even had time to stop, Kate was out of the vehicle and climbing up the stairs.

Everything that she was doing was in numb shock; just getting it done to find Tony. She opened the door to the apartment and walked straight in, looking around the living room for him. When she didn't find him, she went into the kitchen, where there was still no sign of him.

Kate quickened her pace now. She jogged down the hall and into the first bedroom, the spare one, only to find it the same as Abby had; empty. That left only three possibilities. The bathroom, the en-suite or his bedroom.

Gibbs had parked the car and jogged up the stairs. He saw Kate walk down the hall. Following her, he saw her enter a room and a few seconds later heard her yell Tony's name. He ran to the room, which could not be mistaken as anything other than his bedroom.

'He's still breathing.' She informed him as he stepped into the room. Tony was lying on his side on the floor, near the bed. He looked as if he was sleeping, but Gibbs and Kate both knew that was not true.

'The EMTs are on their way.' Almost as he said it, he could hear the faint noise of the sirens. Gibbs had left the door open, so he was sure that they would be there soon. 'What happened?' he asked her.

'I dunno.' She moved her hands over his body, making sure that there weren't any injuries that she couldn't see. 'Dammit!' she cried as one of her hands came to the back of his head.

'What is it?' Gibbs asked suddenly, worried. He moved over to where Kate kneeled over DiNozzo's body. 'Kate?' he couldn't see what was wrong as Kate was covering him with her body.

'He's bleeding! He must've hit his head when he fell.' She concluded. She turned her attention aback to Tony. 'Tony? Can you hear me? C'mon, DiNozzo!' she whispered.

Gibbs walked out of the room as he continued to hear his agent trying to get his _other_ agent to respond. He shook his head. Not once so far had anyone in his team been injured as badly as Tony was, and he wasn't even on duty.

A minute later, Gibbs heard the ambulance stop in front of the apartment, and then a second later saw them come through the door. He guided them to the room where Kate was still talking to Tony.

'What have we got?' a lady asked her. Kate looked at her and replied.

'Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.' The EMT made her move, but Kate didn't let go of his hand.

'What happened?' she asked as she did a routine check.

'He's bleeding from the side of his head.' Kate informed her. She gave her a curios look. 'I checked.'

'What happened?' the EMT replied.

'I dunno. He was talking to me on the phone one minute and then… I dunno. I think he fell.'

'Ok. I need you to move, miss.' She told her. Kate thought about it for a second. She really didn't want to move, but a hard look from the EMT made her think again. Hs e got up slowly and stood by Gibbs in the doorway. Another EMT helped the lady as they prepped him to be taken to the hospital.

Gibbs placed a hand on Kate's arm, and pointed to the living room with his head. Kate looked over her shoulder to see the EMTs still working on Tony. She wrapped her arms around herself and then followed Gibbs into the main room.

'I need you to go with DiNozzo. I'll follow and call Ducky too.' He informed her. Kate nodded along. 'Kate. DiNozzo'll be fine. You really think that he's gonna let chicken pox beat him?' Kate laughed despite herself. When it was put in that way, she couldn't help but agree.

'Alright. I'll see you there.' She walked away from him and to the door as she watched EMTs take her boyfriend away. Following them, she got into the ambulance, holding onto Tony's hand all the way there.

--

Abby was in her lab, Caf-Pow! still in hand, when McGee came rushing in.

'Abby!' He yelled. For once, Abby turned around at the sound of her name. Her smile slipped from her face when she saw his face.

'What is it, McGee?' she asked, going over to stop her music.

'I dunno.' He replied, out of breath.

'What do you mean 'I dunno'? You came running like there was an emergency! You got me worried there!' when she saw a guilty look on McGee's face, she frowned. 'Timothy? What is it? There is something wrong, isn't there?'

'Kate was on the phone to Tony and then rushed off.' When Abby's face didn't change, he continued. 'Gibbs told me to get the EMTs over at his place.'

'Oh my God! Oh my _God_! What's wrong with him? Did he say anything?' she asked quickly. 'Did Kate say anything?'

'I dunno. Kate ran out without a word and Gibbs followed her, telling me what to do. He might be wrong, Abby.'

'This is Gibbs we're talking abut! He's _never_ wrong. Apart for when it comes to marriages. But this ain't about marriages!' she took a breath and sat down. 'I knew I shouldn't have left him! He wasn't alright! Of course he wasn't! He's ill!' she babbled on.

'Look, Abby.' McGee went and placed his hands on her shoulders. 'We don't know anything. He might be at home right now, getting beaten up _by_ Kate for making us worry.' He smiled as he heard her laugh.

'Can you phone Gibbs and find out, please?' she asked him.

'Sure.' He whipped out his cell phone and rang his boss. On the second ring, Gibbs answered it.

'Gibbs.' His rough voice barked.

'Boss. It's McGee.' He replied.

'Yeah?'

'Um… what's going on, boss?' he asked, timidly. He could hear his boss shift and then walk.

'Get Ducky and meet us at Bethesda.' Was all he said before snapping the phone off. McGee stared as his phone before turning to Abby. He cleared his throat before speaking.

'He wants…' he cleared his throat again, making Abby more nervous. 'He wants us to get Ducky and meet him at Bethesda.'

'Oh my God, McGee! Tony must be ill! I shouldn't have left him!' she said, ears pricking her eyes.

'No, no, no, no! Abby! This _isn't_ your fault!' he pulled Abby into a hug before pulling away. 'C'mon. Let's go so he can tell you for himself.' Abby nodded as McGee leaded her out of the lab.

'You're a good friend, Timmy.' She whispered as they got into the elevator to go the morgue.

_Friend_…_she said 'friend'_ was all that McGee could think about in that sentence.

**Sorry if I cut it short – but if I kept on going, I wouldn't have kept my promise to update by Monday morning! But – I will update quick!**

**Please R&R!!! Let me know what you think… and what you wanna see happen. Of course I have my idea planned out… I hope you guys will like it….**

**xXx Tiana**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!!!**

**WOW! Loving the reviews once again!**

**Oh – just as a for warning – anything that I state here medically may not be true – seeing as I am 18 and in high school (just a couple more months left) and I dunno if any of this is true. So please excuse any mistakes!!**

**On with the story…**

**xXx Tiana**

30 minutes later, Abby was running up the stairs at the hospital, with McGee and Ducky behind her. Well, McGee was; Ducky had decided to wait for the elevator. As soon as she had reached the right floor, she bounded out of the doors and into the wards.

Kate was leaning against the wall in the waiting area, staring out into space and chewing on her nail. She didn't know what was going on, and she couldn't do anything else. Her attention was suddenly broken away from the speck of dust in the air by someone yelling her name.

'Kate!' Abby yelled when she saw her. She grabbed her best friend in a hug just as McGee caught up with them. 'Where is he?'

'I don't know. They won't let me see him or tell me anything.' Kate replied. Abby hugged her once again, and Kate returned it. Just then, Ducky came along too.

'Caitlin. Any news?' when Kate shook her head, he nodded. 'Where's Jethro?' Kate looked over her shoulder to the nurse's station.

'He went to find some coffee. But I think he went after some doctors.' She told him. They all smiled a bit, knowing that Gibbs was probably most certainly on the lookout, or terrorizing, the doctors to get some information.

'I'll go see if I can track him. Don't worry, Caitlin. Young Anthony will be fine.' Ducky hugged Kate before going to find Gibbs. That left Abby, McGee and Kate in the waiting area once again. None of them spoke, not knowing quite what to say. They were all also worried for their team mate.

It was 2 hours later that Ducky came back with Gibbs and a doctor in tow. 2 hours of Gibbs and Ducky coming back to see if there was any updates, and 2 hours of pacing and not knowing what to do. All three of then stood and looked at the other three expectantly.

'Dr. Christianson is the doctor looking after Tony.' Gibbs explained. They all gave a short nod.

'Agent DiNozzo suffered from a small inflammation in the brain due to an infection that he must have picked up recently.' Kate, Abby and McGee all stood shocked. Abby moved to stand next to Kate, putting a hand on her arm. 'The inflammation caused him to pass out. He lost a lot of blood via the cut at the back of head, due to the excess build up it from the inflammation. Thankfully, if the cut hadn't occurred, he might have suffered some brain damage because of the pressure on his brain.'

'So he's gong to be ok?' Kate asked, her voice quavering.

'He should be ok. I can't be certain for another 24 to 48 hours, ma'am. We'll be keeping an eye on him until then. If all goes well, he'll be up in 48 hours and have hardly any repercussions from this.' The doctor explained.

''Hardly any'?' Gibbs asked.

The doctor turned to look at him.

'Your agent underwent brain surgery, sir. There is no way of knowing what after effect this may cause, if any, this early.' Just as Gibbs opened his mouth to say something else Abby interrupted.

'Can we see him?'

'Sure, but only a couple at a time. He is still under anaesthesia.' The doctor led then to a room in the ICU section. 'If you need anything, don't hesitate to call a nurse who will page me. Don't worry,' he added. 'He is young and I believe that he chances are good.' He turned away and walked off.

Kate placed a hand on the door, prepared to go in. she then felt Abby's hand on her shoulder. She looked at the Goth and could read her clearly.

'I'll be fine. I _am_ fine.' Kate told her, smiling, answering her unasked question. Truth was, she didn't know how she felt, but she wanted to see Tony all the same, and she wasn't going to break down when he was the one who was in that bed in the ICU room.

When she walked into the room, she took each step steadily until she got next to the bed. Tony laid there with a bandage wrapped around his head, and some gauze sticking out at the bottom of it at the back.

But the first thing that Kate had noticed were machines in the room. There were too many of then, all making various noises. All hooked up to Tony somehow. She picked up on of his hands and held it in her own. It felt limp, Kate realised. Not the heavy, protective one that she was used to.

Gibbs had followed her into the room, but had stayed back a couple of step. Now, he went to Tony's other side. He still ad a coffee in one hand. He too, had noticed the machines. Sighing, he rested his other hand on the bed.

'I meant what I said, Kate.' He spoke after a moment of silence. Kate looked up at him. Gibbs was looking at Tony too. 'I've never lost an agent before, and it's not going to start with DiNozzo now.' He repeated his words from earlier. He now moved to the end of the bed to read his charts. Kate nodded, knowing that Gibbs could see her, even if it didn't seem like it.

Soon after, there was a knock at the door, and Abby's head popped in. both Kate and Gibbs turned to face her.

'Can I come in?' she whispered, but in the quite room, it seemed much louder.

'Yeah.' Kate whispered back. She stood straighter and let go of Tony's hand. 'I was just about to… uh… call you.' She told her, walking towards her to exit the room.

'Kate…' Abby called after her, but Kate carried on out of the room. Abby followed her, but McGee stopped her when she got out of the room.

'Leave her. I think she needs to think.' He told her. Abby looked at him and then at Kate's retreating form. She nodded and entered the room.

--

Kate didn't know where she was going. She just let her feet take her wherever they wanted to go. Finally, she came across a cafeteria with some vending and a coffee machine. It was only then that she had realised that she hadn't ate since lunch, and it was currently 8.30pm. She headed to the coffee machine, but then noticed that she didn't have her purse on her.

_Must have left it _thereshe thought. Luckily, after a couple of months on the job, Kate had realised that they often worked till late on a crime scene, or for a long time, which had made her to start carrying money in her pockets, just in case.

Now, with coffee, Kate made her way back. However, as she hadn't known how she had gotten to where she was, it was easier said than done. Fortunately, she knew she had to go to the ICU, which was only on one floor.

As she made her way there, she came across a glass boardwalk, kind of like at an airport that connected two terminals together. This, however, was stranded. Kate stopped and leaned against the railings, staring out of the glass at the dark, star filled sky.

She had pushed all her thoughts out of her head for the past 3 hours or so, just focusing on Tony and wondering what the hell was going on with him. But now that she knew, she could allow her thoughts back again.

_I shouldn't have left this morning… why does he have to be so Goddamn stubborn for... chickenpox to this… oh my God, he was right! He is going to d-… NO! DO NOT think that!_

Kate's mind couldn't stay on one track. Her thoughts flipped from one to another, each interlinked, but none completed.

_I can't think that… why did he get chickenpox for?... why do I even car?... why couldn't I keep it professional for once?... I shouldn't have trusted him… especially not this morning…_

'I shouldn't have left him.' She said out loud.

'It's not your fault, Kate.' Abby told her. She had gone to look for her after seeing Tony. She now stood next to her best friend, also leaning against the railing.

'I knew he was worse today. But I left him. And I shouldn't have.' Kate carried on.

'Kate, this is Tony we're talking about. There was _no way_ of making him change his mind.' Abby reminded her but Kate shook her head.

'_I_ could make him change his mind. But I didn't try to. Or I did, but he convinced me otherwise.' Kate couldn't think anymore. _Was it really just this morning that I was late for work?_ She thought._ That Jack asked me out in the car?_ Kate frowned at the stray thought.

Neither of the girls said anything for a while. Kate sipped at her coffee, while Abby stared out of the window with her. Finally, Kate turned around and sat on the ground, leaning her head back against the railings. Abby joined her there.

'I knew he was ill. That he was worse than before.' Abby whispered. Kate looked at her with a strange look. 'This afternoon, when you asked me how he was, I lied. Kinda. He was pale, and he _was_ like himself, but he was also really tried and…' Abby stopped, looking down at her hands.

'And?' Kate reminded her prompting her to go on.

'And he was swaying. He looked like he was going to collapse. But he said he was ok, and I believed him.' Abby had tears coming to her eyes now. She tried to keep them back, but it wasn't that easy. 'I'm sorry. I should've told you. I just didn't want you to worry.'

Kate sighed. She knew that she could just blame Abby, and get it off of her shoulders, but it wasn't her. It wasn't the way that Kate Todd did things.

'Shh, it's ok. It's not you fault, Abby.' Kate wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to her, allowing Abby to rest her head on her shoulder.

'I shouldn't have left him.'

'And neither should have I. But we did, and it's done. Right?' Kate asked her, uncertainty pushing its way into her mind.

'Right.' Abby whispered back. 'And if he didn't have that cut on his head, he'd be worse. Right?'

'Right.' Kate replied. The sat like that for a moment before Kate sighed. 'Trust Tony to turn an accident into something that'll save his life.' Abby giggled at her comment.

'Only Tony.' Kate laughed with her. 'He'll be ok. If we believe it, it'll happen.'

'I hope so'

'Tony's not going to let go that easily. There's so much left for him to do.' Abby said. Kate looked at her funnily, causing then both to sit upright.

'Such as?' Kate asked, wanting to know what Tony had 'left to do'

'Such as saying 'I love you' to you, and marrying you, and- ' Abby stopped her words when Kate got up, a small smile playing on her lips.

'I'm going now.' She announced, walking past Abby, causing the Goth to jump up and walked besides her.

'I was just saying. And you know it's true.' When Kate shot her a glare, she just smiled. 'You'll see. He'll be fine.'

'Yeah.' Kate replied, not as confident as before.

--

10 minutes later, all five of them were in Tony's room. Even though the doctor had just said a couple of them at a time. Kate assumed that Gibbs used his 'power' to pull some strings.

When the nurse came in to check up on him, all five were ordered out. They all reluctantly left.

'It's getting late. Why don't you head home? There's nothing else that can be done tonight.' Ducky said, his words mainly aimed at Abby and McGee.

McGee nodded and Abby sighed in defeat. She turned to look at Kate, but she wasn't paying any attention to anyone, instead she was looking through the window into Tony's room.

Gibbs noticed Abby's hesitation. When she looked at him, he nodded, assuring her that he would talk to Kate. Abby sighed once again and allowed McGee to drive her home.

'I might head home too. Mother would worry if I don't.' Ducky went over to Kate, who turned to face him. 'Let me know if there's any change, or anything, ok?' Kate nodded and accepted his hug, before he headed home too.

That just left Gibbs and Kate alone outside Tony's room. When she faced him, she knew what he was going to say. Or she thought she did. To be honest, no one could ever guess what Gibbs was going to say. Ever.

'I'm staying, Gibbs.' She told him. Gibbs gave her the all knowing smile.

'I know, Kate.'

'Then don't try to convince me otherwise.' She informed him.

'I wasn't going to.' He insisted. The nurse finally came out of the room, allowing the two of them in.

Kate went striaght to Tony's side and sat it the chair that was pulled up next to his bed. She was no longer fazed by the machines or the numerous wires hooked up to him. Gibbs, however, checked Tony's charts once again. Kate watched him do so.

'Do you even know what those mean, Gibbs?' she asked. He looked at her with the smile again.

'No change.' He replied. Kate looked at him in disbelieve, but pushed the fact that Gibbs could read it for something more important.

'That's good, right?'

'It sure ain't bad.' He told her. Kate nodded.

Gibbs walked over to her and placed the charts in front of her, over her shoulder.

'Let me know if anything happens, Agent Todd.' Gibbs demanded. Kate looked at him, knowing that his order was a personal one as well as a professional one.

'I will.' She whispered as Gibbs nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Kate alone with Tony.

She looked at the charts that Gibbs had placed in front of her, and laughed at what she saw. In each of the columns, for all of the things that the nurses were looking for, was written 'No Change'. _No wonder he knew _Kate thought

Getting up, she placed the charts back at the end of the bed before taking her place by Tony's die once again. Taking his hand in hers, she held it tight and held it in front of her mouth, as she gently placed a kiss on his hand.

'You've gotta wake up, Tony. Everyone's counting on you. Abby's got your life planned out, and she'll be upset if you didn't fulfil it.' She whispered. '_I'm _counting on you. I need you, Tony. I need you so much. I can't stand having another partner at work. And I can't stand not having you to talk to. And I wouldn't be able to stand not having you at all.' Kate's voice started to tremble at the end. She didn't once look at him, instead looking at his hand as she gripped it. 'So you better wake up. And I'm _telling_ you to. So you better do it.' She let her tears fall as she looked at him finally. 'Just wake up.'

**IM SORRY IT TOOK LONG TO UPDATE! I got writer's block **

**But it won't be this long next time – I promise!!!**

**More TATE next time! And I mean MORE TATE!!**

**And no - lhjjh () - I didn't forget you guys – I never could! !**

**Please R&R!!**

**xXx Tiana**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya!**

**WOW! Thanx for the reviews!**

**Jack is back in this one!!! SO be warned!**

**PLEASE R&R!!!**

**xXx Tiana**

36 hours after Tony had been out of surgery, there was still no change. But as Abby kept on saying, no change was better than a bad change.

During those 36 hours, Kate had only gone home once, which was the previous night, after much persuasion from everyone else. Gibbs and Abby had stayed with Tony that night. Now, Kate was back. She hadn't slept much, but she had eaten, showered and changed, which was better. 41 hours after the surgery, it was 1pm and Kate once gain sat with Tony. It was only a matter of time until he awoke, she was sure.

Suddenly, there was a tapping at the door, and Kate looked up from the magazine that Abby had left there, expecting to see the Goth, or the boss. But she surly didn't expect to see Jack. The last time she had seen him was 2 days ago, before she had gotten that call from Tony.

Jack had had the lunch hour to do something, and the only thing that he could think of doing was to go to the hospital. Not to see Tony, he didn't ever know him, but to see Kate, he was worried about her, not to mention possible in love with her too.

'Hey.' He said.

'Hey.' Kate replied, not sure why he was there.

'I bought you some coffee.' He held out the cup in his hand to her. Kate stood up from the unusually comfortable chair and went to him to get it.

'Thanks.' She simply answered back. Jack nodded. He looked around the room abd finally at Tony.

'How is he?' he nodded towards the agent. Kate shrugged.

'No change.' She walked over to the bed now, as Jack followed her.

'I'm sure he'll be fine, Kate.' Jack comforted her. Kate nodded.

'That's what everyone says.'

'You don't believe it?' Jack asked. She snorted.

'I don't have a choice.' He looked at her sceptically. 'I have to believe he'll get better, you know? I _want_ him to get better, so it's not like I can say that he won't get better, even though there ids that chance, and no-on is willing to admit it.' Kate shook her head and looked at Jack next to her. 'Sorry, I'm babbling.' She smiled politely at him.

'When was the last time you slept?' Jack asked her.

'Last night.' she replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

Jack remembered to earlier that day, when Gibbs and Abby had came in together, and McGee had asked them both how Toy was. It now all fell into place.

'it doesn't look like you slept much.' He stated. Kate gave him a look tat made him want to clarify what he said. 'I meant that- that you look tired- compared to usually- where you look fine…' he sighed when Kate nodded and turned her attention back to Tony, and he decided to stop before he dug himself into a bigger hole.

'I didn't sleep much. But I'll sleep later.' She claimed.

'Yeah? Later?' Jack asked in a way that remained her of Ton. It pissed her off for some reason.

'Yes, _later! _Later, when my b- partner is out of hospital and back as home, or even better, at _work_.' She snapped.

After the last couple of words, there was an uneasy silence in the room for about 2minutes. Kate decided to apologise. She always had a weakness for making people feel bad. She had to make everything right. Tony called it her 'perfection complex' but she called it manners.

'I didn't mean it like that. What I said before, I mean. I'm sorry.'

'It's ok. I know you didn't.' Jack smiled and sighed, glad that he hadn't ruined his chances.

They fell into silence once again, the only sounds being the machines and the coffees being sloshed in the cups and drunk.

'You just have to keep on believing that he'll be fine. Cos he will if you stay optimistic.' Jack said, his hint of a French accent clear. Once the words came out of his mouth, he realised how stupid and repetitive it sounded. He chuckled wryly. Kate looked at him and smiled at his mishap, and finally she found herself joining Jack laughing. In all honesty, she didn't know _why_ she was laughing, but she was and it felt good.

Jack loved the sound of her laugh, and couldn't help but look at her as she did. They finally calmed down in a couple of minutes, but the tension had gone.

_Maybe he ain't so bad_ Kate thought.

'Kate, I've been meaning to talk to you.' He started, deciding that it was finally time to say something.

'About what?' she asked, nonchantly.

'About that day… in the car.' Jack kept a lock on her, and saw her emotions change in an instant.

_Maybe he is_ Kate fixed her previous thoughts.

'Jack, can we just move past that?' she questioned, not wanting to go into it.

'I just wanted to talk about it. I don't think you understand…' Kate sighed. She thought it was gone, but now the tension was back.

'I don't know if I understand or not, but my answer will not change. Could we please not do this?' _not now_ she added mentally.

'Kate, look, I just wanted to say, to tell you someth-' but Jack was interrupted by the sound of one of the many machines. Kate's attention was warped immediately to Tony.

'Tony? Hey, can you hear me?' she asked gently, grabbing hi hand. There was a small flutter of his eyes, she was sure. 'Hey, Tony. You there, honey?' she asked again.

Slowly, she saw Tony's eyes opening. Well, at first, they were trying to open, but it got there finally, before he shut them in the bright light.

'Kate.' He murmured. His throat felt like sandpaper, and he his head felt like a million tonnes.

'Jack, go get a nurse!' she ordered him. He nodded and turned to go out of the room.

'Am I in hospital?' Tony finally managed to get out.

'Yeah. Yeah , you are.' Kate laid her other hand on his cheek, gently caressing it. 'You have no idea how much trouble you're in when you get out of here, DiNozzo!' the false anger in her voice was betrayed by the tears in her eyes.

'Is there an elephant on my head?' Tony asked. He had his eyes closed, for which Kate was grateful for. She didn't need him comforting her right then. She laughed at his question.

'No, baby, there isn't. But there is a lot of bandage and gauze. Not to mention stitches underneath.' She explained.

'What happened?' his words were slightly slurring, and Kate took it as a sign of tiredness, even though he had been sleeping for the last 2 days.

'Shh, don't worry about that right now. Just rest.' she squeezed his hand as he barely nodded.

A nurse from earlier on came into the room with Jack on her heels. She did all the normal checks, not before pushing Kate out of the way.

Jack had seen the anger pass through her face, and gently laid a hand on her back. He was glad that she didn't shrug it off.

'He seems fine. I'm going to call Dr. Christianson for a check up, but it'll be a while before he gets here. If there is anything that alarms you, call me immediately.' The nurse informed the two of them.

'Sure thing.' Kate replied as she left.

Jack didn't fail to notice how Kate went straight back to Tony as soon as the nurse had finished, nor how her fingers intertwined with his in an instant. With irritation, and jealousy, running through his body, he couldn't help but face the truth.

'I'm going to go call Gibbs.' He told her.

'Good idea. He'll want to know.' She replied as he walked out of the door. If she was a little bit more into focus, her profiler side would have noticed his change of mood. But she wasn't and she hadn't.

Kate's eyes gently grazed along Tony's body, not noticing much apart from the fact that it laid really still. She was entranced in the slight movement of his chest as he breathed that he hadn't noticed him waking up.

'Hey, Kate?' he whispered after a moment. Kate's attention was drawn from his form to listening to him.

'Hmm?' she replied.

'I'm sorry.' His words were barely audible, but it was clear.

'Hey, it's not your fault. Ok?' she reassured him.

'You sure? Cos it usually is…' Tony smiled a bit, and Kate had to smile back.

'I'm sure. Now rest. Jack just went to call Gibbs, so pretty soon; you'll have a lot to answer for.' She told him strictly.

'Oh, so _Jack's_ here?' his voice was laced with amusement, and maybe a hint of envy.

'Yes, he is.' Was all she said.

'Did he keep you… _busy_… while you were waiting for me to wake up?' he hinted, a smirk on his face.

'How can you joke when you're so badly injured?

'What else do you want me to do? Cry?' he mumbled, trying to move into a comfortable position, but never taking his eyes off of Kate. She sat on the side of his bed.

'I'll make you cry in a minute if you don't shut up and rest.' She retorted. Tony laughed, and Kate joined in.

'You can't make me cry, Katie. You wouldn't anyways.'

'Yeah, well you're going the right way to make me do so.' They both laughed once again before neither one of them said anything. Kate would've been sure that Tony was sleeping if he hadn't kept on looking at her every two seconds. 'What?'

'Nothing.' He smiled, but didn't quit it.

'What?' she asked, exasperated, causing Tony to shake his head. This immediately caused pain in his skull. He tried not to show it, but he had involuntarily released a gasp and squeezed his eyes shut, and the hand that Kate had, tightly.

'Remind me never to do that again.' He stated as he opened his eyes, only to find a wide-eyed Kate staring at him like he was crazy. 'What?' he now said.

'Are you _ok_?' she snapped.

'I'm fine… are _you_ ok?' he asked cautiously.

'I'm _fine_.' Tony eyed her again.

'No you're not. What's up?' he asked, sounding more awake than ever before.

'Nothing. Go to sleep.' She discarded.

'Kate? Do you really think that I'm going to sleep after that?' he asked. Kate wasn't sure if he was referring to the pain or to what she had said.

'It's nothing. I'm just glad you're ok. You had me scared… before… and now.' She looked away from him.

'What happened, Kate?' he finally asked. She looked at him and sighed, before starting to tell him what had happened to him from the phone call to when she found him, and then what the doctors had said.

'And here we are, 42 hours or so later.' She smiled. Tony brought her hand to his lips and kiss it.

'I'm sorry.' He repeated.

'It wasn't your fault. You were ill. I knew that and I should've stayed with you.'

'I made you go to work, Kate. And I was too stubborn to admit that I was that ill.' Tony countered. They looked at each other before laughing slightly.

'We make a great pair.' Kate stated the obvious although sarcastically.

'Abby seems to think so.' Tony reminded her.

'You got that right.'

'And me. I think we make a great pair. I think we make a _really great_ pair.' Tony said in a suggestive tone.

'You're in _hospital_. You've just woken up after _brain_ _surgery_. And you're still _ill_. And yet, you still can't stop thinking about getting laid.' She sighed.

'Only cos you're here.' He smirked.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' He whispered, looking deeply into her eyes. 'So this might not be entirely appropriate, or as romantic as you would like it to be, but I love you, Kate. And not _everything_ I think about, or even suggest, is about sex.'

Kate looked at him for a moment. The whole thing that he had said was a bit over her head. She understood it, but at the same time, it was surreal. She smiled gently.

'I love you, too. And I _really_ beg to differ about the latter.' She smirked. Tony smirked back.

**SO?**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**I had to put some TATE into it – I just miss it toooo much!**

**And is it just me or had anyone else noticed that a lot of the FanFics around are now Tiva or Kibbs? I mean, personally, eww! So I thought I'd give people like me some TATE!**

**Please R&R!**

**xXx Tiana**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya! **

**Great reviews – and yeah I agree – it must be a phase of Kibbs and Tiva. But I think that TATE is making it's way back in! **

**Here's my new chapter! **

**Tiana xXx **

Dr. Christianson had soon turned up, so Kate was ushered out of the hospital room and into the waiting room. There, Jack was already sitting, waiting, his cell phone in his hand, being twirled around and around.

Kate took the seat opposite him.

'Did you call Gibbs?' she asked him. He looked at her for the first time since she had walked out of the room.

'Yeah. He said that they would be here soon. Knowing Gibbs, that would possibly be any second now.' He commented, chuckling wryly.

'Yeah, well, that's Gibbs for you.' She said dryly. They fell into a silence, which thankfully didn't last long thanks to their fellow partners coming through the doors, namely Abby.

'Kate! Is he ok? Where is he?' she asked her, running up to her. Kate stood up from her seat.

'He's fine. Dr. Christianson is checking him out as we speak.' She motioned to the room with her hand and Abby headed over to it to peek in through the window. Unfortunately, the window was tiny and the blind behind it was closed.

'So he's fine as in 'fine' fine, or as in 'I'm Tony, I'm too stubborn to admit I'm not fine' fine?' Abby asked as Gibbs approached with Ducky and McGee. Kate smiled at her comment.

'He's fine, Abby.' Was all she said. Abby sighed and did her happy thing, which was jumping up and down clapping.

'I take it from Abigail's reactions that Tony is ok?' Ducky commented.

'The doctor's in with him at the moment, but yeah, he should be.' Kate explained once again. Gibbs nodded while McGee went over to Abby and tried to peak through the window too. Obviously, he saw the same thing as Abby; nothing. Ducky, on the other hand, started to reminisce.

'I remember this case I had once…' he started to say. Gibbs rolled his eyes and Abby and McGee got caught up in their own conversation.

'I'm gonna go get something to eat. Does anyone want anything?' Kate said, looking at all of them. She hadn't had anything proper to eat since the night before. When everyone said that they were fine, she headed off in the direction that she had gone last time.

'Wait, I'll come with you.' A voice came from behind. Kate cringed, but put on a smile as she faced Jack to not let it on.

The two of them walked quietly to the elevator, where they had to wait for it to come. Jack shifted uncomfortably, annoying Kate. Finally, the elevator pinged and the doors opened, revealing no-one inside.

_Of course there isn't_ Kate thought sarcastically to herself. They stepped into metal box, which was considerably bigger than the one at their headquarters, mainly due to the fact that it was in a hospital.

'Kate-' Jack started off suddenly. But Kate turned to face him and interrupted him. She had had enough of this.

'Look, Jack. I think I should clear this up for once and for all, please?' she asked when he went to respond. Jack reluctantly nodded. 'It's not that I _wouldn't_ go out with you, if the circumstances were different, then maybe. But they're not. The main reason is that you're my partner, and I _try_ not to mix my personal life with my professional one.' Kate informed him in a gentle tone. _Not a total lie_ she told herself_ I do _try_ to not to mix it…it just sometimes doesn't work._

By the time that Kate's words had settled in, they had stopped at the appropriate floor and Kate had stepped off, leaving Jack behind to do whatever he wanted.

_'If the circumstances were different'_ he thought to himself. '_It's not that I _wouldn't _go out with you'_. These words kept on going around in his head, trying to line it all up. _She won't have office relationships. She can't be with DiNozzo,_ he thought with relief_ that would be mixing personal with professional_ he concluded.

--

When Kate returned to Tony's room after grabbing a couple of snacks, she wasn't surprised to see everyone in there, except for Jack.

'Hey, Kate.' McGee said, being the first to see her. She smiled and joined them. Tony was sitting up in bed and seemed fine, if not a bit tired.

'Where did Jack go?' Abby asked her. Kate gave a shy smile and looked down a bit.

'I think he went to find something else.' She made up. She was a profiler, so she was able to keep her composure. But Gibbs was a walking human lie detector. And right now, he knew she was lying.

'You lost your _partner_, Kate?' Tony asked from his place. She shot him a glare.

'I didn't say I _lost_ him, Tony, I said he went off somewhere.' She shot back. Everyone in the room smirked as they started to bicker, but Gibbs interrupted before it could escalade.

'When you _do_ find him, send him back to work, alright Kate?' he ordered her.

'Yes, Gibbs.' She obeyed. Gibbs nodded in response and then stood up as the nurse came in, causing everyone else, apart Tony, of course, to follow him.

After doing the normal checks, the nurse looked hesitant whether to say something or not, probably fearing so many Special Agents in one room.

'It's ok. You can say whatever you need to in front of them.' Tony told her. The nurse nodded and informed him that he had a fever and that everyone should leave him to rest before leaving herself.

'Goodbye, Anthony. We'll see you soon.' Ducky said as he left.

'Bye, Tony.' Was all that McGee said. Tony gave him a look and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Abby giving him a killer hug. Kate struggled to keep her laughter back.

'Bye, Tony. You better get well and out of here soon. If I have to force Kate to go home once more…' she left the sentence incomplete, before sending a false glare at the agent. Kate gave her a look back.

'I'll try my best, Abby. Bye.' Tony replied. She turned to the door, but stood there, looking at Kate, waiting for her to look at her. When she finally did, she gave her a huge smile, causing Kate to draw her eyebrows together in confusion. She wanted to ask her why she had such a big smile, but before she could get out of the room, Gibbs turned to talk to her.

'I'll see you tomorrow, yeah Kate?' he asked her in his no nonsense voice. Kate smiled.

'Sure thing.' Gibbs nodded and headed out of the door. 'Bye.' She said at the same time as Tony. They looked at each other, now alone in the room, and laughed at the typical behaviour of their boss.

When the laughter died down, they simply looked at each other. Tony lifted his hand and reached it out for her, and she came over and took it without a seconds thought.

'You should sleep, like the nurse told you to.' Kate told him, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. Tony just looked at her.

'They shaved off my hair.' He said solemnly. 'All of it.' Kate smiled, not trying to hide it. She knew that that topic would come up soon. She just didn't know when he would find out. 'It's not funny, you know.' He spat when he saw her reaction.

'I know, trust me, I know.' She said, still not hiding her smile. Before she could help it, she was laughing out loud, earning a very dirty look from Tony. 'I'm sorry! Ok? I'm sorry.' She took a breath to calm herself.

Sitting on the bed next to Tony, she lifted her hand up with his to her lips, laying a kiss on it and left it there to hide her smile. When Tony, who had been look around the room, returned his gaze onto her, he pulled his hand out of hers.

'You look fine. Honestly, you can't even see it!' Kate reassured her boyfriend. He shot her a 'yeah right' look. 'You look _fine_! By the time the bandages come off, it'll have grown back a bit.' She smiled. 'Anyway, this way you'll look more like a marine.' She giggled before stopping abruptly at Tony's unamused face. 'Not funny?'

'No.'

'Ok.' They paused for a bit. 'When do you get out of here?'

'A week, min. I havta stay until the swelling's gone and the infection.' Tony said in a tone that reminded Kate of a bored child reciting quotes.

'Infection?' Kate questioned. She hadn't heard of an infection.

'Yeah, infection. Although, you and me know it more commonly as chicken pox.' He smiled at her, knowing he had scared. Kate gave him a death glare at his smile.

'Jerk!' she murmured. With everything else going on, she had forgotten about the chicken pox, which had started the whole fiasco. 'I thought it would have gone by now.'

'Nah. Doc said that-' he paused to yawn. 'That it's going away now. The spots are almost all gone, but the infections still there. They're giving me antibiotics to speed it up.' He said, showing her his arm that was hooked up to an IV lead. 'So yeah, a week. Then I get to go home, and stare at the walls there.'

'You bet you do.' Kate replied. 'I wonder where Jack got to.' She said, thinking out loud.

'How'd you lose him?'

'I didn't _lose_ him! He went off… somewhere.' Kate told him, but Tony just smiled his all-knowing smile. 'What?'

'You're lying. You wanna know how I know you're lying?' Tony asked her. Kate rolled her eyes.

'Fine, how do you know I'm lying, Tony?' she sighed.

'Well, I don't, but you just said you're lying…' he smiled again as Kate shot him a look.

'I swear, if you weren't so injured…' she left her threat unfinished.

'Yeah, but I am. So to keep going, where is Jack? Personally, I think he might've gone home. Maybe to… uh… 'cool down' a bit.' Tony smirked at her. Kate looked confused.

'What _are _you talking about?'

'Ok, then maybe he went for a cold shower.' At Kate's disgusted look he added. 'Maybe he had no need?' he wriggled his eyebrows and Kate slapped him one on the chest. She just looked at him. He was still wearing his smirk and was laughing. She shook her head and looked away before looking at him.

'That's just gross, Tony. Seriously gross.' She told him.

'Ah, maybe so. But true, no?'

'No! Ew, no. Tony! How could you say such a thing?!' she exclaimed, hitting him a couple more times.

'Ow! Kate, stop it!' he tried to grab her hands. 'I was just saying!'

'You haven't even met the guy!'

'Yeah, well, Abby is like the gossip queen. And all the times she kept me in touch, it was mostly about Jack.' Tony admitted. For a moment, Kate seemed to think about all those phone calls that Abby made.

'Abby spreads rumours.' She informed him.

'Nah, they're all true. She has to get them from somewhere. I've always assumed it was _you_.' Kate hit him again. It was becoming rather fun. In the end he managed to grab her hands. However, she wasn't expecting it, causing her to fall forward, half onto him. 'Now this is a comfy position.' He smiled. Kate couldn't help but smile back. Her face was directly above his, and almost touching.

'You scared me.' She admitted before leaning down for a gentle kiss. 'I thought I'd lost you.' Her voice was a murmur as she continued to kiss him.

'I'm sorry.' Tony replied in the same tone. 'I won't do it again.' This time it had a hint of laughter in it. Kate heard it too and smiled when kissing him.

'Should we be doing this?' she asked as she pulled back a bit, but Tony's hand on he neck stopped her from going far.

'Does it matter?' he replied, eyeing her lips and pulling her down for more. She hadn't the strength to argue, but finally pulled back, and way out of his grasp, when they needed to breathe.

'I'm not gonna get you even more ill.' Kate stated as she jumped up off of the bed when Tony reached for her again.

'Since when has kissing been so wrong?' Ton asked Kate with a pout. She gave him a sweet smile.

'Since you were in hospital, with no hair, due to brain surgery.' Tony's pout turned into a frown.

'That's just mean.'

'You provoked me!' she sighed and walked over to the bed. 'It doesn't look bad. You kinda look like…. Brad Pitt in 'Fight Club'.' She joked, glad she could make a movie reference. 'You can be schizophrenic too, if ya want.'

'Brad Pitt wasn't schizophrenic in 'Fight Club', Katie. He didn't exist.' Tony explained.

'I'm sure he was…' Kate tried to think about it.

'Actually, Tony's right. He wasn't.' a voice came from the door. Kate and Tony both looked together. 'Sorry, I just thought that I'd come and see if everyone was still here or not.' Kate stood up from her place on the bed.

'It's ok. Gibbs headed back with everyone. He said to let you know.' Kate told Jack. He nodded and there was an awkward silence. Tony could see that Kate as avoiding Jack's look whereas Jack was doing anything but.

'So, you must be the agent that's replacing me, for the time being.' Tony spoke up when noone else did.

'Yeah, I am. You're quite hard to replace, though Agent DiNozzo.' Jack replied as he walked more into the room.

'It's Tony. And yeah, I hope I am.' He said modestly. Well, it was modest for Tony.

'Ok. Well, I've got to go. Kate, are you coming?' he asked his partner.

'No, I'm staying here. I'll be back in tomorrow.' She said somewhat coldly. Jack nodded and left.

'That wasn't awkward.' Tony commented after he was sure that Jack was out of earshot. When Kate didn't say anything, he carried on. 'He seems like a good agent.' Kate nodded and headed back over to him.

'You should rest. Like what the nurse told you to do, about an hour ago now.'

'I'm fine now.' Tony dismissed.

'No, you're not. Now, rest.' Kate ordered him, a bit icily. They glared at each other for a moment, neither one of them willing to back down until Tony finally broke.

'Fine. But you rest too.' Tony compromised.

'I will, when you're sleeping.' Kate said. They both knew that she wouldn't.

'Nah, I want you here.' He patted the bed next to him. Shuffling along in the hospital bed, he made enough space for her.

'Tony… firstly, I can't, the nurse would probably kill me, and secondly, I don't want to hurt you.' She reasoned with him.

'You'll hurt me more if you tell me you don't wanna sleep with me.' Tony said in a pouting voice. Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. Carefully, she lay down next to him, his arms making their way around her. 'That's better.' He whispered to her and she laid still.

'Yeah.' She sighed. He dropped kissed along her jaw and neck before reaching her mouth.

'I love you.' He whispered.

'I love you, too.' She whispered back before giving him one final kiss and then allowing him to sleep.

Kate lay faced away from him, but could tell from his breathing that he was asleep. She gently traced her fingers along his arm that was wrapped around her waist. Not wanting to fall asleep in the fear for someone finding them like that and possibly chuck her out, Kate rolled onto her back to make sure she wouldn't nod off.

She didn't know why, but there was some sort of feeling in her stomach that didn't allow her to think of anything else. It wasn't a good feeling. It was the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She had had these feelings before, but she had never really cared for them. Now, with the man she loved and cared the most for in hospital, right next to her, she just wished she could shake the feeling off.

When Tony moved a bit in his sleep, Kate reached up her hand to place it on his cheek. Gently stroking it, he seemed to fall back into his sleep.

_I'll look after you_ she thought to herself _just in case I have to, I will. _

**Sorry for the wait – but I hope it was worth it?? **

**Please R&R! **

**Tiana xXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya!**

**So, like, I'm supposed to be working right now seeing as I have school tomorrow but I REALLY couldn't be asked to do it, and instead of just doing nothing and wasting time, I thought I'd write this up!**

**So enjoy!!**

**Thanks for ALL of the reviews, btw – I LOVED ALL OF THEM!**

**This chapter has it all – mostly!**

**Please R&R!**

**Tiana xXx**

Being in hospital was one of the most boring places that anyone could be. And Tony had been to boring places before. Hell, even work was boring some of the times, but while he lay in bed, all he wanted to do was get out of there and to work. He didn't care if it meant he had to do paperwork, as long as it meant getting out of there, and doing _something_.

'Hey, Tony! Wocha doing?' a bouncing Abby exclaimed as she entered the hospital room.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' he asked, pointing at the TV on the opposite wall with the remote control.

'Still watching TV?' Abby asked, perching on the bed with him.

'What else?' he replied.

It was now 5 days since he had been admitted into the hospital, and truth be told, he was fine. The doctors had told him that morning that his chicken pox was almost non-existent and that the scar on his head was healing nicely. However, when he asked when he could get out of there, he had gotten the predictable reply of 'in a couple of days.'

But Tony was getting bored of the place. So he told the doctor that he wanted to go home that day. After a couple of lectures of what he was in for, Tony has countered with the fact that the doctor himself said he was fine, and all he did in hospital was sit here, something he could do at home. Dr. Christianson had told him that although he would not recommend it, he was ready to be discharged from hospital if he really wanted to. He really did.

'So, what's new?' Tony asked his daily visitor. It was just past 2 o'clock, and he knew that Abby didn't follow any routine, popping in to see him whenever she felt like it.

'Nothing really. Got a new case, but Gibbs got everyone to the scene just as I left, so I figured I could get back there before they would. Even if I don't, no biggie.' Abby blabbered, shrugging, knowing that Gibbs wouldn't do anything to her. She leaned back in the bed on which Tony was sitting on, leaning back in the same fashion as her.

'God, I hate daytime television. No wonder Gibbs hasn't retired yet. There's _nothing_ to do!' he exclaimed. Abby laughed, pulling out his PSP from behind her back.

'What about this?' she asked, switching it on.

'Gets boring after a while. The screen's too small. Even watching movies on that is useless.' He grumbled. Abby leaned her head onto his shoulder.

'Can't you get out of here? I mean, you can walk out and about. Can't you, like, get out of here, and then come back later?' she asked. Tony gave her a weird look.

'If I could, would I be here now? Anyways, I'm in hospital for a reason. And there's nothing good about this place.' He whined.

'Hmm. That's true. Man, I feel sorry for you. I mean, I felt sorry for you since you got ill, but now I feel _really, really_ sorry for you.' Abby sympathised with him. There was silence for a little while, the only noises coming from the TV or from the games console and Abby making grunting sounds at the game.

'So… how are you and _McGee_ going?' Tony asked the Goth. She took her eyes off of the game momentarily to glance at him, only to see he hadn't taken his eyes off of the TV himself.

'We're fine. Why do you ask?' she replied cautiously.

'Just, you know.' When she looked like she didn't know, Tony continued. 'You mentioned you were going out with him once, but I haven't heard anything about it since then…' he said, probing around for answers.

'Maybe that's cos I don't wanna tell you.' She suggested. Tony gave her a look, leaning away from the bed to get a good look at her.

'And why wouldn't you wanna tell _me_? Abby! If there's something I'm in need off, it's gossip.' He exclaimed. Abby smiled.

'Maybe it's cos I don't want you to hurt Timmy.' When Tony shot her a look from his place on the other side of the bed, where he had moved to now, she nodded. 'I'm not _stupid_, Tony. I know you.'

'I wouldn't _hurt_ him, per se. more like, _threaten_ him until he cries…' he smirked as Abby chucked his pillow at him. 'Hey! I was _kidding!_'

'No, you weren't! This is why I told Kate not to say anything. Not like she would anyways. We both know what you're like.'

'And what's that?' he probed.

'Chauvinistic.' She simply said.

'I am _not_!' when Abby gave him a 'yeah right' look, which looked almost identical to Kate's funnily enough, he persisted with it. 'I am not! It's just that I don't think that… McGee is very… your type… and that he… he's….' Tony looked down and then finally at the remote still in his hand. 'That he's good enough for you.' He added somewhat shyly.

Abby looked at him for a moment before letting a breath out. She couldn't stay mad at him for long. He was like the big brother that she never had, and right now he was acting like it.

'Even if he isn't, Tony, it's not gonna stop me, you know that. And anyway, who said that there was anything going on in the first place?' she asked him, using her polite voice, which kind of freaked Tony out.

'You did.' Abby gave him a 'did I?' look, and Tony thought about it. 'Yeah, you did. When you came to my place the first time. And just now you said that you told Kate not to tell me anything.'

'Doesn't mean anything. I could've just been going out for a drink with a friend. And I tell Kate not to tell you a lot of things.' She shrugged. Tony looked at her incredulously.

'You tell Kate to keep secrets from?' he asked.

'Well, yeah. There's something called privacy, Tony!'

'There's something called honesty! I can't believe she doesn't tell me! And she goes on about how people have to be honest in a relationship. Ha!' Tony rambled on.

'It's not her secret to tell, anyways.' Abby countered. Tony opened his mouth to reply, but found that he couldn't argue with that. Instead he went back to the beginning.

'So, you and McGee then?' he asked.

'Nothing to tell, Tony. And I'm being serious here. There's _nothing_ to tell.' She sighed a bit, and Tony got the hint to leave it alone, not before making a mental note to remember to ask Kate about it.

'Fine.' Tony replied just as a nurse came in to check up on him. Abby immediately jumped off of the bed and Tony sat up straighter. She did all the necessary stuff before writing it all down. She then faced Tony.

'I will tell Dr. Christianson that you're ok to go home. You need to fill in some release forms, and have someone to take you home. You won't be allowed to drive for at least a couple of weeks, possibly longer.' She informed him.

'Sure. That's fine. As long as I can get out of here.' He replied, smiling his smile. The nurse smiled back and left, leaving Abby with Tony.

'I thought you said that you couldn't leave?' Tony shrugged in response. 'Tony!'

'What? The nurse said I was good enough to go home!' he argued.

'Does Kate know?' she asked, knowing very well what the answer was.

'She will when she comes to pick me up.' He replied sweetly.

'Yeah, cos she's gonna let you leave before the doctor's let you.' Abby said sarcastically. Tony threw her a look.

'The doctor is letting me. And she will.' Tony thought about it for a moment. 'Won't she?' It was Abby's turn to shrug as she came to sit on the bed with Tony, picking up the PSP once again.

--

Abby had gotten back to her lab an hour later. When she had entered her lab, she wasn't surprised to see McGee already at work there.

'Hey, McGee! What ya got there?' she asked, coming into her office as per usual.

'Just some details that Gibbs wanted to run a scan on. I got started on it… as you weren't here… but you can take over now… cos you're here now…' he said, tripping over his own words. Abby smiled, liking that fact that she made him so shy around her.

_Maybe he _does_ like me…_

'Ok.' She chirped, her fingers flying on the keyboard.

'So… how was Tony?' McGee asked.

'Yeah, he was good. Gonna get out soon. Can't wait to have him back here.' She mused. After a moment, she looked at McGee, expecting him to agree.

'Yeah, it'll be good to have him back.' He said distractedly.

'Ok, McGee. What is it?' Abby asked, turning to face him, arms crossed. McGee shifted a bit and looked down.

'I'm not saying this in a bad way, but there's something about Morreau that I just don't like.' He said in a hushed tone, coming close to make sure that no-one else heard.

'Yeah?' Abby asked curiously, always intrigued by gossip. 'Why not?'

'I dunno. And there's some kind of tension between him and Kate. It's weird. And uncomfortable.' He explained. The Goth's eyebrows were raised into her fringe.

'_Really?_' she asked. When McGee shrugged and nodded, she thought about it. 'maybe she just doesn't like working with Jack.' She conspired.

'No, but she was ok with him until last week.' He said, shaking his head.

'Last week, huh? Like when Tony had his accident?' Now McGee's eyebrows were raised.

'Yeah! As a matter of fact, it was that day that they were a bit weird. And then when Kate came back.' Abby frowned at the situation. 'What?'

'Kate hasn't mentioned anything to me. Maybe something major's going on…' she thought about it. 'Did they have a fight?'

'Not that I know of.'

'I just don't know then. I would say that maybe they're sneaking around, but Kate wouldn't do that.' McGee shook his head along with her. 'I just don't know, Timmy. We'll havta keep our eyes and ears open for any clues.' He nodded with her.

About 5 minutes later, Kate herself came downstairs to see what else they had for them.

'We're getting nowhere, so I'd thought that maybe you could help us out a bit?' she said to Abby, smiling.

'You can't sweet-talk evidence out of me, Kate.' She laughed, as Kate shook her head.

'Do you have _anything_ for me?'

'Not really. This takes time, Kate. Even Gibbs gave me an hour, and that's a lot of time for him.' She mentioned. Kate shook her head and leaned against the table that she was working on, as the forensic scientist had sent McGee to her office to do some work, flipping open her cell phone.

'You went to see Tony?' she asked her best friend. Abby nodded. 'Everything alright?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't it be?' she gave a quick glance at her.

'Cos the hospital keeps on ringing me, but it's not the emergency number, so I haven't had time to find out what they want.' She explained.

'Kate, I'm sure that Gibbs would understand you answering a call from the hospital.' Kate shrugged.

'Yeah, well, it's no big deal. We said that we'd keep personal from work, and recently it's been too mixed up.' she found the number that she had been looking for in her cell and rang it, waiting for someone to pick up.

Abby had an inkling to why the hospital had been ringing, but she thought that she would let Kate find out by herself, just in case she was wrong. Plus this way, she wouldn't get caught up in it.

'You have _got_ to be kidding me.' Kate murmured as she hung up the phone. Abby pretended no to hear. 'Did you know about this?' Kate asked her.

'About what?' she replied innocently.

'About Tony getting discharged today.'

'Uh… kinda.' Kate shot her an 'and you didn't tell me?' look. 'In my defence, Kate, I was going to tell you when you mentioned Tony, but when you did, you were phoning the hospital anyways, so I though that they could let you know instead cos it would be easier.' She finally breathed.

'Fine.' She said, accepting her answer. 'I still don't think that he should be at home. He's in hospital for a reason.' She sighed.

'Yeah, well if you saw how depressed Tony looked in there, you would change your mind.' Abby countered.

'I doubt it.' Kate scoffed. 'Guess I'm gonna havta head over there after work, then.'

'You're not gonna make him stay there, are you?' Abby asked, in fear for what Kate could make Tony do.

'What do you think, Abby?' Kate asked sceptically. Abby honestly didn't know what she thought.

--

Tony was sitting on the chair in his room, reading a not really interesting crime novel. It was just past 5.30, but he didn't notice. Time didn't seem to have a pace in the hospital.

'What the hell, DiNozzo?' Kate exclaimed as she entered the room. Tony looked up from his book to his girlfriend.

'You found out.' He stated.

'Yeah, I found out. You're just lucky that I can't slap you upside the head right now!' she sighed as Tony self-consciously reached up to his head. The bandages were gone, but the plaster was still there.

'So… you come take me home?' Tony asked, flashing his smile at her. She gave him an annoyed look as she sat on his bed.

'No. I came to talk you out of this.' She snapped. Tony frowned.

'You can't talk me out of this, Katie. I've made my mind up.'

'And you can't get out of here unless you convince me otherwise.' She smiled back at him. Tony's face fell when he realised that she was right. There was no other way that they would let him home. Unless…

'If you don't take me, I'll get Abby to.' Kate raised an eyebrow.

'Seriously? You think Abby would take you home?' her tone was mocking.

'Yeah…' Tony wasn't so sure anymore. They both stared at each other, neither one of them wanting to back down. 'Kate…'

'Tony…' she replied.

'Please?' Tony's voice was sweet and innocent, and along with his angel-like face, Kate reluctantly backed down.

'Fine.' She sighed exasperatedly. 'Fine. But one sign that you shouldn't be at home, and I'm bringing you right back here. Ok?'

'Ok!' Tony nodded, ready to agree to anything.

'Good. Just remember this moment ok? Cos I have a feeling that it has 'I told you' written all over it.' Kate told him. Tony threw her a 'ha ha' look and Kate smiled back. 'Have you signed the release forms?'

'Yep, there're right next to you.' He pointed at the bedside table. Kate picked it up. 'You need to sign the bottom of it.' Kate nodded and started to read it. 'Just sign it, will you?!' Tony sighed after a while. She looked at him threw her eyelashes.

'I'm gonna read it before I sign it, Tony. Unless there's something in here that you _don't_ want me to read…' she arched an eyebrow, as Tony raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

'I just wanna get out of here as soon as I can, Katie, honey. Trust me, after 5 days; this room turns into a psych one.' He shuddered at the thought and Kate laughed before signing it herself.

'Fine. Now you have to pack everything up.' She instructed.

'Done and done!' he smiled, pointing at the bag on the other chair.

'Huh! You were pretty sure of yourself, weren't ya, DiNozzo?' she asked. Tony nodded, still smiling. 'Jerk.' She murmured.

'Yeah, love you, too.' He replied. She shot him a look that told him to shut up.

'So you keep saying.' She muttered again.

'What?' he asked, not quite hearing her. He was now standing up, coming behind her.

'Nothing. Let's just get out of here.' She adjusted her words, picking up the forms. 'I'll be right back.'

When Kate came back, she had a nurse with her too, who had to check up on Tony. With all the done, she gave the two of them instructions of what he could and could not do, and the medication that he needed to take.

'You'll need to come back next week to get those stitches taken out. Other than that, you're free to go.' The nurse told them.

Wanting to get out of there as soon as he could, Tony slipped a nice 'goodbye' and 'thanks' before slinging am arm around Kate's shoulder's and guiding her out of the hospital.

'Cold you have been any more rude?' Kate asked him when they reached her car.

'Uh… rude? I could've just left, or even hit on the nurse. That's rude you know. But nope, what I did was _polite_.' He argued back, jumping into the car.

'No, you were rude. You're lucky that you were ill; otherwise I doubt that they would've tolerated it.'

'I wasn't rude! Ok, maybe a tiny, incy, wincy, bit. But, even if I wasn't that ill, they wouldn't have anything. I could sweet-talk myself out of anything.' He said proudly. Kate scoffed for the second time that day.

'I _really_ don't think that you could.'

'Yeah, I can.'

'Not possible, Tony. There are people out there that would just _love_ to kick your ass.' She sang.

'No way, Kate. There might be people out there who want to _kill_ me, but I don't think I'll come across them soon. Plus, I'm sure I could sweet-talk half of them too.' He smiled.

'That's cos that half are the girls that you dumped. Or dumped you.' She smirked.

'That I dumped.' He corrected.

'Or that they were married. Meaning that there are a lot of guys out there for you too.' She laughed as they neared her apartment.

'That's only happened once.' He thought about it. 'Yeah, once. And that was _ages_ ago, and nothings happened so far, so I think I'm safe there.'

'Ages ago? I swear it was just last year…' Kate reminisced.

'I think I would remember that, Kate. And anyways, we got together last year.'

'We got together 6 months ago.' She replied, annoyed.

'Yeah, but technically, it was last year. You think I would forget?'

'Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised.' She murmured, pulling up in front of her place.

'Well, I haven't forgotten.' He said as they got out of the car.

'Give it a couple more months, you will.' She told him over the car.

'Will not.' He snapped, grabbing his bag and then walked behind Kate to the door.

'Will too.'

'Will not!'

'Will _too_!' they argued as they entered her home.

'Will not! And you'll see.' He added before she could say anything.

'Fine, we'll see.' They entered her main living area, where Kate dumped her own bag and went to eh kitchen for something to eat and drink.

'That is _if_ we last that long.' He yelled after her. She poked her head through the door with water in her hands.

'You planning on breaking up with me, DiNozzo?' she asked with her eyebrow raised.

'If you give me a reason to, I will.' He informed her.

'More like if _you_ give me a reason to, I'll break up with _you_.' Her voice came from behind the door.

'And why would I do _that_ for?'

'Let's just say, that with your track record with girls, it seems as if it's a possibility.' She said. Surprising to Tony, and to herself, her voice remained the same, playful, as if she knew that it wouldn't happen.

'C'mon Kate. It's been 6 months. This is my longest relationship to date. You really think it's a possibility?' Kate had now come into the living room where Tony was, and she could hear the hurt in his voice. Suddenly she felt bad for suggesting such a thing.

'No, I don't.' she said honestly.

'Seriously?' he asked. Kate came up in front of him and looked him in the eyes to show him that she wasn't lying.

'Seriously.' She whispered before leaning in to kiss him. He complied, having gone too long without doing so. The kiss heated up until, finally, Kate pushed him away, causing him to groan.

'Kate…' he whined, trying to capture her lips again. She pulled away ever further.

'No, Tony. You know how that's gonna end up, and it's not negotiable.' She told him in a script voice, causing Tony to pout.

'First it was cos I was ill, then I was in hospital, now I'm _out_ of hospital and I'm _fine_. Why not?' he argued, not willing to let it go.

'Cos you _just_ got out of hospital. Now, sit down and eat. You're supposed to be resting.' She pointed to the other end of the couch that she was sitting on.

'I've been resting for the last week or so. Let me stand for a little while. I feel as if I haven't used my legs in months!' he admitted.

'There's a reason why you have been 'resting for the last week or so'. Now sit and eat.' She said, pointing to the small snacks that she had brought from the kitchen.

'Where'd you get that from? It's not something that you would have…' he asked, picking up some chips and finally sitting down.

'From your place. Abby and I…' she faltered for a word. '… cleared your place and we decided to throw the food away or take whatever was there that wouldn't go out of date soon. I figured I'd take whatever you love to eat seeing as you'd be staying here to keep you happy for the time being.' She teased.

'You're too good to me.' He sighed, pulling her closer. She went gratefully.

'Don't I know it. I should just let you suffer on your own, seeing as you're too stubborn for your own good.' She faux moaned.

'You can speak.' Tony laughed back, gently twirling her hair. 'If I'm not wrong, _you're_ the one that gets her way all the time. Thus, you're the stubborn one.'

'I'm not stubborn. I'm just persuasive.' Kate said. Tony laughed.

'Sure you are.' He laid a sweet kiss on her head before switching on the TV to give them a reason to lie on the couch like they were.

**So this is my longest Chapter to date! I just couldn't end it! I wanted to go on but then I wouldn't have updated!**

**How did you find it?**

**Please say you liked it – I know it wasn't my best or anything interesting – but next chapter will be! And that's a PROMISE!**

**Tiana xXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya!**

**So chapter 15! Wow! I can't believe I've gotten this far…**

**I'm thinking of ending it soon … perhaps 2/3 more chapters... including a new storyline. Just letting you guys know!**

**cutest ever**** – yeha I'm putting something BIG in it … I hope you like it and think of it as 'big'!**

**Raven – wow! Your reviews made me quite happy. Although I don't think I'm hat good. But your praises allure me to the computer to keep on writing.**

**And all of the other reviews I get! They all make me carry on!**

**Tiana xXx**

'I'm bored.' Tony sighed. He threw himself onto the bed, not caring for the stitches in his head.

'Careful.' Kate's voice came automatically from next to him. 'And if you're so bored, you can always go to sleep, rather than annoy me!' she snapped. Tony propped his head up on his arm, rolling onto his side to look at her.

After the film that they had half watched had finished, Kate had decided that Tony should be resting. In other words; in bed. So now, here they were. Kate sat crossed legged on the bed in her long night tank top, going over the case that they were currently investigating while Tony did his best to irritate her, in hope of getting what he wanted.

'But annoying you is so much _fun_, Katie-pie. And I don't wanna sleep!' he pouted. But his angel like face fell upon blind eyes as Kate just continued to go over the case file.

'Then go do something.' She murmured, finding something in the file.

'There's nothing that I wanna do.' He sighed melodramatically, falling back onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He was quiet for a good 5 minutes, and Kate assumed, and hoped, that he had fallen asleep. Unfortunately this hope was short lived when she felt Tony's finger tracing around her back. It took a moment to realise that he was following the numbers on the top. Her back straightened as his finger pocked into the lower region of her back.

'Tony…' Kate spoke slowly, warningly.

'Yes?' Tony replied. He sat up, leaning close to her from behind. One of his hands wrapped around her waist, resting, palm open, on her stomach. He rested his chin on her shoulder before starting to kiss up her neck.

Reluctantly, Kate found herself tilting her head to the side for him.

_I'm not going to encourage him._ She thought to herself, but she couldn't carry out her silent vow as Tony had found the spot that made her go weak at the knees, even if she was sitting down.

_Not going to encourage him_.

Tony now made his was back down to her shoulder and proceeded to kiss her around the shoulders and neck.

_No encouraging_ she reminded herself. And she was going to stick to it if her boyfriend hadn't just started to kiss her along her jaw line. Kate groaned and just gave in. She turned and kissed Tony full on the lips. It started off rushed, but it slowed to something passionate and loving.

They moved, never breaking apart, so that Tony was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, while Kate was straddling his lap.

In a state of pleasure and delirium, all of her thoughts had vanished from her mind. It was only when Tony pushed her back a bit and their kiss became broken, small ones, that the oxygen returned to her and she knew where it was going.

_The same thing I'm _not_ encouraging! _She yelled mentally at herself.

'Tony!' she exclaimed, jumping off of him and the bed. Tony looked at her sheepishly, knowing that he was going to get this from the beginning, although he had hoped that his plan would have worked first and have gotten this in the morning.

'What?' he asked innocently.

'No! Don't you go all innocent on me! You're a sly little idiot! Did you really think that I would fall for that?' she asked, her hands on her hips, looking at him, demanding an answer, even though Tony was certain she was being rhetorical.

Tony could see her anger, although he was pretty sure it wasn't because he had just tricked her. It was because she had allowed herself be tricked. She had let her guard down, something that she was used to doing while at home with Tony around. But this time, it was different because he was injured and it was her 'job' to make sure that she would be ok. Because he knew that she still blamed herself for what happened.

_Because that's my stubborn Kate._ Tony thought, sighing a bit.

Kate huffed when he sighed and went into the adjoining bathroom. Tony knew that her anger had slid a bit.

'So what? You gonna back down _now_?' he asked her.

'Uh… yeah!' she yelled back. Tony heard her turn the tap on and could tell that she was washing her face. He smiled in spite of himself. He had got her all flustered and he loved it.

'That's not_ fair_!' Tony knew he sounded like a child, but he didn't care.

'Life's not fair, honey. And I told you before,' Kate stepped into the bedroom now and leaned against her dresser as she got ready to go to bed. 'That you _just_ got out of hospital and you are _so not_ doing anything that you wouldn't do in hospital.'

'Well, you know… I would totally be up for hospital sex.' Tony hinted in a sly voice to her. She gave him a glare in via the mirror, but she had a twinkle in her eye. Her anger was gone, and she was back to being ready to argue and banter with Tony like she had been doing since day 1.

'Yeah, cos _I _would've been up for _that_! Not to mention that you were ill… and well, bald. Not really sexy.' Kate shrugged nonchalantly. She noticed Tony narrow his eyes at her, even thought he knew she was teasing.

'Fine! If that's how you feel, I'll just go to sleep then. Unless, you don't want to share a bed with me either?' he asked, in a highly mocking voice. Kate giggled and turned to look at him. Tony just gave her a look, getting up, pulled back the covers and slid in.

Once Kate was done, she switched the light off, and slid into bed next to him, not before placing the case file in the drawer next to her bed, which also held her gun.

Tony was facing away from her so she snuggled closer to him. Leaving a slight gap between the two of them, Kate managed to wrap one arm around his waist, before using the other sneak under his t-shirt and roam around on his back. She felt the little tell tale signs of fading chicken pox spots, and was personally glad that they were almost gone now.

Slowly, Tony turned to face her.

'Don't. Your hands are _freezing._' He murmured, managing to turn it into a joke.

_Like always. _Kate thought.

'Whatever.' Kate whispered back. This time she snuggled right up to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her close. 'Night, Tony.'

'Night, baby.' He whispered, giving her kiss on the head. 'Love you.'

'Love you too.'

--

The shrill ringing of a phone brought both Kate and Tony to the living land once again. Neither of them was ready to get up, nor to allow the ringing to interfere their sleep. Unfortunately, just lying there didn't help at all, as the phone just kept on ringing.

Kate groaned and rolled onto her back, flinging her hand out to stop the offending object. Her hand roamed around the bedside table before finally finding it. It still hadn't stopped ringing.

She glanced at it to see who it was that had caused her to wake from her slumber and move from her very comfortable position. Still in her sleeping state, the only thing that Kate could make out, however, was that the person that was calling has a short name.

_Crap! Please no! _She begged as she answered the cell phone.

'Yeah?' she said roughly.

Tony, next to her, moved, now turning onto his side and getting closer to Kate, causing her to move the cell from one ear to the other.

'Kate. We need you in; new evidence has come to surface.' Their boss' voice came over the phone.

She groaned both mentally and literally.

'Now?' she asked.

'Yes, Kate. _Now_.' She could here the annoyance in it. Probably because this new evidence gave the case a twist.

Glancing at the clock next to her bed, Kate noticed it was just past 5.

'Gibbs, I can't. Not only am I on leave,' which she was. The director had given her it after Gibbs convinced him. 'Tony can't be left alone, remember?'

'I'm not a child.' Tony mumbled into Kate's ear, his voice heavy from sleep. But he was ignored.

'I know, Kate. But this is not negotiable. You need to come in. Bring Tony with you if you need to. He can help out.'

'Gibbs!' she yelled, complaining. Well, she thought she had yelled.

'Non-negotiable, Kate. I expect you here by 6.30, Agent Todd.' Gibbs hung up as always, without a goodbye.

Kate sighed and snapped her cell shut, she dropped it back onto the table.

'What was that about?' Tony asked her. Kate sighed again.

'Gibbs. He needs me to go in.'

'But you're on leave.' He stated.

'Yeah, I know, Tony. But I still to go in. I'm still on the case, I guess.' She explained, propping herself onto her elbows in an attempt to wake up, but Tony's arm kept her down a bit. 'You need to get up too.'

'No.' he simply replied.

'Tony!'

'No!'

'Yes! Up, now!' she demanded. Tony turned his face into the pillow.

'No, no, no.' he paused for a moment. 'Make me!'

'Get up now, or I'm taking you back to the hospital.' She said in a faux sweet voice. Tony looked at her, but he knew that countering that argument would have been useless; she was being serious.

'Fine!' he gave in, turning onto his back.

'Good.' She got up, this time allowed to do so. 'Gibbs wants us in by 6.30.' she told him, heading towards the bathroom.

'Yeah.' Was the reply that she got. She turned to see him still in bed, struggling to stay awake. Shaking her head, Kate prepared for the day.

--

'How can you still be tired? You've been up for an hour!' Kate accused Tony as they drove to NCIS headquarters. Tony shrugged as he finished yawning.

'It's too early. And my medication is drowsy.' He pointed out.

'Oh. Sorry.' She replied sheepishly. She had forgotten about that factor.

'Never mind. Doesn't make any difference.'

'You can always ask Abby to let you sleep in the lab if you want. I dunno what Gibbs wants us to do.' She told him.

'Yeah, well, I guess I'll just wait and see, yeah?' he leaned his head back.

Kate took a quick glance at him. He looked much better than he had been the last time he was at work, and a week ago. He was wearing a baseball cap that he had left at Kate's place, still uncomfortable with his lack of hair. It had started to grow back, but not quick enough.

'What?' he asked her.

'Just wondering what Gibbs'll do to you when you piss him off, seeing as he can't hit you up the head.' She lied through her teeth. Tony seemed to buy it.

'What makes you think I'll piss him off?' he replied seriously. Kate laughed, causing Tony to glare at her.

'You being serious?'

'Gee, thanks Kate. Nice to know what you think of me.' E said sarcastically.

'Trust me, there's a _lot_ more that I could tell you.' She laughed, pulling into the car park, right next to Tony's own car. They got out and Tony headed straight to his car, doing a quick sweep of it with his eyes. 'It's fine, Tony. No-one touched it or anything. Just been sitting there for the last 2 weeks or so.'

Tony looked back at her as she gathered her stuff and slammed her own car door.

'They better not have.' He growled, walking to catch up with Kate as she entered their work place.

5 minutes later they entered the bullpen to find it almost stranded. Well, it was 6.30am on a Saturday.

_Everyone's probably in bed, like we should be._ Kate thought to her self.

Making their way to their work station, it wasn't much of a surprise to see McGee there already, working. He looked up at their footsteps.

'Tony! What're you doing here?' he asked.

'Kate dragged me here, Probie.' He replied, tiredly, going to sit at his desk, but looked at it funnily.

'Gibbs called me to tell me to come in.' Kate supplied before McGee could ask. He nodded. 'That's Jack's desk for the time being, Tony.'

'I can tell.' He murmured before turning around and sitting on Kate's desk. 'Where's Gibbs?'

'Oh! He's downstairs in the lab with Abby. He wanted you to go there when you got here.' McGee instructed Kate, although Tony nodded too. They both headed to the elevator.

In the lab, Gibbs was with Jack and Abby going over the latest evidence in the murder case of Petty Officer found dead at her base.

'I don't care, Abby. I need it done _now_.' Gibbs was saying when they entered.

'But, Gibbs. This kind of analysing takes a day to do by myself!' Abby argued.

'Then I'll send McGee to help you. You can have Tony too.' He added, not turning to look at them. Abby, however, did.

'Tony! Hey! Yay! We can have fun!' she said, clapping and jumping up and down. Tony smiled at her usual behaviour and then turned to Kate with a "what have I got myself into" look. She smiled back at him.

'What's this new evidence that was found, Gibbs?' Kate asked, walking towards the front to talk to her boss properly.

While Gibbs explained to her, Jack observed the scene of the lab before him. Standing at the back of the room he could see his partner talking to their boss, both of them into the case. Then, more into the foreground, he could see Abby and Tony. Tony was doing something with the files and the pictures, and Abby was whacking his hands away, trying to get her work done. Now Tony was complaining to her.

But there was something else that he saw too. The quick couple of glances that Tony was shooting at Kate. Something clicked in his mind. Something about the fact that the two of them were there, when both of them were supposed to be on leave, especially DiNozzo as he was ill and still injured.

'Morreau! You and Kate need to go back to the victim's boyfriend's place and check for anomalies. McGee should have a warrant ready just in case.' Gibbs yelled out. Jack snapped back to reality.

'Yes, boss.' He replied.

'Good. Abby, I need those results by lunch. And DiNozzo?' Gibbs told them as he started to walk out of the lab.

'Yeah, boss?' Tony said sleepily.

'If anything goes wrong down here, I'm blaming you.' Gibbs smirked and then proceeded with exiting the lab.

'_What?_' Tony exclaimed, not believing his boss's words.

'Good luck.' Kate told him, patting him on the arm as she followed Gibbs and Jack out of the lab. Tony watched her leave and then turned to Abby.

'What?' she asked, not looking at him.

'You know what.' He told her, grumbling. Abby laughed.

'This could be fun.' She mused as Tony thought about once more what he had got himself into.

_Maybe I should've stayed in hospital._

--

'There's no-one here.' Kate informed Jack as she peered through the windows of the house.

'Maybe he fled town.' Jack suggested.

'Doesn't really go with the innocent plea, now does it?' she sighed. It was only 7.30am, but she felt as if she had been up for a long time.

'No-one goes out this early, do they?' he asked her.

'Not unless you're us. Or just plain crazy.' She replied, scouting around the perimeter.

'Shall we go in?' Jack asked when they had done that.

'I don't see why not.' Jack pulled out a key and unlocked the door. 'Where did you get that from?' she frowned.

'Found it under that flowerpot. I figured that he might have hidden a key somewhere.' When he got a blank look from Kate he carried on. 'You know, a guy living on his own? Bound to forget about his keys once in a while.' He explained.

'You know, that tells me a _lot_ about your lifestyle.' Kate laughed.

'Does it now?' Jack asked, interested. She stopped looking around the room and looked at Kate, who was still doing her job. 'Care to elaborate?'

'Well, the fact that you knew where the key was shows that you must do it yourself. Thus showing that you aren't as prepared and organised as you seem to be.' She said in a teasing tone.

'Really? You get all that from one little thing?'

'Mainly, yeah.' She paused for a minute and looked around the living room. 'I'm going to head upstairs. See if I can find anything there.'

'Alright.' Jack replied, continuing with his search.

It was a few minutes later when he heard Kate's voice again. This time, however, it wasn't addressed to him. It took him a moment to realise that she must be on her cell.

Jack went upstairs, just in case Kate had found something and was letting Gibbs know, or vice versa. But before he could let his presence be known, he stopped, listening in on Kate's side of the conversation. Her tone was too familiar.

'Ha ha. Not funny, Tony.' _I knew it!_ Jack thought as he stopped breathing to hear the rest of her words. 'It seems to have been empty for a while now… haven't found anything new. You sure that Gibbs is right about this?... apart from the three wives, of course.' Kate laughed at something that Tony must have said.

Jack considered on going all the way up, but the paranoid and nosey part of him wanted to know the ulterior motive of this phone call, if there was one of course.

'No idea, he's still downstairs.' 'Jack's attention snapped back at the reference to him. 'Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it… Tony! Seriously, lemme work! The quicker I can get this done, the quicker we can go home and…'

Jack stopped listening after he heard '_we_ can go home'. Of course to anyone, it could mean generally as "all of us", but to him it meant "you and me together".

_She lied. To _me_. She lied._ That was all that Jack to think. His jaw was set, and he forgot about where he was.

'Hold on, Tony! I'll let you know when I do know something, alright?' she laughed. Jack walked into the room where she was. 'Yeah, alright. Bye.' She hung up and turned around, visibly jumping when she saw Jack.

'Jack! You scared me. I didn't hear you come up.' She laughed. He noticed how she was in a better mood now. He noticed a lot of things about her. Such as how right then, she was giving him a concerned and scared look. Not that he blamed her.

Kate wasn't one to be scared of anyone. If anything, she would prefer that _they_ were scared of her. But right now, she hated to admit that there was a flicker of panic in her. There was something about the look on his face and the hard, cold stare of his eyes, that made her doubt herself and her safety right then.

'What's going on, Jack?' she asked in the most steady voice that she could muster up.

'I think… that… we… need to talk, Kate.' He replied in a voice that could only be described as cold and alien for him.

The voice sent a shiver up her spine, and Kate started to measure up the place for the fastest way out of there.

**So… what's gonna happen to Kate? Or is it Jack that's in for it??**

**Please R&R!**

**Tiana xXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya people!**

**I'm loving the reviews… and I think there'll be about 2 more chapters now… so be prepared for a wrap up!**

**I hope you like this chapter… **

**Tiana xXx**

For a moment, Kate didn't know how to response, or whether she should respond at all.

'Did you think that I wouldn't _find_ _out_?' Jack spat. Kate was still confused about what was going on and what he meant. It was another thing that she hated; being kept in the dark.

'About what, Jack?' Kate asked. She knew how to play it; she had been an Agent for a while now, after all.

'Don't _play_ with me!' his voice rose this time, but Kate was just glad that he didn't come any closer to her. She was close enough to the wall behind her as it was, and she really didn't wish for being trapped there.

'I'm not, Jack. I really don't know.' Kate kept repeating his name, knowing from her training that in doing so she would keep the other person in interest.

'What you told me last week, that's what!' Jack was almost red in the face, and his control was slipping fast. He knew it and he knew that Kate knew it too.

Kate eagerly tried to think back to the previous week, but all that she could think of was Tony being in hospital and the cases that they were on. She tried to go over any interactions that she had had with Jack in that past week, but wasn't able to get to any conclusion. Jack saw this, and something inside of him snapped.

'You don't remember, do you?' he scoffed. Kate gave him an inquiring look, letting him know that she was thinking as well as keeping an eye on him. 'Last week, Kate!' when Kate still didn't respond, he continued 'In the hospital elevator! You told me that you don't mix work with your personal life!' Jack was now yelling, which for some reason brought out his accent ever more.

'I didn't lie, Jack.' Kate told him, keeping her voice at a normal level.

'Yes, you _did_!'

'No, I did not.' Kate said carefully, trying to work out his plan, if he even had one.

'_Don't_ talk to me like I'm one of your suspects!' Jack suddenly snapped. Kate was caught off guard and slightly jumped. She hoped that he hadn't seen it; the last thing she needed was for him to see that she was scared.

'Then talk to me like an Agent.' Kate told him. Her voice was raised slightly, and it caught Jack's attention. His eyes swept over her body, and finally realised the position that she was in, and where her hands were placed.

'I'm not gonna hurt you, Kate.' His voice was now soothing, as if he was the one trying to calm Kate down. Maybe in a way he was. 'You can take your hand away from the gun.' He nodded towards her.

In all honesty, Kate hadn't realised that she had made such a movement. It was all like second nature to her. If in danger, reach for the gun.

When Jack saw that she wasn't moving her hand away, nor was she going to, he decided to _show_ her that he wasn't going to hurt her.

'I'm not going to hurt you' he said, putting his hand up in surrender. 'Look, I'm going to take my gun out and place it on the floor, ok?' he told her. Kate watched him carefully, and debated whether she should let him or not.

_What's more dangerous? An armed Jack or him with the gun in his hands for 5 seconds before placing it on the ground, if he does that._ Kate thought to herself. She tightened her grip on her gun before nodding.

Jack pulled out his gun and flipped it in his hand, looking at it, as if thinking about his choices. Kate kept her eyes trained on him at all times. She thought she saw a glimmer in his eyes, but before she could analyse it, Jack leaned down, and in doing so, moved slightly closer to her.

He placed the gun down before kicking it over to her. Kate let her grip loosen a bit. She wasn't sure if he had another one on him or not. Slowly, she bent her knees, so that she could still look at him, and picked the gun up.

'You really don't trust me, do you?' Jack asked her, chuckling a bit. Kate had been checking the gun, taking out the fully loaded clip and placing it in her pocket, when he spoke so she didn't notice that he had gotten closer to her.

'What gives you that idea?' she meant it sarcastically, but he didn't seem to be listening to her. Instead, he seemed to be studying her.

'Do you know that I trained as a profiler, too? I was almost in the same training as you, Katie.' He mesmerised. Kate visibly winced and got angry when he called her 'Katie'. No one really called her that apart from Tony, and maybe her parents, but she hadn't seen them for a while now.

'Don't call me 'Katie'.' She told him. Her voice still steady. But once again, he ignored her.

'We would have known each other from time back, you know? If we had been in the same training back then. Could you imagine how different our lives could be?' Kate had a feeling that he wasn't talking to her anymore, but just talking for the sake of it. Granted that she had only known him for about 3 weeks now, but she had always known that there was something lying inside of him. You don't become a Special Agent without attachments. Now Kate just had to find out what it was.

_I should've listened to Tony_ she thought, mentally groaning.

'Different? Different, how?' Kate asked, determined to keep him talking. It wasn't obvious to her what he wanted, and seeing as there wasn't really a way out of there, she had to go with the negotiating view.

'It would be me and you, not you and _him_.' Kate's eyes widened and she had to keep herself from allowing her jaw to slack open. 'You and _me_.' He repeated.

'What do you mean, 'you and me'?' she asked.

'You said before, last week, that if the circumstances were different then you would go out with me. Back then, I thought you meant if we weren't working together, cos that was what you said. But that was a _lie,_ wasn't it? Cos you _obviously_ mix pleasure with work.' He babbled.

'I didn't lie, Jack. I said that I _try_ not to mix them. I can't help who I fall in love with.' She corrected him. However, adding the last bit was a mistake. One that Kate realised too late. She saw the anger flash through him.

_Crap! Oh God. This is hard when it's _you_ in this position_ she thought, thinking back to her negotiating training.

'It should be _me_! _I'm_ the one that you should've met all those years back! _I'm_ the one you should've fallen in love with! The circumstances would have been different. Back then you wouldn't know _DiNozzo_, Kate. It would have been you and me.' Jack's voice had taken on a sinister, yet pensive tone, which kind of freaked Kate out. She now decided that it was time to get out of there. She thought about calling someone; anyone, but she hadn't the chance to do it and get away with it.

'There were many people in the group. I may not even have known you then. I sure didn't know everyone in my group that was there.' Kate told him. It wasn't the entire truth, but she had to keep him off of the subject of 'them'. Just thinking about it sent a shiver down her spine.

'Oh, you would have. I can just _feel_ it. Can't you?' he smiled. Kate tried to smile back, but she knew that he knew it was forced. 'My mom used to tell me that the only certain way to know if a girl likes you is if she laughs or smiles at almost anything you say. She used to tell me a lot of random things, but that one always stuck in my head. I didn't know why, until now.' Kate scrunched her eyebrow's up.

'Now?' she asked.

'You see, you think its politeness, but I know that you smile at me cos of the unconscious feelings.' Kate groaned again. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered something that Tony had told her a while ago about being too _polite_.

'_One day, you'll wish you were a bitch to people'_ he had told her. '_You know what they say, "no good deed goes unpunished".'_ She had simply smiled and shrugged, letting the words go through her. Now she hated to admit the truth in those words.

'So I smile at you. I smile at McGee and Gibbs all the time.' She argued. Jack now stepped closer to her. Kate, conscious of this move, stepped back a bit.

'But you see, we have a bond. My mom; he name was Catherine.' He mentioned. Realisation dawned on her. There was a 'bond' between her name and his mom's. 'That's not a coincidence. It's fate.' Jack smiled. It made Kate cringe.

'You say 'was'. Where is your mom now?' Kate asked, trying to get more information. She was sure this was why he was so… obsessed with her.

'She died a couple of years ago.' He shrugged. 'Old age, I guess. But she told me that I was going to be happy. And, now I am. Or more like, I _will_ be.' With those words, he stepped closer to Kate causing her to side step him a bit to stop from becoming trapped against the wall.

'I meant what I said, Jack.' Kate hated that she could hear fear in her voice. 'There will be no us.' Jack just laughed and laughed, still stepping closer to her. So, naturally, her hand slipped back onto her gun. 'Don't come any closer.'

'Or what? You'll shoot me?' Once again, in his teasing voice, Kate could hear his accent much more clearly. 'If you had wanted to do that, you would've done that before.' He said, not even bothering with Kate's threat. Instead, he came right in front of her face.

Gently, and slowly, he reached out a hand and touched her face. Kate quickly, almost as soon as the fingertips came in contact with her skin, jumped out of his reach, but he followed. He got a grip onto her arms, forcing Kate to let go of her gun to get him off.

By the time she had twisted his arm to get him off of her, she was breathing fast. The adrenalin pumping through her was saying flight, not fight, but Jack was closer to the door than she was.

'C'mon Kate. There's no need to get _feisty_.' He said almost seductively. Before she had time to get her gun, he had grabbed her right wrist.

Kate was trained, to say the least. She could beat McGee and Tony, and probably Gibbs. But right then, everything happened too fast. One second, she was planning on hitting him in the neck to cause a jerk reaction to get him to let go, the next she had been twisted around and had Jack's arm around her waist, still gripped her wrist. The other hand held a knife to her neck.

'Sometimes Gibbs' rules come in handy.' He whispered into her ear. Kate focused on her breathing and was glad that she couldn't see Jack's face. She was sure that she could feel his heart beating rapidly on her back, but it could have just been her own heart beating.

'What do you want with me, Jack?' Kate finally asked him. His breath was on her ear, and, although it was naturally warm, it still made her shiver.

'There's a _lot_ that I want with you. But mainly I just _want_ you.' He whispered into her ear.

'What else do you want?' Kate asked. While trying to get him to talk, she was trying to get out of the predicament that she was in. Knowing that any sudden movement might cause him to slit her throat, by intention or not, she had to think about it carefully. 'What do you want me to say?'

'I _want_ you to say you'll be with me. That you love _me_ like I love you.' He told her, one again in her ear. She hated it when he hesitated against her face, and then pressing his own face into her hair.

'You know I'm not going to say that. What's the point of this? In the end, you're going to lose. If you let me go now, no one will have to find out.' She said, back into her Agent mode. Kate knew that she was lying, but she prayed that he didn't

'If you would just give us a chance! _Please?!_' his voice, which was angry at the beginning, soften towards the end, and Kate noticed the knife at the throat pull away just a bit. Not wanting to waste her moment, Kate shoved her left elbow into his side, causing him to bend in that direction. She quickly slipped out of his grasp and far from him, and went to pull out her gun.

Unfortunately, Kate hadn't noticed that while Jack had had his grip on her, he had also taken her gun out.

Right now, Kate searched around the almost abandoned room for it, and saw it was lying on the floor by the sidewall. Her eyes flickered towards Jack and saw that he was still bent on his side; his knife was flung on the other side of the room, so Kate was safe of that.

Slowly, never taking her eyes off of him, Kate made her way around the room, keeping near to the walls. She was almost in line with Jack when the other Agent finally registered her movements.

For a moment, the two of them just stared at each other. One wondered how they couldn't have seen this side of the person before, while the other wondered how this could have happened to them.

Then Kate's eyes went to the gun, as did Jack's. In a flash, Jack had straightened into a standing position, and followed Kate as she went for the gun. Due to the fact that Jack was taller than Kate, and in a better position to reach for the gun, he had made it there a millisecond after her. Kate was just about to pick it up when Jack's arm came from her side and went for it too.

Unfortunately for Jack, she was quicker than him and had a grip on the gun before he could have it. But Jack's arm was still under her as she was bent to pick the gun up. Before he realised what he was doing, he had bent his arm and pushed his elbow into Kate's ribs.

He had heard Kate's gasp of both shock and pain, but noticed how she hadn't let go of her gun.

With Kate still bent over, trying to get her breath back, Jack panicked. He was sure that he had just _seriously_ hurt his partner, his_ love_, and he was sure that as soon as Kate got the chance, she _would_ shoot him now.

Kate, even though in shocking pain, was aware of what was going on around her. She knew that for a second, Jack was contemplating his next move. She was pretty sure that it was going to be either to fight her for the gun, or to take advantage of her injury and then just plain take _advantage_ of her. Not like she would have let him.

But that's not what happened. What happened was that she heard Jack's footsteps come towards her, but then, as she straightened up, she heard and saw him turn around and _run_ out of the room. A few seconds later she heard him run out of the house. It was only then that she let go of the gun and slid to the ground, her back against he wall.

--

He hadn't had a plan. If he had had one, then he would have had the keys to the car in which he had came with Kate. But he hadn't had a plan, so he didn't have any keys. Walking slowly down the secluded road, Jack contemplated his options.

_If I stay and go back to NCIS, they're gonna figure something out. If I don't they'll still figure it out._ He thought, knowing that he was in a pickle. Either way, they would find out what he had done. So he had one other set of options. _If I stay, then I'm dead_ he thought, regarding both of Kate's boss and boyfriend, who would surely kill him when they found out what he had done. _If I run, they might never find me. They might just give up after a while. Maybe Kate won't tell them it was me… _the options just went around in his head, making more possibilities up by the second.

But he knew what he had to do. So when he reached an alleyway about 10 minutes away from the boyfriend's house, he dumped his NCIS jacket and anything else that would connect him to the government there, before heading off to find away to get away from there.

--

Kate stood carefully. Her ribs killed as hell and she was pretty sure that there was going to be nasty bruise there.

She had made it out of the house and into the car perfectly well. Driving back to headquarters, she wondered what she was going to tell Gibbs about where the hell Jack had gone.

_Could always tell him the truth_ she contemplated. But she was pretty sure that if she did, Tony would get involved, and he was injured bad enough as it was.

Before she knew it, she had reached the car park of her work place. She had come up with many different stories to tell Gibbs, but she knew that none of them would stick for long. It would only take McGee's skills for Gibbs to find out where Jack's cell phone was and that he wasn't at home, ill, like Kate would have told him.

Kate got out her car and walked in as steadily as she could. She hated to admit it, but the blow to her ribs was now taking a toll on her. During the drive there, she had found it uncomfortable to sit, and now she found it uncomfortable to walk.

In the elevator, she decided that she would go to the bathroom first to make sure that it wasn't too bad of an injury and see what she was dealing with. Making the slight detour from the bullpen to the toilets, she was glad that no one had seen her come in.

She stood in front of the mirror and stayed quite to make sure that no one else was in the toilets with her. When she was sure of it, she slowly lifted her shirt up. The bruising was on her left side, and it was turning into a purple colour. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small either.

_Tony's gonna notice this_ she thought sighing. She slowly let the shirt go again, and looked into the mirror again. She looked paler than normal. Splashing water onto her face, she got herself into the role to act as normal as she could.

5 minutes later, Kate walked into the lab where Abby and Tony were still there, along with McGee. Personally, she was glad that Gibbs wasn't there.

'Hey Kate! You find anything then?' Tony asked her almost soon as she stepped into the Goth's lab. By the looks of it, Abby and McGee were making a lot of progress. She knew that Tony wasn't helping at all; a reason why Gibbs kept him down there instead of in the bullpen.

'Nope. The boyfriend seems clear.' She told him, acting normal. She prayed that she did a convincing job as she walked over to the screen at the front of the lab. 'Is this what you found?' she asked no one in particular.

'So far, yeah. This PO was good. She encrypted almost every file of hers, and then some! It's like she had her whole life stored on this computer.' Abby replied to her question, not stopping what she was doing while doing so.

'Maybe it was. This could be the piece of evidence that we need.' Kate said. She noticed how her voice had quavered, but begged that the rest of them hadn't. She didn't need to tell them that she was in pain, or that she was finding it hard to breath right then.

Tony had known Kate for almost 2 years now, both professionally and personally, and he knew when there was something wrong, even if she didn't say anything nor act like it. And right now, he was sure that there was something wrong.

'Do you see something, Kate?' he asked her. She was caught off guard by this question.

'Um… no. I don't think so.' She answered, still trying to even out her laboured breathing.

'Ok.' He replied, never taking his eyes off of her, even though all he could see was her back… and her hand gripping the table next to her so tight that her knuckles were white. 'Kate…?' he asked, cautiously. Abby stopped what she was doing and looked from one Agent to another to see what was going on.

'I can't breathe.' Kate gasped out as she turned to get a grip on the table with both of her hands. She sight was becoming fuzzy and she could hardly hear Tony's voice asking her what was wrong. The last thing that she could remember was Tony's hands on her waist to pull her away from the table before she gave in to the dark.

**OH! So what's wrong with Kate??**

**I hope you can't guess… but I'm sure that you probably can…**

**Anyways – I'll update SOON! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll post the next chapter.**

**Tiana xXx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey!**

**Well… here's the penultimate chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I guess many of u guessed what was wrong with Kate... actually, I think ALL of you got it right in one way or another:S**

**Please R&R!!!**

**Tiana xXx**

'What do you mean 'only her'?' Tony asked the doctor at the hospital. He and Abby had been there for the past 3 hours, waiting for the doctors to let them see Kate.

'I'm sorry, Agent DiNozzo, but we have to treat this case as all other ones.' The doctor told them.

'Case? What case?' he asked her.

'Agent Todd's injuries are most similar to those that many women come in here with. I understand that she is a NCIS Agent, but until she wakes up, I can't allow you in there.' Dr. Leery told them, mainly talking to Tony.

'Hold on! Are you tryna say that you think that _I _did this to her?' Tony asked incredulously, putting 2 and 2 together.

'What?!' Abby exclaimed. 'Doctor, look… we all know what happened to her!'

'I understand that, Miss, but you have to get that there are procedures that I have to carry out and protocols that I have to follow. And even if what you said is true, and I'm not saying that it isn't, the only way I can allow Agent DiNozzo in there is when she wakes up and can tell me herself.' The doctor explained.

'What about as an Agent? I'm her partner.' He tried. Dr. Leery shook her head, causing her red hair to come in front of her eyes.

'I'm sorry but there is no way I can allow you in there unless she wakes up first.' She sounded genuinely sorry, so Tony nodded and sighed.

'How long until she wakes?' he asked now.

'Well, the anaesthesia should be wearing off right now, so it won't be long. An hour or so.' She estimated for him. Tony nodded his thanks, and the doctor walked off.

'Tony…' Abby began. She didn't know what to do. Tony turned from his pacing and ran a hand through his hair once more.

'You go in. she'll want someone there when she wakes up. I'll call Gibbs and let him know. I'll see if he's found anything too.' He told her. Abby had a feeling that he had slipped back into 'Agent' mode, but she nodded along and went into her best mate's hospital room.

Tony sat in the waiting area, his cell phone in his hand, open to call Gibbs.

As soon as the doctors had told the five of them, 2 hours ago, that Kate had a couple of broken ribs, one of which was pushing against her lungs and was close to puncturing it, Gibbs and Tony had known what had happened to Jack.

Gibbs had mentioned that Jack hadn't came back with Kate. He knew that it had meant something, but he hadn't known what. But the revelation given to them by the doctor gave them all a clear view.

When Gibbs had asked Ducky, there and then, whether someone like Jack could have done that kind of damage, he had thought about it and then replied that it was possible.

Barking out orders for McGee to go with him, he had left the hospital in a storm, instructing Tony to stay at the hospital to look after Kate. But they both knew it was so Tony wouldn't get injured even more, or kill the other bastard.

'Gibbs!' he answered his phone in the usual manner.

'It's Tony, boss. How's it going? You found him yet?' he asked anxiously.

'I'm on it, Tony. How's Kate?' the boss asked back,

'She's going to be waking up soon.'

'Good. Stay with her Tony.' Gibbs told him. Tony scoffed.

'I can't.'

'What d'you mean you can't?' Gibbs snapped.

'Doc won't let me.' Tony scowled.

'Why the hell not?'

'Cos Kate's injuries consist of those of domestic violence, and cos I live with her… kind of…' Tony trailed off, knowing that Gibbs could come to the conclusion himself.

'Fine. But I need you to stay at the hospital until she's up and she can say it was Morreau. Until then, McGee and I are doing this legally as we can, which isn't much.' Gibb's stated and Tony could hear the smirk in it.

'Alright. But once you have him, Gibbs-'

'You'll be the first to know.' He interrupted before abruptly hanging up on his agent.

Tony put his phone back into his pocket and leaned back into his chair, sighing.

The hour passed slowly. He had had a call from Ducky almost 15 minutes after he had called Gibbs, asking about Kate. He had then proceeded on telling him about she was going to be ok due to her age and situation and how she had been the same when it was Tony in hospital the week before. It did actually make him feel better, knowing that she _was_ going to be ok.

Also in that hour, he had made frequent visits to Kate's room, looking in through the windows. Each time, all he saw was his love in a bed, her face as pale as the rest of the room, sleeping.

A couple of times, Abby saw him and smiled slightly to let him know that she's there. Tony would just nod and go back to sitting, pacing and waiting.

Finally, after almost two hours of waiting, Abby came rushing out and called him in. He jumped up out of his seat and went over to the room, only to be kept out by the doctor.

'I'm sorry, Agent DiNozzo. But I just need one moment with her before I can let you see her.' Doctor Leery told him, not waiting for a response before heading into Kate's room.

The red head doctor went into her patient's room, which also had 3 other nurses in there too. After she had checked all of her essential charts, she proceeded with talking to Kate.

'Kate? Can you hear me?' she asked her. Kate's eye's slowly fluttered open again and she nodded, letting out a small positive answer. 'Ok, that's good. I'm Sydney Leery, and I'm your doctor. Do you know why you're here?'

'My ribs hurt.' Kate murmured as Dr. Leery passed the glass with water in it that a nurse had helped her drink previously.

'That's right. Do you remember what happened?'

'Um… I passed out in Abby's lab.' Kate tried to get things straight.

'Do you know why you passed out?' the doctor was making mental notes as Kate answered.

'No.' she replied simply.

'You had a broken rib pressing up against your lung. Do you know how that happened?' she asked her.

'I had a broken rib?'

'Yeah, but we operated and fixed it. Now, Kate, I want you to listen to me and tell me_ honestly_. How did this happen?' Dr. Leery asked carefully. Kate was wide awake now, and she looked around the room before seeing Abby's coat on the chair near her bed.

'Where's my friend?' she asked her.

'They're just waiting outside. I just need to get this done and then they'll be allowed in.'

'Is To-' Kate retracted her phrasing. She might have just woken up from surgery, but she was quick. 'Is _Agent DiNozzo_ out there too?'

'Yes, he is.' The doctor replied cautiously. She didn't get any emotions from Kate. Nothing positive or negative. 'Kate, what happened?'

'I was injured.' She simply replied.

'How?'

'I'm sure you know that by now.' Kate replied. The red head smirked and sat on the edge Kate's bed.

'Yes I do. Which is why I need your version. According to your team, you were the only one who was there when whatever happened, happened. And Agent DiNozzo is not getting any more patient out there you know?'

'Why do you need my version?' Kate requested. She didn't know what Gibbs and the team had figured out, and she sure as hell didn't want to tell the doctor before she told any of them.

'Because we need to get this story straight. There are… _similarities_ in your injuries which require for me to follow protocol, which means asking you these questions.' Dr. Leery tried to explain as vaguely as possibly. With every passing moment, she knew that what she had been told about Kate's injuries was true and she was almost embarrassed to be asking these questions to a Special Agent.

'Similarities?' Kate drew her eyebrows together before working out what those 'similarities' were. 'Oh… oh! It's not _that_.' She paused and tried to push her self up in the bed, without much success. Dr. Leery helped her when she realised that she wouldn't quit trying.

'You know, people usually stop trying after they feel the pain.' She joked.

'Yeah, well, I'm not the 'usual' people.' Kate smiled as did the doctor. 'So… um, if I tell you what happened, you're not going to tell anyone, right?'

'Doctor – patient confidentially.' She assured.

'It was someone at the scene which I was at looking for evidence. They elbowed me. I didn't think it was _that_ hard.'

'Ok. Well, that's almost same to what I got from your team mates so I can rule _that_ out then,' the doctor told her, standing up.

'Tony wouldn't hurt me.' Kate told her as she filled in some forms.

'Yeah, I got that. But I had to make sure. I'll send them in then, and I'll be back to check up on you soon.' She smiled, almost out of the door.

'Dr. Leery? How long until I can go home?' Kate asked. The other woman laughed.

'Well, seeing as you just got out of surgery, I'd say about 4 days, if all is well.' With that, she left the Agent in her room and went to fetch the other two.

--

'Boss! I've got a hold of Morreau's cell. It looks like it's near to the boyfriend's house. Maybe a couple of block's away.' McGee informed Gibbs.

As soon as he had heard the words that they had a track on the guy, Gibbs had jumped up, grabbed his gun and walked out of the bullpen.

'McGee!' he yelled from the elevator. McGee ran from his to where his boss was holding the elevator.

--

'You're mad at me, aren't you?' Kate asked Tony when it was just two of them in the room. Abby made a call to Gibbs to let him know that Kate had admitted it to it being Jack that attacked her. While she did, Gibbs had told her that they had found his stuff and that they needed her back at the lab.

Reluctantly, she had followed his orders, only because it meant helping out Kate. She had asked the nurses for all of Kate's stuff, as it was all evidence now.

'I'm not mad at you.' Tony replied, quietly and sincerely. He was sitting on the edge of her bed. When he drifted his eyes down to their joint hands, she knew.

'Yes you are. And you have every right to be.' She told him.

'I'm not mad, Kate. I just can't believe that you didn't tell me.' He admitted, looking at her.

'I wanted to. And I would have told you, but it wasn't that big of a deal.' Kate responded, chuckling wryly.

'Not a big deal at all.' Tony retorted. A frown settled on his face. 'When did this all start? The last time I checked you were happy with defend that son of a bitch.'

'Last week.' She replied, allowing the name calling to slip. She knew he deserved it. 'The day that you had _your _operation.' Tony looked at her sympathetically.

'Two in a week, Kate. We're a disaster.' He joked.

'Only when we aren't together, if you haven't noticed.' Kate joked back. They laughed together, glad that they were both ok. When they stopped, a silence fell upon them. 'I'm sorry, Tony. I know I should've told you. I'm the one who said that we have to be honest. But I knew what you would have done if you know. And you were already under enough stress with that and all.' She touched his head near to the stitches. He pulled out of her reach and Kate dropped her hand.

'Yeah, you should've still told me. I don't what you to feel like you can't. if you had, maybe you wouldn't be here.;

'Maybe I would be. Maybe this was just supposed to happen, you know?' she shrugged.

'Karma?' Tony criticized.

'Yes karma. Just cos you don't believe in it doesn't mean it doesn't happen.' She defended, going back to their usual bantering.

'Karma for what exactly?' Tony countered. He sat on her bed with his legs pulled up now, still facing her. She saw the glimmers of playfulness in his eyes even though she knew that the subject of Jack wasn't done with. Not by a long shot. But he knew that she didn't want to talk about it, so they both left it for the time being.

'I dunno.' She said sarcastically, pretending to think. 'Maybe it was for being with you…' she tried to act serious, but the smile on her face betrayed her.

'Yeah…for making all those other poor girls suffer…' Tony sighed drastically. Kate raised an eyebrow.

'Excuse me?' she asked. Her voice came out a bit scratchy as it got louder, so she noted the pain that came with it; making a self memo not to do that for a while.

'C'mon Kate, like you haven't thought about the amount of bad karma that you have knocked up over the last 6 months or so.' He laughed.

'_Bad_ karma? I thought it would be _good_ karma. You know, helping all those _poor girls_, as you put it, not having to put up with _you_.' She joked back. Tony's smile immediately fell.

'Well, if that's how you feel…' Tony mumbled, crossing his arms. Kate laughed and pulled him closer by his leg. 'Hey!' he yelled, kicking her hand off.

'Careful! I'm injured!' she complained.

'So am I!' Tony replied. They both sat silently, glaring at each other, willing each other to look away. It was only when Kate needed to yawn when she had to look away. 'Ha! I won!'

'Whatever!' she murmured. Tony scooted nearer to her and gently stroked he hair off of her face.

'Ok, now you need to go to sleep.' He instructed her.

'I'm fine.' She argued. Tony shook his head.

'Nuh uh. You did this to me last week, and now I'm doing it to you now. Go to sleep. We'll continue this when you wake up.' He said soothingly. Kate thought about it.

'Fine.' She sighed, sliding down in her bed.

'Karma's a bitch, huh?' he chuckled as he gave her forehead a kiss. She hit his chest when he went back to sit on the chair next to her bed.

'You'll stay, right?' her vice was sleepy and his eyes were closed.

'Of course.' He whispered back, holding her hand and intertwining their fingers. 'Love you.' He murmured while he kissed her hand.

'Love you too.' Tony heard her say before he was sure that she was asleep.

--

Abby tapped away on her keyboard, not hearing Gibbs come up behind her.

'What have you got, Abs?' he asked her in her unusually quiet lab.

'Jeez! Don't do that!' she reprimanded Gibbs for what must have been the millionth time.

'Abby?' he asked, shaking the Caf- Pow! in his hands to encourage her.

'Well, like you said, all of these,' she walked to the table where all of the evidence that Gibbs and McGee had uncovered from the alleyway laid. 'are the _suspect's_.' Abby now walked over to the screen at the front of her lab, Gibbs following her. 'and from this video that you got from the opposite building, you can clearly see that _suspect_ walking into and out of the alleyway and down this street.' Abby now pulled up a map. On it there was a red dot to represent the boyfriend's house, and green dot to represent the alleyway and a blue trail indicating all the possible directions that Jack could have gone, considering that he was on foot, and a yellow one just in case he had a vehicle.

'How far could he be, Abby?' Gibbs asked, staring at the map.

'Well, if he has been walking it, at an average pace then I can give you a radius of…' Abby made the computer calculate it and then mark off the area with a blue circle.

'That's not far. What if he's got a car or some transport?' Gibbs asked.

'Well, by car, he could be almost anywhere. But at just over average speed, he could be anywhere within this area…' Abby once again made the computer calculate the radius and a yellow circle, much wider than the blue one, appeared.

'Thanks Abby.' He said, slamming the drink onto her work surface before heading out.

'Gibbs!' Abby called after him. The former marine turned around to look at her. 'What if he did have transport… and he got to the airport? That what?' she asked, fiddling with her fingers.

'We'll find him. I know the possibilities, but I'll take care of it. Trust me when I say I won't let this bastard get away.' He gave Abby a kiss on her forehead before once again headed out of the lab. 'See if you can find if he's boarded any planes lately!'

Abby sighed as Gibbs left the lab. Shuffling, she picked up Bert on her way to her 'office'.

'He'll find him Bert. Gibbs hasn't failed yet, and he won't this time!' she assured herself.

--

Abby's reassurance had spread. It had started off as a way to tell herself that Gibbs wasn't going to fail, but then she had kept on going on about it to McGee, and then to Kate and Tony when she went to see her in hospital and where Tony seemed to be residing for the past 3 days.

'She's driving me crazy, Tony!' Kate complained when Tony had came back from his place.

'Hello to you too.' Tony smiled, leaning in to give her a kiss. 'Abby still 'reassuring' you?' he asked as he broke away.

'Yes! I mean at first it was nice, kinda sweet. But now it's just plain frustrating! I thought she was doing it to get back at me for keeping it all a secret from her, but I don't think so anymore!' she babbled. Tony laughed.

'I think it's more for her benefit than yours.' Kate gave him a 'ya think?' glare. 'I'm just saying…'

'So you got any news then?' Kate asked. She was dying to get out of there. She found that she was almost perfectly fine to move around, and now sat crossed legged on her bed, and was _dying_ to go home.

'I dunno. Gibbs wasn't really in the sharing mood and I couldn't find McGee anywhere to get it out of him either.' Tony sighed. Both of them were pissed off with the fact that there was this search, this _case_, going on that they weren't allowed to take part in nor to know about, except for the tiny little snippets that they were slipped.

'I need to go home.' Kate stated suddenly. Tony gave her a look from where he stood next to the window.

'You're kidding, right?' he asked, an eyebrow raised.

'No, of course not! Tony, I am _so_ bored here! I can't do anything and no-one tells me anything! I need to be at work, at home, anywhere! Anywhere but _here_.' She moaned. Tony got closer to her.

'Wow! This is like the _complete_ opposite to last week! You remember that, right? Where you didn't want me to go home?' he asked rhetorically.

'Ok, ok! I get it! I see the irony in all of this, but Tony, honey, _please_ get me out of here. I got you out of this place!' Kate compromised.

Tony laughed as Kate pouted.

'I'll see what I can do, ok? But don't expect anything.' He warned. Kate smiled the smile that he just loved to see and was always glad to know that he was the one to put it there.

'Thank you.' She sighed, pulling him closer for a kiss. He went gratefully, their lips touching just as Tony's phone buzzed in his pocket. He initially ignored it, but it became too annoying too soon and had to answer it.

'DiNozzo!' he answered, sitting on the bed with Kate pulled up next to him.

'We have him.' Were the only words that their boss cared to share with him before hanging up.

Tony slowly took his phone away from his ear and shut it. Lost in thought, he tapped it against chin, wondering what to do.

_I can't tell Kate. But if I don't, then she might just kill me._

'Tony!' she shook him a bit.

'Huh?' he asked, disorientated.

''What did Gibbs want?' she repeated.

'How did you know it was Gibbs?' Tony asked, confused

'Who else phones and then hangs up without allowing you have a word in side wards?' she shook her head. 'What did he say, Tony?'

'He said that they have him.' Tony admitted, looking down at her. Kate sat straight up.

'Oh.' Was all that she could say.

**So now that the have Jack… what's gonna happen to him?**

**I mean with Gibbs and Tony, not to mention Kate and Abby, and maybe even McGee and Ducky, wanting a piece of him, he's sure in for it… right?**

**Please R&R! **

**I'll try to update REAL SOON!**

**More reviews bribe quicker update!**

**Tiana xXx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey!**

**So this is it! The final chapter of this story (tear).**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Your support means a lot to me!**

**I hope you enjoy the ending to the story!**

**Please R&R for the final time.**

**Tiana xXx**

After much arguing, Kate sat down on her bed. She wouldn't admit it, but her ribs killed and she had a pounding headache. Tony stood at the end of the bed, running his hand through his hair.

'Kate, I'm not going to go until you say that I can. Without any anger or anything, ok?' he told her. Kate sat still on the bed, not facing him. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but Kate being Kate wouldn't admit that. Instead she sat there.

'I don't want him to think that he got to me. That he made me weak.' She admitted, whispering. Tony's features softened and he went to kneel before her.

'Kate. Honey, look at me.' When she did, he smiled. 'There is _no_ reason for him to think that you are weak. He ran away from you remember?' he informed her. Kate smiled a bit at his attempts.

'I still want to be there. I wanna see him… see Gibbs interrogate him.'

'I know, sweetheart, but you know that you can't get out of here that soon. Even if Gibbs persuaded them-'

'Tell Gibbs to delay the interrogation. Please Tony. Just tell him. I can get out in that time. You know that.' Kate interrupted him.

'Kate…' he started warningly.

'Tony, look. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. But it is. I wanna be there when he cracks. I wanna see him when he says _why_ he did it. I wanna know that it wasn't _my_ fault.' Kate had whispered the last bit, and her eye had jilted from their place on Tony's to the side. She heard Tony sigh.

'I can tell that it wasn't your fault. Anyone can.'

'But-'

'But you need to know for yourself.' Tony finished for her. He sighed again and stood up. 'I'll call Gibbs and get some nurses in here. Ok?' Kate smiled.

'Thank you.'

'Yeah, well, don't thank me just yet!' he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and then on forehead before leaving the room. He speed dialled Gibbs' number.

'Gibbs!' he barked.

'It's Tony.'

'I know!' he said gruffly.

'Of course you do boss.' Tony replied.

'Is there a reason for this call?' Gibbs asked impatiently. Tony gulped and took a breath.

'Kate wants to be there for the interrogation.'

'So?' Gibbs said simply.

'She wants you to hold it off until we can get there.' There was a pause for a second and the only reason that Tony knew that Gibbs hadn't hung up was because of his breathing.

'I don't think that's a good idea, DiNozzo.' He replied. 'But, I know Kate and I know she won't back down. You've got 2 hours. Until 1600 hours.' He explained before Tony could start to argue.

'Thanks boss.' Tony answered, relieved. 'There's something else too, boss.'

'What?'

'Could you _possibly_ talk to Dr. Leery and help get Kate out of here?' he requested, putting on his best persuasive voice. There was another pause, but this time, he wasn't sure if his boss was still there or not. 'Gibbs?'

'Give the doctor the phone.' He sighed.

'On it boss.' Tony told him, walking up to the nurses' station where he could see the now familiar redhead.

'Agent DiNozzo. How many times do I have to tell you to switch your cell phone off?' she reprimanded. He smiled at her cheekily.

'It's for you.' When she gave him a confused look, he elaborated. 'Gibbs wants to talk to you.' She took the phone from his outstretched hand and went into the office behind the station.

It was about 5 minutes later when she came out with the cell shut and an annoyed look.

'Your boss is a…' she struggled to find the right word.

'Bastard?' Tony supplied for her. When the doctor nodded, he smirked. 'It's why he has the extra 'b' in his name.' he told her, causing her to laugh as she walked with Tony to Kate's room.

'Hey, Kate. So it seems like you'll be leaving today then.' She greeted her. Kate was already up, packing. She was done when she heard her doctor's voice.

'Yup.' Kate replied, plastering a smile on her face that Tony knew was fake.

'Ok, so lemme just do a last check up before I can discharge you.' She turned to Tony. 'If you go to the nurses' station, they'll give you some papers for you to fill in.' she told him.

''k, I guess that's my cue to leave.' He said, turning around and out of the room.

--

45 minutes later, Kate was sitting in Tony's car as they got ready to leave the hospital.

'Are you sure you should be driving?' Kate asked, worried.

'Kate, it's been 2 weeks now. I'm fine.' He assured her as he got into the driver's seat.

'The doctor said that you shouldn't drive for another week.' She reminded him. He had his stitches taken out a couple of days before.

'I'm a quick healer. And I've been driving for the past 2 days. Anyways, how else are we gonna get out of here?' he asked.

'We could always call Gibbs, or McGee.'

'What's the point? By the time they get here, we could be there. Plus, Gibbs drives worse that me. C'mon, trust me a little.' He laughed, starting up the car. When Kate didn't say anything, he frowned. 'That's when you're supposed to say that you trust me.'

'Oops, my bad.' She told him, smiling. He shook his head good-naturedly.

'Whatever.' He mumbled. 'Use and abuse.' Kate laughed when she heard him say that and leaned against the seat.

--

As they exited the elevator as NCIS, Kate and Tony weren't surprised to see their bullpen empty.

'Abby's?' Tony questioned. He had a hold of Kate's hand which had stopped her from going further into their work place.

'No, I'm thinking interrogation.' She said. Tony nodded and went with her as she led them to the interrogation rooms.

When they got there, neither were surprised to see guards in front of one of the rooms.

'I guess he's in there.' Tony quipped.

'Ya think, DiNozzo?' Gibbs said as he came from behind. Tony did a sharp turn as Kate smirked.

'Didn't see you there, boss.' Gibbs nodded tightly.

'You'll both be observing. That's it.' He looked pointedly at Tony.

'Boss-' Tony started but Gibbs interrupted before it could get anywhere.

'DiNozzo! You're not even on this case. So if you want to watch, then I suggest you follow my orders. Otherwise you can go.' Tony didn't reply and Gibbs knew that it meant that he would do as he said. 'Good choice.' He then looked at Kate. 'Kate, I want you to try to profile him. I understand if it's-'

'I'll do it.' She cut him off, confident. Tony squeezed her hand and she was thankful for the fact that he was there. Although Kate wasn't the type to lean on someone or ask for help, she was starting to change and allow Tony to help her.

'Ok.' Was all he said before he walked off, most likely to get some coffee.

Tony looked at Kate who looked back at him. She gave him a small smile before turning away and pulling him into the observation room. In there already was Abby and McGee, both huddled around the computer on the side.

'Hey guys, what's going on?' Kate said as soon as she saw them.

Abby stood and turned fast, almost causing her chair to topple over.

'Kate!' she exclaimed pulling her best friend into the hugest hug. Kate let go of Tony's hand and returned the hug. After moment, Kate tensed. Her ribs hurt. 'Oh sorry.' Abby said sheepishly when she let go, realising what she had done.

'It's ok.' Kate said. 'Why were you two around the computer?'

'Gibbs told the guy that usually takes care of it to get out here. Quite literally. He said that this was for our team only. So we're taking care of it.' Abby explained. 'Unless you don't want us here?' she asked Kate.

'No, it's ok. I don't mind.' She said. Abby went back to where McGee was and helped him out with the computers.

Tony stood in front of the one way mirror, staring through it at the guy that sat there. He was handcuffed and didn't look one bit like a Special Agent to him.

Kate walked up to him and stood next to him.

'I don't hate him.' She said, almost thinking out loud. 'I just feel sorry for him.' Tony nodded. She had told him the story of what Jack had told her about his mother when she had been telling him what had happened.

'That's another difference between boys and girls.' Tony joked. Kate smiled at their on going argument. They stood there as Gibbs entered the room in front of them. She took in breath, somehow finding it hard to profile the man in front.

_It might help if you look at him_ she told herself. Kate stole a look from the side of her eyes to see Tony stare right ahead. She looked back and saw McGee and Abby both staring intently at the screen before them. She didn't know why they weren't looking at it through the mirror.

When she felt Tony's hand on her back, Kate turned back to look out of the mirror. She saw that the interrogation had begun.

--

Gibbs sat across from the dirt bag that he wanted to rip apart. But that wasn't his job. At least, not yet. Not until he provoked him to do so. Gibbs smirked slightly.

They sat in silence for about 2 minutes before Jack broke the silence.

'This isn't your typical method of interrogation, Agent Gibbs.' He mentioned.

'This isn't a typical interrogation, Morreau.' Gibbs countered.

'So I guess you wanna know why I did it, right?' Jack asked, chuckling a bit. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

'No, we know why you did it. I just wanna know why you ran. Are you that much of a coward?' Gibbs taunted him.

'Ah, so I see that Agent Todd told you what happened. She's a good agent, you know? She kept on fighting even when she could have ran.' He shook his head, smiling as if he was remembering a fond memory. Gibbs' patience was wearing thin. He pushed the manila folder that he had brought with him across the table. 'What is it?'

'Why don't you open it and see?' Gibbs instructed. After eyeing him and the folder carefully, Jack lifted both of his hands and opened the cover awkwardly.

'Where did you get this from?' he snapped as soon as he had seen the first page. Gibbs saw his face turn red and the anger flash through his eyes.

'I'm a Special Agent, Morreau. Where do you _think_ I got it from?' he spat. Jack gave him a dirty look.

'So what? You think that by showing me my mother's file I'll break down?' he sneered.

'No, I expect you to talk.' When Jack gave no sign of doing so, Gibbs continued. 'Your father was a Marine.' It was a statement more than a question.

'He wasn't my father.' Jack snapped. 'Fathers aren't supposed to hate their children.'

'Why did he hate you? Weren't you the boy he wanted? Or was it_ something else_?' Gibbs mocked, his face remaining neutral, but inside he was smirking.

'What the hell was that supposed to mean?' Jack yelled. He tried to get up, but Gibbs was faster and pushed him back down.

'Try that again and I'll shoot you.' He warned. For a moment they just stared at each other before Gibbs broke the silence. 'How old were you when you found out?' Jack still didn't say anything. 'Was it before or after he shot her?' Gibbs said each word slowly, allowing it to sink in.

'She deserved it.' Jack hissed harshly. Gibbs knew he had struck a nerve. If he couldn't hurt him physically, then he would do it emotionally. 'For 15 years she made me suffer while she was out having fun.' Suddenly he laughed and Gibbs could tell that he was reciting something that he must have thought about many times before. '_I'm_ the one who told him that she was cheating on him. _I'm_ the one who figured it all out! But he _still_ hated me.'

'Did you tell him that he wasn't your father?'

'No.' he said quickly, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 'I waited for her to tell him. It was the last thing she said.' Jack shook his head. 'If only she hadn't lied. But she did, and she deserved what she got.' The last three words came out dripping with hatred, slowly.

Gibbs looked at the now former-Special Agent in front of him. He wasn't proud of it, but he did feel some sympathy for him.

'So what had that got to do with Agent Todd?' Gibbs asked, wanting to get the interrogation over with.

'She deserved the same as my _mother_. She _lied_ too, you see. If she had been honest from the beginning then she wouldn't have gotten herself in such a mess.' He smirked. 'Tell me, Agent Gibbs, how is she? Is she still in hospital, or didn't she make it?'

Gibbs smiled knowingly, pissing Jack off, and got up.

'Oh, she made it alright.' He nodded to the mirror behind him and Jack slowly lifted his eyes to it.

'She'll get what's coming to her. Everyone does.' He remarked before smirking. Unfortunately, he was too busy trying to intimidate Kate that he didn't see Gibbs' fist coming at him.

'_Never_ threaten anyone in my team.' He whispered to him. Jack lay on the floor with a spilt lip as Gibbs exited the room smugly, sipping his coffee.

--

'Whoa!' Abby exclaimed as she watched via the computer. McGee sat next to her thinking the same thing.

Kate stood speechless in front of the mirror. She had been watching carefully all the way through. In her mind she kept on telling herself that Jack was the one to blame, and that what he was confessing to proved it. But there was a part of her that knew that what he had said was true. She _had_ lied to him.

Leaning back a bit, Kate was glad that Tony had moved half way through to stand behind her, his arms around her shoulders, chin resting on her head.

'I don't think I've ever seen Gibbs punch anyone before.' Tony mused, trying to lighten the mood.

'Me neither. He usually shoots them if he has to, or twists their arm.' Abby added. They shared a laugh just as the door opened. All four turned to look at who it was.

One of the guards that had been stationed in front of the interrogation room stood there.

'Requesting permission to enter the interrogation room.' The guard said in a military voice. The four of them look at each other.

'I think we should ask Gibbs.' Abby said, pulling McGee with her, allowing Kate and Tony to have some time alone. She exited with the guard and McGee.

As the door to the observation room closed, Kate turned back to look at the man in the room on the other side of the mirror. Tony tightened his hold on her as it had become loose when they had turned. He moved so that he could kiss the back of her head before closing his eyes to just hold her.

'What you thinking about?' Kate asked him quietly. Tony rested his chin on her head once again.

'About how you are still blaming yourself for what happened.' he replied just as quietly.

'What makes you think that I'm blaming myself?'

'Because I know you, Kate.' He said as if it was obvious.

'What he said… if I _had_ been honest with him from the start then this wouldn't have happened.' She admitted.

'You were honest with him. He asked you out,' Tony tried to keep the anger at bay. 'and you said no. Then you told him why.'

'I should've told him about us.' She argued.

'It wasn't any of his business, Kate. There was nothing you could've have done. Except maybe stopped his mom cheating on her husband. But seeing as you can't time travel…' Tony joked, shrugging at the end. Kate turned around finally.

'Maybe I should've asked McGee and Abby to build me a time travelling machine.' She quipped. Tony laughed and kissed her forehead, pulling her into a hug that she went gratefully into.

'So, you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm ok,' she said, smiling as she pulled back. 'I'm ok.' She repeated, leaning in to give him a kiss which showed her gratitude way more than a simple "thank you" would've done.

Breaking apart, Kate rested against him once more and looked through the mirror on last time.

'Let's get out of here.' She told Tony.

'Totally.' He replied. Kate laughed at his antics. 'What?'

'Nothing.' She told him as they left the room.

'Nah, what was it?' he pressed.

'Nothing!'

'Kate!'

'God, DiNozzo, don't you drop anything?' she asked exasperated.

'I'm an investigator. I'm _supposed_ to question things.' He replied.

'Even your own girlfriend?' she asked, eyebrows raised. Tony leaned in to whisper into her ear.

'_Especially_ my own girlfriend.' He bit her ear gently before stepping back a bit. 'Ah! I forgot something in the observation room!'

'What is it?' Kate asked.

'You know what? You go on and I'll meet you in a minute.' He told her.

'You sure? I can come with you.' She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb.

'Yeah, I'm sure. It'll only take a second. Plus, I don't wanna keep Abby waiting.' He joked.

'Ok. I'll meet you in the bullpen.' She gave him a kiss on the lips before carrying on to their work station.

As soon as Tony was sure that Kate had gone, he turned around and walked back to where they had came from. Opening the door to the observation room, he entered and switched off the camera that was in the interrogation room. Making sure that no-one saw him, including the guards that were now situated at each end of the corridor, he exited the room and entered the one next to it.

The man inside it shot up as soon as he saw Tony.

'Sit down!' Tony told him roughly. When Jack made no attempt to do so, Tony leaned in closer. 'I said, _sit down_.' He hissed.

Jack seemed to be thinking about it before he complied.

'You made a _huge_ mistake coming after _my_ girl.' Tony told him. Jack visibly swallowed.

'You can't do anything to me. There are cameras watching and I'm not under your custody. You're not even supposed to be here.' Jack defended himself.

'See, that's where you're wrong. The cameras? They aren't working. As for the latter? That's true. But who's gonna believe _you_?' Tony sneered. Jack could see the anger and hate in his eyes. He could tell that he wished that he was dead.

'You still can't do anything to me. I'll yell.' He informed him, sounding like a little child. Tony smirked.

'Oh, I'm not going to do anything to you. Not yet, at least. I won't stoop to your level. But when it comes to your hearing, I'm gonna make sure that you go away for a _long_ time. I'd rather see you rot in jail than to even _touch_ you.'

'I won't be in there for long. With good behaviour and a plead for mental instability, I'll be back soon.' This time it was Jack's time to smirk.

Tony lost all patience then. He banged his hands, palm flat, down on the table and leaned close to the suspect.

'You better listen carefully here, jerk. I swear, if you even _dare_ to come close to any of my family, _especially _Kate, ever again, I will not hesitate to kill you. With my bare hands if necessary. And trust me when I say that I have friends who can make sure that your body is never found and get rid off _all_ evidence.' He whispered harshly, staring him in the eyes to show that he was not kidding. Even if he hadn't been, Jack could've told by his voice that he was being serious.

Tony stood straight and walked out of the room, making sure, once again, that no one saw him. Entering the observation room, he switched the cameras back on and exited the room, only to run into Gibbs.

'Boss! I can explain.' He started, not sure entirely _how_ he was going to explain.

'Explain _what_?' Gibbs asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

'Uh… nothing?' Tony tried.

'Let's keep it that way.' He said, walking into the interrogation room. Tony smiled before heading back to the bullpen.

--

When Gibbs entered the bullpen an hour later, he wasn't surprised to see his team sitting around Tony's now once again a mess of a desk, eating pizza.

'How'd it go Bossman? Abby asked as she saw him come towards them. The other three stopped talking and looked at him expectantly.

'He's off our hands now.' He said, heading towards his own desk. It was just past 6 pm but it had been a long couple of days for all of them.

'You want some pizza boss?' Tony asked in his usual manner. Gibbs gave him a look that he knew meant "no".

'McGee, Abby, I expect to see the two of you in on Friday morning.' He then turned to Kate and Tony. 'You two – next Wednesday.' He directed.

'But Gibbs-' they both began.

'Hey! You're both on sick leave and I'm extending it until next Wednesday seeing as you, Kate, just got out of hospital. You both need this week to rest. When you come back, you get Ducky to examine you before I allow you back in the field. And that's an order!' he added before either of them could respond.

'Fine, boss.' Tony replied.

'Kate?' he looked at her pointedly.

'Sure, Gibbs.' She agreed. He nodded and left the bullpen, heading to the elevator that had just came up. A familiar looking lady walked out to be greeted by Gibbs.

'Kate! Is that Dr. Leery?' Tony asked in disbelief.

'What?' Kate whipped her head around to see. 'Oh my God, it is!' she exclaimed just as Abby and McGee went to look at her.

'Wow! She's hot!' Abby said. When the others looked at her, he defended herself. 'What? She _is_!'

'I've gotta admit, if I went for redheads that were older, she would be perfect.' Tony added not looking away from her. A smack to the back of his head broke his fixed staring. 'And if I didn't already have the perfect girlfriend, that is.' He added hastily.

'That's better.' Kate replied.

'That was close, Katie. Almost got my stitches.' He informed her.

'You don't _have_ any stitches. They took it out!' she reminded him.

'I do too.'

'Do not.'

'Do_ too_!'

'Do _not_!'

'Just admit you're wrong, Kate.' Tony teased.

'I would if I were wrong.' She told him.

'Oh, like you're _never_ wrong.'

'I didn't say that.'

'You know you meant it.'

'Well, know that you mention it…' Kate trailed off, smirking.

Abby and McGee shared a look, before breaking out into smiles.

'We're all back to normal.' Abby stated as she continued to eat while Tony and Kate continued their argument.

**So that's that!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make it funny but also a worthy ending…**

**Lemme know what you think.**

**Also – I was thinking about a sequel maybe? What do you guys think?**

**Tiana xXx**


End file.
